


Четыре первых свидания

by ink_days



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_days/pseuds/ink_days
Summary: «Mama, papa, я знал что вам не понравится моя девушка, поэтому познакомьтесь ещё и с моим парнем», - спокойно сказал Драко.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Они просто валялись в кровати и болтали. Нетрезвые. Разнеженные. Но валялись поверх покрывала и в этом не было ничего кроме нежности.  
О чем могут разговаривать парень и девушка, лёжа в его спальне на кровати под балдахином? Конечно же о чарах и зельеварении!  
Каждому восьмикурснику нужно было сделать междисциплинарный проект. Профессора, понимая, что многие проходят программу седьмого курса во-второй раз, хотя в прошлый раз и у них не было возможности нормально учиться, решили нагрузить студентов дополнительными заданиями. Междисциплинарный проект. Покажите, как взаимодействуют две области магии друг с другом.  
Гермионе пришло в голову, что можно провести исследование на тему заклинаний, используемых в зельеварении. Она всегда любила чары, а Драко - кто как не он был экспертом в зельях. Ну, вернее, и она могла себя так назвать, и всё же признавала, что знает эту область магии лишь на уровне школьной программы и дополнительного чтения. А вот знания Драко были гораздо обширнее.  
\- Об этом мы поговорим завтра с Флитвиком.  
\- А со Снейпом?  
\- С профессором Снейпом. И к нему - ты пойдешь один. И не будешь называть моего имени, пока не получишь полного безоговорочного согласия, а ещё лучше подпись под темой курсовой.  
\- Он не поставит подпись.  
\- Ну, ты же его любимый крестник. Убеди его! - Гермиона помолчала и вздохнула. - Всё, пора расходиться.  
Гермиона зажгла "Темпус" и убедилась, что отбой был три часа назад. Она конечно знала, что уже далеко за полночь, но лежать здесь было очень приятно.  
Драко нежно поцеловал её.  
\- О, зачем тебе идти через весь замок? Оставайся, - недовольно протянул он.  
\- Переодеться?  
\- Не смеши! Эльфы принесут тебе всё, что нужно сюда.  
\- Я должна пойти. Гарри будет волноваться, если утром увидит, что меня не было в башне.  
\- Гарри... Даже лёжа в моей постели ты думаешь о Поттере!  
Гермиона раскинула руки, ложась морской звездой.  
\- Ещё скажи, что ты не думаешь о нём в моих объятиях  
\- Эй! Я не настолько... Я не готов променять прекрасную девушку на какого-то очкарика.  
\- Да-да, а на занятиях на него пялюсь конечно же, только я.  
\- Тебе приснилось, - не сдавался Драко. - Это абсолютная и совершенная чушь.  
\- То есть ты его не хочешь?  
\- Эй, девушка, я буквально вчера сделал тебе предложение, а ты рассказываешь мне, что я хочу кого-то ещё.  
\- А если честно?  
Драко молчал. Гермиона наконец нашла в себе силы пошевелиться и села.  
\- Знаешь... Он был моей первой сексуальной фантазией.  
\- Что? Поттер?  
Они не обсуждали прошлое, бывших, прошлый сексуальный опыт. Отношения их начались совсем не с этого, и не ради этого.  
\- На пятом курсе, когда он вдруг нашел в себе храбрость командовать людьми.  
\- Он сделал это с твоей подачи.  
\- Но я стояла за его спиной, а он - был впереди, - объяснила Гермиона. - То, как он способен и сейчас вести за собой людей, его храбрость.  
\- Но? Почему вы не начали встречаться?  
\- Он тогда был влюблен в Чжоу.  
\- О, вечно плачущая Чжоу.  
\- Эй! Она скучала по Седрику.  
\- Когда скучаешь по одному парню, не стоит морочить голову другому.  
\- Ну, ей было шестнадцать.  
\- Тебе тоже.  
Гермиона подняла взгляд к потолку.  
\- Хорошо, а на шестом курсе? - продолжил допытываться Драко. Ревности он не чувствовал, только любопытство. Ему было действительно интересно.  
\- А на шестом курсе Гарри смотрел только на тебя!  
Драко рассмеялся. Но Гермиона безжалостно продолжила:  
\- Ах, вспомни это пристальное внимание и преследование!  
\- Ну, он же подозревал меня во всех смертных грехах.  
\- Он с первого курса подозревал тебя во всех смертных грехах. Они с Роном в вашу гостиную пробрались, только бы убедиться, что наследник Слизерина - это ты.  
\- Как?  
\- Оборотное, - рассмеялась Гермиона.  
\- Так что, тебе нравился Гарри, - ушел от темы интереса к себе Драко.  
\- Сложно сказать об этом в прошедшем времени. Но с тобой я действительно не думаю о нём, а вот ты - думаешь.  
\- Да ладно!  
\- Ты покраснел, - продолжала подначивать его Гермиона.  
\- Эй, в комнате просто очень тепло!  
Гермиона рассмеялась.  
\- Ладно, я не готова спорить, мне пора в башню.  
Гермиона поднялась с кровати и вышла из спальни Драко. Через слизеринскую гостиную она прошла спокойно - днем её иногда видели, но не задавали вопросов, списывая на дела старосты, а вечером достаточно было чар отвлечения внимания.  
Ну, первый раз кто-то из младших спросил, что же девушка в гриффиндорской мантии делает в здесь, она спокойно ответила, что старостам и героям войны - можно всё. 

Гермиона действительно была старостой, но не старостой школы, а старостой восьмикурсников. Понимая, что кому-то младше они подчиняться не будут, Макгонагалл выбрала идеальную кандидатуру. Ну, на её взгляд идеальную. И всё же, даже слизеринцы больше не смели высказывать что-то про "грязнокровку", понимая - её статус сейчас - гораздо выше чем у них.  
В школе всё было спокойно. До тошноты спокойно. Гермиона радовалась этому, но ей чего-то не хватало. Даже несмотря на Драко. Несмотря на секс с Драко.  
При мысли о том, какой шок будет у всех, если они всё-таки перестанут скрываться она улыбнулась.


	2. Chapter 2

\- С этим нужно что-то делать, - сказала Гермиона, поймав Драко у кабинета.  
Следующим уроком была История магии и ни один из них не боялся на неё опоздать.  
\- С чем? - совершенно не понял Драко.  
\- С Гарри, - как будто это было само собой разумеющееся ответила Гермиона. - Ты видел его?  
\- Мы сегодня все вместе были на зельях, конечно я его видел, - пожал плечами Драко.   
Гермиона вздохнула.  
\- Это невыносимо! То, как он одевается! Эти пошлые маггловские джинсы! Пользуется тем, что Герою никто кроме Макгонагалл и слова не скажет, по поводу внешнего вида. Даже Снейп промолчал и не стал снимать баллы.  
\- Обтягивающие маггловские джинсы. Безвкусица, - стараясь сохранять равнодушие кивнул Драко. Проблемы со вкусом Гарри Поттера - не его проблемы.  
\- То есть тебя не волнует внешний вид?  
Драко махнул рукой:  
\- Это не то, о чём я способен думать до обеда...  
\- Это то, о чем ты будешь думать этой ночью, - уверенно сказала Гермиона. Она даже не сомневалась, что этот вид не оставил не равнодушной не только её. К тому же, сегодня светило яркое солнце и многие, в том числе и Гарри скинули с себя мантии. Маггловские джинсы. Обтягивающие маггловские джинсы. На Гарри они сидели слишком хорошо.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? Подойти и сказать: "я тебя хочу, она тебя хочет, пошли потрахаемся". Он от нас сбежит быстрее, чем ты договоришь последнее слово.  
\- Не сбежит, если запечатать дверь, - у Гермионы, как обычно, был план. - Но ты прав, это не то чтобы я хотела ему сказать.  
\- Однажды мы поговорим об этом не тогда, когда у нас совсем нет времени.

\- С этим нужно что-то делать, - теперь Драко затормозил Гермиону и затащил её в нишу за доспехами.  
Два рыцаря стояли со скрещенными мечами, и чтобы попасть в арку, нужно было поднырнуть между ними. Почему-то многие боялись, что меч упадет к ним на голову и никто случайно заглянуть сюда не мог.  
Драко кинул заглушающее:  
\- Твои фантазии, твои идеи, я больше не могу ни о чём думать.  
\- Эти мысли не давали тебе спать? - довольно улыбнулась Гермиона.  
\- Да, - Драко даже не смутился.  
Гермиона запрокинула голову и Драко не удержавшись, провел губами по её шее.  
\- Я же говорила - ты его хочешь!  
\- "Я же говорила", - недовольно повторил за ней Драко. Гермиона больно укусила его за губу, а потом заткнула рот поцелуем. Как-то сами собой руки Драко оказались под её юбкой, а сама Гермиона притиснута к стенке.  
\- О Мерлин, - Гермиона прикусила свою губу, чтобы не стонать громко, - чёрт!

\- Нам надо поговорить.  
Гермиона выглядела ещё решительнее чем обычно. Гарри не возражал, а она практически затолкала его в пустой класс.   
Не успел Гарри поинтересоваться, в чем же дело, как взмахом палочки она толкнула его к стене, и он оказался заколдован, связан невидимыми путами и не мог даже пошевелиться.   
\- Гермиона?  
\- Знаешь, Гарри, всё это прозвучит максимально безумно, но я тебя хочу.  
\- Гермиона?  
Она прижала ладонь к его рту, он почувствовал губами мягкую кожу, вдохнул сладкий и пряный аромат её духов, такой нежный запах. А потом просто опустилась перед ним на колени - вся такая какая она есть - прилежная ученица, дотошная девушка и очень храбрая героиня войны; в аккуратной школьной форме и с обрезанными ещё летом волосами. "Надоело", сказала тогда она, и Гарри, конечно, не стал с ней спорить.  
\- Если ты хочешь проверить, точно ли это я, а не кто-то под обороткой, то первый раз мы с тобой танцевали под Ника Кейва, - спокойно объяснила она, расправляясь с застежкой на его джинсах, и, раньше, чем Гарри успел ответить, прижалась к его наполовину вставшему члену щекой.  
Гарри шумно выдохнул. Да, конечно, у него встал. Гарри восемнадцать, Гермиона прекрасна, а вставшая перед ним на колени вызывает слишком много горячих мыслей, которые выбивают всё недоумение и все возражения. Он хотел что-то сказать, но на вдохе сам же оборвал свои возражения.  
\- Танцы в палатке... Надо было сделать это ещё тогда. Придержи свою магию, ты же не хочешь навредить мне?  
Гарри захлебнулся дыханием, когда она медленно провела языком вдоль его члена. А потом она просто вобрала его в рот - навыки которые он даже представить себе не мог у лучшей ученицы Хогвартса. "На то она и лучшая", - последнее, о чём он успел подумать. Мысли улетели под её движениями, остались только стоны и вздохи.  
Он мог только стонать и сожалел, что у него связаны руки - очень хотелось запустить их в волосы Гермионы, провести по шее, а может быть и надавить на затылок, перехватывая контроль. Но, он действительно боялся пользоваться беспалочковой магией в таком состоянии - может случиться всё, что угодно.  
Он всё ещё в шоке, недоумении, но все эти мысли, как одна, улетучиваются из головы.  
Гермиона не пыталась вобрать член полностью, просто насаживалась насколько хватало сил, сосала, двигала головой, но Гарри достаточно и этого того.  
Он толкнулся бедрами, насколько позволяли путы, он потерялся в ощущениях и удовольствии.  
\- Гермиона, - стоном на выдохе.  
Гермиона отстранилась. Несколько капель попали на её лицо, туго затянутую блузкой грудь.  
Гарри кажется сошел с ума от этого зрелища и от того, как она вновь приблизила губы и слизнула капли с головки, и облизнулась.  
Потом Гермиона медленно отстранилась, поднялась с колен, наложила на них обоих очищающее заклинание и медленно прижалась к губам Гарри своими. Просто поцелуй, ничего такого, одно касание и вот она уже у двери.  
\- Подумай над моим предложением, - бросила она хриплым голосом и захлопнула дверь.  
То ли заклятие спало, то ли Гарри наконец выпустил магию и освободился, он не смог бы ответить даже под угрозой “авады”, он подошел к ближайшей парте и запрыгнул на неё, переводя дыхание. Кажется, он не способен был выйти к людям, слишком много мыслей было в голове.. Ему хотелось найти Гермиону, задать ей очень много вопросов, поцеловать ей по-настоящему. О, ему понравилось предложение Гермионы.  
И в то же время, они друзья, и Гарри совсем не хотелось портить дружбу. Дружба с привилегиями? Отношения? Что там предлагает Гермиона? Он не знал. Какие ещё могут быть варианты? Обо всем этом ему хотелось спросить у Гермионы. Но, пока что, он сидел в комнате, наколдовал себе стакан воды, и готовился к сложным вопросам и разговорам.

\- Вы опоздали.  
\- Мы разговаривали, - ответила Гермиона. Она чувствовала себя довольной и счастливой.  
\- Разговоры, после которых ты накрасила губы, - невозмутимо сказала Луна. - Тебе идёт эта помада.  
\- Ты о чём? - переспросила Джинни.  
Луна взмахнула палочкой, посылая в сторону Гермионы какое-то заклинание, и губы перестало печь.  
\- Ни о чём.  
\- Научишь меня? - уточнила Гермиона.  
\- На себе это не работает, - пожала плечами Луна. - Обращайся.  
\- Тогда ты должна научить меня, - попросил Гарри.  
Луна вновь вытащила палочку:  
\- Смотри, вот так. Сана! Ударение ставишь на первую "а".  
Гермиона тоже повторила за ней.   
\- Жест "О", со спиралью вокруг, и потом её перечёркиваешь.

Разговаривать с Гарри... Он точно придет к ней с вопросами! А Гермиона сейчас, не то чтобы не была готова, но точно не планировала. Какое место лучше позволит скрыться от него, чем слизеринские подземелья? Она прошла в спальню Драко, и не обнаружив там владельца - середина вечера, кто сидит в своей комнате? отправила к нему маленького патронуса. Не львицу, а маленького львенка - это гораздо незаметнее.  
"Спустись к себе"  
И Драко не заставил себя ждать. Наверное, он услышал, какой хриплый голос у Гермионы был на записи, но в любом случае, Гермиона не дала ему времени что-то спросить:  
\- Я трахнула Гарри! - огорошила она Драко с порога.  
\- Что? - этот вопрос, кажется, самый популярный сегодня.  
\- Я предложила ему поговорить, а потом... Думаю, это был лучший минет в жизни Гарри.  
Услышав голос Гермионы, Драко не сомневался, что она - права.  
\- Гриффиндорская отличница всё делает идеально, - усмехнулся он.  
Драко подошел ближе и жадно поцеловал её, может быть, надеясь почувствовать вкус, столь желанный вкус. Вылизал её рот, почти трахая языком.   
А потом резко надавил на плечи, опуская на колени, уже перед собой.   
\- Может быть, покажешь мне, как всё это было?  
И Гермиона не заставила себя ждать.  
Но если там всё началось с обездвиживающего заклинания, то почему здесь должно быть иначе?  
Драко удивленно охнул. Его руки Гермиона зафиксировала над головой. Она кайфовала. Если час назад все мысли в её голове вытеснило "Гарри, Гарри, Гарри", то как он стонал, желание попробовать его, так давно желанный вкус, ощущение власти над ним, то сейчас вектор был немного другой. В том кабинете, с Гарри, она всё-таки чувствовала страх. В любой момент, он мог её оттолкнуть, отшвырнуть, наорать. Отказать. И это не давало полностью расслабиться, а сейчас она могла действовать гораздо медленнее и увереннее. Хотя и повторяла всё те же движения, но, её возбуждение хлестало через край. Возбуждение, которое она сдерживала с того момента, как встала перед Гарри на колени, нет, ещё раньше, как только она поняла, что сделает это с ним. Она стонала в каждое движение, она сходила с ума, кажется. Она сжимает бедра и готова кончить прямо так - просто от этого давления и ощущения члена между своих губ. И вновь она позволила сперме попасть на её лицо, грудь, очень жалея, что так одета. Сейчас, она сразу сняла с Драко заклятие. Она не была уверена, что у неё есть силы встать и Драко поднял её вверх, подхватил на руки и донес до кровати и опустил на простыни.  
В первый раз оказавшись в его спальне, Гермиона смеялась, почему же его постельное не серебристо-зелёное, а потом сама же подарила ему изумрудные и серебряные комплекты. Но сейчас ей было не до цвета простыней.  
Несколько мгновений, и на ней уже не было одежды. Одежда брошена кучей у кровати, туда же отправилась мантия Драко. Штаны Драко оставил ещё на середине комнаты - не было смысла их надевать, раз они уже спущены до щиколоток.  
Драко не позволил ей долго мучиться от возбуждения. Теперь его очередь доставлять удовольствие. И, её руки не скованы, она может вцепиться пальцами в его волосы, надавить на затылок, заставляя двигаться сильнее. Требуется ей немного, она уже готова была кончить ещё стоя на коленях, и сейчас, стоило ему двинуть языком чуть интенсивнее, скользнуть пальцами в вагину, огладил изнутри и Гермиона громко застонала, чувствуя, как шершаво проходил воздух по горлу, как хрипло звучал её стон. Но конечно, она не могла думать обо всём этом, она вся поглощена удовольствием. Всё в ней слишком чувствительно, и уже непонятно, что приносят прикосновения - удовольствие или боль.  
Драко лёг рядом и позволил Гермионе в его объятиях прийти в себя.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующие несколько дней Гермиона старательно избегала Гарри. Он не видел её за пределами учебных классов, в Большом зале она если и появлялась, то в окружении других людей, когда он даже не мог к ней подойти. Она отвечала на вопросы младшекурсников, весело болтала, то с Джинни, то с Лавандой и старательно не оставалась с ним наедине.  
С Лавандой, после войны у них наладились отношения. После того, как Лаванда проявила себя в битве. После того, как они с Роном начали встречаться вновь, уже в этом, новом, мире.  
На пары Гермиона приходила последней и исчезала первой. Гарри казалось, что она не ночует в башне, он не ждал её, конечно, допоздна в гостиной, как раньше делала сама Гермиона, но он ни разу не видел её, ни уходящей, ни возвращающейся. И всё же, поднявшись однажды среди ночи, чтобы это проверить, он не мог не проверил, Гарри обнаружил её мирно спящей, и, конечно же, не стал будить.  
Ограничение прохода в женскую спальню, Гарри игнорировал. Он целеустремлен, он просто хлестал магией, и лестница подчинилась. Гермиона спала так мирно, что именно в этом момент Гарри испугался. Гермиона его избегает. И... “Империус”. Это слово зазвучало в голове.   
На завтраке он ничего не ел. Когда он зашел в Большой зал, Гермиона уже выходила через противоположные двери, вышла и исчезла, как обычно, и Гарри не успел у неё спросить вообще ни о чём. Но, он был испуган, он не хотел об этом думать, но, возможно, Гермиона избегает его, не потому, что сама хочет, а потому, что когда она пришла в себя, она просто не смогла об этом думать?  
Он дождался первой пары и конечно же обнаружил Гермиону на другом конце класса. Выяснять такие важные вопросы прилюдно ужасная идея, но он просто не мог ждать. Волнение съедало его. Гарри поймал взгляд Гермионы и произнёс одними губами: "Империус".  
Гермиона побледнела, а потом в сторону Гарри прилетел журавлик:  
"Ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь. Или слишком хорошо. Я даю тебе время. Я просто даю тебе время подумать."  
Гарри выдохнул. Гарри выдохнул так громко, что, кажется привлёк этим внимание Снейпа, и пришлось отвечать на вопрос и объяснять, что такое луннокристаллический эффект.  
И, до конца пары, Снейп не сводил с Гарри взгляда.  
А Гермиона. Гермиона вновь исчезла и на этот раз, даже не пришла на Историю магии.  
Макгонагал вообще сквозь пальцы смотрела на посещаемость героев войны. Вернее, на посещение таких занятий, как История магии. Свои занятия она игнорировать не позволяла и не давала спуску не пропустившим, ни опоздавшим.   
И всё равно, к ним она относилась гораздо лояльнее - нацеленная на результат, а не на процесс. За первый месяц, никому из старшекурсников не было назначено ни одного наказания. Даже Снейп просто снимал баллы, но не гнал, ни к своим котлам, ни к Филчу. Ну да, как пугать отработками, тех, кто воевал рядом с тобой. Хотя нет, в сентябре всех опоздавших и провинившихся отправляли на отработки в библиотеку. Помогать восстанавливать стеллажи и расставлять книги, стирать пыль, но делали все это они магией - не самая обременительная из отработок.

К концу дня напряжение достигло пика. Гарри просто искрил, готовый в любой момент взорваться. Он понимал, что вот так вот разговаривать с Гермионой вообще не стоит, пытался держать себя в руках, но, столкнувшись в коридоре у ванной старост с Малфоем - столкнувшись в прямом смысле слова, он готов был начать орать или кидать заклинаниями.  
\- Малфой!.. - только и успел сказать он.   
Драко понял что-то по его тону.  
\- Подожди, золотой мальчик. Придержи свою магию. Ты же не хочешь навредить мне?  
"Придержи свою магию. Ты же не хочешь навредить мне?", негромкий голос, но слова загрохотали в голове, забились пульсом в висках.  
Это те же слова, которые говорила Гермиона, и даже интонации слишком похожи.  
Гарри застыл, Драко затолкал его в ванную старост. Да, у них обоих есть пароли, которые хоть и меняются каждый месяц, но новый Гарри всегда получал от Гермионы безо всяких проблем. В таких привелегиях были свои преимущества. Но Гарри был рад, что староста не он. Зачем ему это нужно? К тому же, Гермиону слушался даже он.  
И вновь перед глазами у Гарри - как именно он слушался Гермиону, и он даже не заметил, как за ними с Драко захлопнулась дверь.  
И, он вновь обездвижен и привязан к стене, также как до этого его обездвижила Гермиона.  
\- Малфой? Черт, что ты вздумал!  
\- Золотой мальчик бесится? Золотой мальчик готов разнести весь Хогвартс? - елейный голос, растягивание гласных. Гарри чувствовал себя завороженным, как змея перед факиром.   
\- Отвяжи меня.  
Почему-то он не разнес ещё Малфоя и ванную старост.  
\- Золотой мальчик потерял свою золотую девочку и не знает, где её найти?  
\- А ты знаешшь? - прошипел Гарри, сам не понимая, говорит ли на английски или на серпентарго.  
Драко провел пальцем по его щеке, вниз. Пальцы мазнули по губам.  
\- Золотой мальчик...  
Драко будто о чём-то задумался, облизал губы. Чего Гарри не ожидал, так это того, что в следующий момент на него накинут заклятие немоты и Драко раздвинет его ноги своим коленом, а потом скользнет рукой к паху, вызывая не отвращение, а возбуждение. Огладит член сквозь штаны, и вновь, тем голосом, от которого у Гарри скользили мурашки по всему телу скажет:  
\- Ты можешь вырваться в любой момент, ты знаешь это. Ты слишком силен, не мне тебя удерживать, - Драко вновь облизнул свои губы, - очень силён. Но Гермионе это не понравится.  
Драко не пояснил что именно не понравится, и вновь провел рукой по члену Гарри.  
Гарри откинул голову на стену, закрыл глаза и нахмурился. Смущала не реакция его тела на ласки другого парня, но это же - Малфой. “Опальный слизеринский принц”, как называла его в этом году Гермиона. Малфой, по-хозяйски распоряжающийся его телом, Малфой, который зачаровал его. Малфой, спокойно говорящий о Гермионе, и называющий её по имени.  
Пока он придается этим размышлениям, Драко раздернул ширинку на его джинсах и запустил руку в трусы, провел пальцами лаская, погладил. Гарри думал о Гермионе, Драко сказал о ней что-то ещё, и в какой-то момент, образы Драко и Гермионы сплелись. Не слились воедино, но мелькнули перед его закрытыми веками вместе и он распахнул глаза.  
На щеках Драко алели пятна румянца, он покусывал свои губы, к этим губам почему-то так хотелось прикоснуться, но Гарри не сделал этого. Он боялся, что если хотя бы пошевелится, его магия вырвется на свободу. Да, он знал, что может освободиться в любой момент, но не сделал этого. Он позволил Драко. Он смотрел в его серые глаза. Драко кусал губы, штаны Гарри были приспущены, и не сползали ниже, кажется, только благодаря магии. Драко уверенно ласкал его, а с губ Гарри вместо стона сорвалось шипение, на серпентарго. Серпентарго заклятию немоты оказалось неподвластно.  
От это шипения Драко шире распахнул глаза, но не шарахнулся, а тихо застонал сам. Гарри понравилась его реакция и он продолжил, также на серпентарго:  
\- Малфой, я утоплю тебя в этом бассейне. Я оторву, откушу тебе голову, - шипение на серпентарго таких вещей, - Малфой, только посмей убрать руку.   
Драко тихо стонал и уже прижался всем телом, распластался по Гарри, обнимая одной рукой его плечи, а другой двигая всё быстрее и сильнее.  
\- Малфой, - прошипел Гарри кончая, пачкая ладонь Драко.  
Драко переждал его оргазм, коротко поцеловал в губы, не проникая языком и отстранился.  
Когда Гарри пришел в себя, Драко уже не было. На этот раз, он освободился от пут сам, обратил внимание на то, что русалка застыла на картине, очевидно заблокированная, и, открыв все краны в ванной старост на полную, разделся и нырнул, погружаясь в ароматную воду с пузырьками, которые на этот раз - золотые и серебряные.

\- Добби, чистые брюки и рубашку, и бельё, - сказал он громко.   
Через мгновение в воздухе зависла вешалка, на которой с названными предметы гардероба, а также, рядом, просто в воздухе висело полотенце. В такие моменты Гарри нравилось быть "рабовладельцем" - главное, не говорить об этом Гермионе. Хотя, кажется в её отношении к эльфам произошел качественный сдвиг. Гарри несколько раз замечал, как она спокойно заказывала в гостиную чай с печеньем, но не обращал на это особого внимания.  
И сейчас он озвучил свою догадку: "Малфой"  
Гарри оделся и, бросив грязные вещи прямо у ванной, зная, что через несколько минут они исчезнут, чтобы появится вновь в его шкафу чистые, сухие и отглаженные, целеустремленно пошёл в башню, в комнату Гермионы. Ему было неважно, есть она или нет на месте, он был уверен, что поговорить им нужно обязательно.  
В другой ситуации он бы сел в кресло и ждал там, но, он усмехнулся, после всего что было, глупо соблюдать приличия. И, Гарри растянулся на кровати, оставляя мокрые следы от своих волос на ткани покрывала.  
Покрывало было песочно-желтое, как шкура львицы. Львицей был патронус Гермионы, и Гарри сам дарил это покрывало. "Самый подходящий для тебя зверь, самый подходящий для тебя цвет", сказал тогда он.  
Так Гермиона его и застала - лежащего плашмя на её кровати и запускающего мыльные пузыри из волшебной палочки вверх над собой. Мыльные пузыри кружились, мерцали радужными переливами, то уменьшались, то увеличивались. Иногда Гарри поднимал руку вверх и лопал несколько.  
Гермиона постояла на пороге:  
\- Правила не для тебя?  
\- Кто бы говорил, - спокойно отозвался Гарри.  
Ему не хотелось подниматься, было так спокойно и хорошо, и стало ещё лучше, когда Гермиона появилась.  
\- Иди сюда, - похлопал Гарри ладонью рядом с собой.   
Гермиона скинула туфли, мантию и села рядом, подобрав ноги под себя, даже не пытаясь прикрыть колени не очень длинной юбкой.  
\- Значит, Малфой, - просто сказал Гарри.  
\- Малфой? - переспросила Гермиона, не очень понимая, что он имеет ввиду.  
\- Ты и Малфой. Он говорит твоими интонациями и ведет себя как ты.   
\- Вау! - Гермиона не удержалась от удивленного вздоха. - Я правильно тебя понимаю?  
\- Почти. У вас двоих очень интересная привычка привязывать меня к стене. Правда, он был гораздо скромнее, обошелся только руками. Вы поспорили на меня?  
Гермиона вздохнула и удивленно округлила губы:  
\- Ооо.  
Гарри смотрел на неё, на румянец на её щеках. Гермиона перевернулась и упала на кровать, расположив голову на его бедрах, ближе к коленям.  
\- Мы не спорили. Это была не шутка. Я была совершенно серьезна: я тебя хочу. Ты не злишься?  
\- Я хочу ответов.  
\- Драко жив?  
\- Драко, - протянул Гарри, - кажется, я слишком много пропустил.  
Гермиона усмехнулась:  
\- Не так уж и много. Он жив или мне прятать тебя от аврората?  
\- Жив, цел, не знаю насколько доволен.  
\- То есть, ты позволил ему всё, и не убил при этом? Всё-таки я была права и тебе нравятся парни.  
\- Крам.  
\- Что?  
\- Не ты одна на него заглядывалась на четвертом курсе.  
Гермиона рассмеялась:  
\- Кажется, у нас с тобой очень сходятся вкусы.  
\- Но, Малфой?!  
\- Ты не будешь орать, ругаться?  
Гарри медленно водил пальцами по волосам Гермионы.  
\- У тебя слишком хорошо получается меня убеждать.  
Гермиона чувствовала, что Гарри улыбается.  
\- Я ничего не думаю. Я пока не понял, что это значило. Ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом? Ты хочешь заняться сексом с нами обоими? Он хочет меня трахнуть?  
\- Всё сразу, - уверенно сказала Гермиона.  
Гарри совсем не удивился такому ответу.  
\- Ты уверена, что стоит портить дружбу сексом?   
\- Портить или стать ещё ближе?  
\- А как же Рон?  
\- Рон счастлив и я счастлива за него.  
\- Ты была в него влюблена.  
\- Война - это слишком много эмоций. Война перемалывает что-то в тебе, оголяет нервы. После, мы перестали быть прежними, ты знаешь это сам.  
Гарри только согласно кивнул, не обращая внимание на то, что Гермиона его не видит, но она каким-то волшебным образом, если это слово стоило применять, в самом волшебном месте Британии, его поняла.  
\- Вы любовники или пара?  
\- Сейчас всё сразу. Но ты точно хочешь говорить обо мне и Драко?  
\- Я не знаю о чём говорить, - просто ответил Гарри.  
\- Но ты меня хочешь.  
\- Да. Но я не уверен, что хочу только секса. Ты, наверное, самый близкий мне человек в этом мире. Ты... Сможем ли мы после ночи проведенной вместе остаться просто друзьями?  
\- Я не предлагаю тебе одну ночь.  
\- Судя по вашему поведению, секс, секс, и ничего кроме секса.  
\- Секс хорошее начало для отношений тех, кто давно знаком. Но тебя это не устраивает, - голос Гермионы стал мягким. Гарри не был уверен, что когда-то слышал её такой томной.  
\- Я не знаю, что меня устраивает. И, Малфой. Кажется, в этом уравнении не двое, а трое.  
\- Трое. Но если ты думаешь, что я каждый день подхожу к кому-то и делаю подобные предложения, поверь мне - это не так. Отношения... наша дружба, для меня самое важное. И всё же есть мысли, которые не отбросишь просто так. Секс тобой, это то, о чём я слишком долго старалась даже не думать.  
\- Что?  
\- Что? Мы не будем сейчас говорить об этом. Ладно? Но, если ты хочешь, чтобы это был не только секс...  
\- Я не уверен, что соглашусь на меньшее...   
\- Чем получает Драко от меня, - тихо продолжила за ним Гермиона.  
А потом перекатилась, оказываясь с Гарри нос к носу. Они не первый раз валялись в одной кровати, они даже спали вместе, но никогда это не было столь интимно.  
Гермиона склонилась над ним, целуя. Гарри не стал сопротивляться, конечно же. Её мягкие губы, запах её кожи и волос, ваниль и что-то пряное. Гарри отдался поцелую, позволяя ему поглотить себя, не думая ни о чём кроме этих губ и языка и касаний. Он не чувствовал как прижимает к себе Гермиону и что она уже запустила руки в его волосы, и само он оглаживает её плечи и шею.  
Наконец Гермиона отстранилась:  
\- Кажется, главный вопрос мы решили.  
\- Какой?  
\- Ты меня хочешь, - Гермиона будто выдохнула с облегчением.  
Гарри рассмеялся. Он не хотел ничего говорить, потому что боялся, что после смеха будет слишком много грусти в его словах. Но Гермиона не дала повиснуть молчанию.  
\- Давай начнем просто со свидания?  
\- Свидание?  
\- Ни ты, ни я, никогда не были на нормальном свидании. Не знаю, был ли на них Драко. Просто свидание. Чтобы...Ну знаешь, вся эта романтика, когда люди узнают друг друга.  
\- Мы и так знаем друг друга.  
\- Как друзья. К тому же, как ты сказал, ты слишком много пропустил. Да и мы, с Драко, не то чтобы у нас были какие-то романтические моменты. Ничего такого, что тебе бы не понравилось. "Конфетно-букетный" период. Знаешь, когда двое только начинают встречаться, знакомятся друг с другом, ухаживают, дарят цветы, обычно мужчины женщинам, и конфеты, подарки, ходят в рестораны, куда-то на вечеринки.  
\- И ты предлагаешь...?  
\- Да, я предлагаю начать именно с этого. Знаешь все эти парочки в кафе мадам…  
\- О нет, туда я точно не пойду.  
\- Я сама не готова подойти и близко. И всё-таки я хочу свидания. Там, где нас никто не знает, там, где мы будем просто "мы".  
\- Получать цветы и конфеты?  
\- Конфеты ты любишь гораздо больше меня, и я с удовольствием их тебе подарю! - отбила подачу Гермиона. - А цветы, цветы это для Невилла.  
\- Его с собой мы брать не будем, - рассмеялся Гарри, - - Ты предлагаешь отправиться на свидание втроём?   
Гермиона задумалась.  
\- Нет, сначала вдвоём. Я и ты. Маггловский Лондон. Чтобы это было такое, картинное, классическое первое свидание, как бывает в глупых фильмах, - она видела, что Гарри нравится эта идея. - Потом, я, ты и Драко. Чтобы ты просто мог понять, чтобы ты мог понять, насколько тебе комфортно с ним, с нами, просто мог подумать. А потом, ты и Драко, конечно же. Представь, просто представь. Знаешь, мне действительно этого хочется.  
\- А вы с Драко, вы были на свидании?  
\- Нет. И кажется настало время это исправить.  
\- Четыре первых свидания?  
\- Звучит замечательно.  
Напряжение покинуло Гарри.  
\- Я не могу обещать тебе что-то.   
\- Я тоже не могу ничего обещать.  
\- Гермиона, ты великолепна, ты знаешь?  
Никто из них не потянулся за новым поцелуем, они лежали рядом, на расстоянии прикосновения, на расстоянии вдоха и им было хорошо. Ни один не заметил, как заснул.  
Гарри проснулся несколько часов спустя. Понял, что так и находится в спальне Гермионы. Идти к себе было лень, но он понимал, что надо раздеться. Особенно, надо раздеться Гермионе: она как то жаловалась, что даже магический бюстгальтер - не то, что хочется носить круглосуточно. Он окликнул её.  
Весь прошлый год, они достаточно сильно дергались от касаний без предупреждения, и он не знал, перестала ли это делать Гермиона, перестал ли это делать он сам.  
Гермиона сонно пробормотала:  
\- Гарри.  
\- Тебе надо раздеться.  
\- Да.  
\- А я пойду к себе.  
\- Не уходи, - попросила она.  
Но:  
\- Переодевайся и ложись спать, увидимся утром.

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся очень рано, но когда он спустился в гостиную, его уже ждала Гермиона. Она просто улыбнулась, встала ему на встречу, подошла и коснулась губами его щеки. Гарри улыбнулся и они пошли на завтрак.  
\- Ты ему уже сказала? - по пути спросил Гарри.  
Гермиона слегка зарделась:  
\- Конечно. Отправила патронуса.  
Гарри согласно кивнул, и, в большом зале, уверенно потащил Гермиону за руку к слизеринскому столу, где уже сидел Драко Малфой.  
Было ещё совсем рано и в зале было мало людей, но, видимо, не у них одних были причины вскочить пораньше.  
Гарри подтолкнул Гермиону, чтобы она села с одной стороны от Драко, а сам опустился с другой. Если сначала Драко смотрел на приближающуюся парочку с удивлением, но посчитал, что они идут поздороваться и может быть поговорить, то здесь он вскинул бровь, но ничего не спросил - объясняйте сами.  
\- Привет, меня зовут Гарри Поттер, - невозмутимо протянул ему руку Гарри.  
\- Очень приятно, Драко Малфой, - в тон ему ответил Драко, церемонно пожал протянутую руку и склонил голову. Это было ещё более смешно из-за того, что они сидели на скамье перед столом, близко друг от друга, и нельзя сказать, что было место для таких маневров.  
Гермиона усмехнулась, но ничего не сказала.  
\- Так значит, ты встречаешься с моей лучшей подругой? - спросил Гарри, и по его тону не было понятно, как он к этому относится.  
Гермиона потянулась через Драко и пихнула Гарри в бок, а на обратном пути её ладонь скользнула Драко по пояснице, подтверждая, что всё в порядке и волноваться нечего.  
\- Так значит, ты согласен сходить со мной на свидание? - парировал Драко.  
Говорили они тихо, да и некому было их здесь подслушивать. Несколько студентов с курсов младше - Гарри не знал слизеринцев по именам - сидели в отдалении, хаффлпавцы за соседним столом выглядели слишком сонными, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то кроме еды на своем столе.  
\- Туше! - подтвердил Гарри.  
Драко улыбнулся и они приступили к еде.

Пожалуй, ничего не изменилось. Гарри всё также ходил на занятия, всё также дружески общался с Гермионой, лишь иногда они касались друг друга, и, если вместе сидели за уроками, то не отодвигались, стремясь создать "приличное расстояние".  
\- Вы помирились! - обрадовался Рон за обедом.  
\- Мы и не ссорились!  
\- Ну да, конечно, именно так я и подумал, когда вы неделю не общались друг с другом.

В четверг Гермиона заявила, что на свидание они отправятся в субботу.  
\- Хогсмид?  
\- Маггловский Лондон, я же говорила. Мы отправимся в Хогсмид, а потом аппарируем.  
\- Может быть через камин на площадь Гриммо?  
\- Зачем привлекать к себе внимание? Аппарацию освоили оба.  
Гарри согласился, а потом спросил:  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что на свидание должны парни приглашать девушек.  
\- Я за равноправие, к тому же, кого здесь соблазняют, меня или тебя?  
На это Гарри нечего было ответить.  
Гермиона предупредила Рона и Лаванду, что главными среди восьмикурсников в Хогсмиде остаются они.  
\- Никакой личной жизни, - пробурчал Рон, но, конечно же, не был против - старшекурсники никогда не доставляли проблем. Стычки между факультетами канули в лету, а помочь, при случае, старостам школы и старостам факультета не было так уж обременительно.  
В этом году значки всех старост были закляты по тому же принципу, что в свое время монеты АД. Гермиона лично настояла на этом и сама заколдовала, безо всяких просьб со стороны учителей.   
-Взаимоподдержка и взаимовыручка, - заявила она, не позволяя даже слова вставить ни декану, ни директору школы.  
А каким образом значки появились у всех её друзей, оставалось загадкой.  
"А что вы мне сделаете, я героиня войны", как бы говорила Гермиона. Так что, в случае каких-либо проблем, на помощь спешили все ближайшие обладатели значков. И Гермиона могла так оставаться в Хогвартсе, когда ей хотелось провести тихое утро или утро с Драко, о чём посторонним знать конечно же было не нужно, так и как сейчас, отправиться с Гарри гулять по Лондону.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (автор знает, что не все "маггловские" исторические реалии соответствуют действительности, но благополучно на это положил)

Перенеслись они всё же к “Дырявому котлу”. Место которое оба знали наизусть и в котором точно не привлечешь внимание посторонних. Гермиона окинула их обоих взглядом: оба они зная, что ждет их маггловский мир, а не магический, и оделись достаточно нейтрально - брюки, рубашки, куртки. Свою мантию Гермиона сняла и запихнула в сумочку. Не то чтобы её смущало показаться в Хогвартсе в таком виде, но всё же сегодня она хотела не привлекать внимание. Сумочка была новая, но, по-прежнему - бездонная.  
Гермиона оглядела их обоих и подытожила:  
\- Сойдёт.  
Хотя застегнула рубашку на Гарри под горло, вручила ему карту Лондона, которую достала из той же сумочки и наколдовала на лацкан вышивку в виде болгарского флага. Свою сумочку также окрасила в болгарские цвета.  
\- Так мы будем похожи на иностранных туристов, и все наши странности спишут на это.  
Гарри с ней согласился. Гермиона задумчиво произнесла:  
\- Такси? - и сама же ответила на это. - Хотя нет, - и потащила друга к метро.  
В метро Гарри не ориентировался, но быстрая реакция и умение следовать за подругой, которое не раз помогало ему на войне, позволили не тушеваться и понять, как себя вести. Несколько минут и они оказались на станции Бейкер Стрит. Гарри вспомнил, про 221В и огляделся, но Гермиона быстро подвела его к другим дверям - к ресторану с надписью "Феникс".  
\- Тебе должно понравиться, - сказала она.  
Учтивая хостес распахнула перед ними двери, Гермиона назвала своё имя и их провели к небольшому столику в глубине зала. Драконы, узоры..  
\- Вау, - выдохнул Гарри.  
Девушка, провожавшая их, улыбнулась такой реакции и разложила перед ними меню.  
\- Ты же не думал, что я позволю тебе умереть с голоду?  
\- Я даже не сомневался в тебе, - разулыбался Гарри.  
Названия в меню ему конечно же ни о чем не говорили. Он увидел набор блюд озаглавленный так же, как ресторан и решил, что именно это ему и надо.  
\- Наверное, сюда не ходят на завтрак, но у меня большие планы, - сказала Гермиона, когда учтивый официант принял их заказ.  
\- Это китайская кухня? - всё же переспросил Гарри.  
Не то чтобы окружающая обстановка и надпись "oriental" ему ни о чем не сказали.  
\- Знаешь, шесть лет мы были заперты в Хогвартсе и год на войне, я не знаю толком ни обычный мир, ни магический. - Нам 18 лет, Гарри, и я не хочу оказаться запертой в двух улицах и одном министерстве. Я хочу попробовать кухню разных народах, побывать в разных странах. Посмотри на эти китайские фонарики, какие они красивые. И страна, где поклоняются драконам и фениксам... Знаешь, в Гонконге магглы строят небоскребы с отверстиями, чтобы сквозь них к побережью могли свободно летать драконы.  
\- Магглы? Они знают про драконов?  
\- Обычные люди верят в драконов, хотя и знают, что такая конструкция нужна для ветра. А маги, маги видят этих драконов, и они действительно летят там свободно. По крайней мере, так написано в туристических проспектах. Я была с родителями во Франции и Болгарии, но какими короткими были мои каникулы каждый год!  
\- Прости, - Гарри чувствовал свою вину. Во многом из-за него она спешила вернуться с каникул быстрее.  
\- Нет, мне самой хотелось больше времени проводить в магическом мире, больше узнавать. Но, пока мы бежали, я увидела насколько обширна маггловская Англия и как мало я знаю. Я хочу всё это узнать.  
\- Что ещё ты хочешь? - улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Тебя, Драко, поступить в Оксфорд. Изучать маггловский Лондон - мы ведь столько о нём не знаем. Даже я, проводя лето с родителями, так много всего пропустила. Попробовать кухню разных народов: индийскую, тайскую, вьетнамскую, американскую, мексиканскую, русскую, итальянскую, китайскую, японскую...  
Гермиона взмахнула рукой.  
\- Мы оказались заперты в этом замке и на этой войне. А ещё я хочу на море.  
\- Летом?  
\- Нет, летом мы будем слишком заняты поступлением. Я хочу на море на рождественские каникулы. С тобой.  
\- А как же Малфой? - удивился Гарри.  
\- В первую очередь, я хочу поехать туда с тобой. Я решила, что это всё для тебя и меня. Мы с тобой проводим не так много времени вместе, и мне не хватает... того что было. Мы целый год были неразлучны, а этим летом оказалось слишком много забот, слишком много дел и мы с тобой почти не виделись. Как ты сказал, ты слишком много пропустил в моей жизни. А я столько не знаю о тебе, таком взрослом. Кажется, за это лето ты повзрослел так сильно,  
\- А Рон? Ты не хочешь взять его с нами?  
\- Рон - счастлив. Рон счастлив, и это самое главное. Я поделилась своими планами с Лавандой и ей тоже понравилась эта идея. Правда, она захотела в Индию - общение с сестрами Патил не прошло бесследно. Мне кажется, эту поездку мы можем подарить им на Рождество. Конечно, Рон и Лаванда способны это оплатить сами, но нам как минимум не придется мучиться с выбором подарка.  
Гарри абсолютно не возражал, Гермиона продолжила:  
\- Я бы хотела отправиться с тобой где не очень жарко, где можно купаться, бродить по городу, пробовать местную кухню и делать покупки. Если окажется хоть один шанс, что ты, я и Драко станем реальностью, я бы позвала его с нами. Но в первую очередь...  
\- То есть ты хотела бросить Малфоя на каникулы?  
\- Он прекрасно проведет Рождество с родителями, а времени для нас двоих, такого времени может больше и не быть. Я уже выбрала путевки.  
\- Маггловский курорт или магический? - если Гермиона что-то решила, то стоит согласиться и наслаждаться.  
\- Маггловский, но с выходом в магический мир. Достаточно уединенное место.  
Официант вернулся и расставил на столе множество блюд в необычной посуде. Конечно, Гарри представлял себе завтрак не так, но кто откажется попробовать много видов мяса с незнакомыми специями и другую интересную еду.  
Как напиток им принесли чай, его выбирала Гермиона. Что-то незнакомое для Гарри, с цветочном ароматом. И ему понравилось. Ему нравилось всё.  
\- Насколько у нас плотное расписание, - всё же спросил Гарри.  
\- Мм?  
\- Ну, мы должны сейчас быстро позавтракать и мчаться?  
\- Нет конечно. У меня есть пара планов, но мы совсем не ограничены по времени.

\- Хотя мне кажется, что ты знаешь обо мне абсолютно всё, возможно ты и права. Сейчас, мне кажется, что главное, что я не знаю о тебе, это ты и Малфой.  
\- Ой, прекрати называть его так.  
\- “Опальный слизеринский принц”? - стал ёрничать Гарри.  
\- Ты знаешь его имя, - рассмеялась Гермиона.  
\- Ладно, и всё же?  
\- Тебя не удивило, когда я подстригла волосы, но удивляет это.  
\- Конечно, меня не удивило, я сам привел в парикмахерскую.  
Если быть точным, формально в парикмахерскую Гарри привела Гермиона. В маггловскую парикмахерскую в паре минут ходьбы от площади Гриммо. Салон только для мужчин. Она отдала его в руки специалисту, шепнув на ухо “если ты пожелаешь сам, волосы не будут отрастать”, и села на соседний стул, листая каталог стрижек.  
Гарри аккуратно и достаточно просто подстригли волосы. Внезапно, ему понравились эти равномерные щелчки ножниц у головы, и он даже не возражал, когда его повели мыть голову. Ну, он сначала удивился, но Гермиона кивнула, подтверждая, что так и надо, и он позволил теплой воде и ароматному шампуню расслабить себя ещё больше. Едва он встал, чтобы расплатиться, на его место тут же села Гермиона и развернув каталог показала мастеру свой выбор. Мастер не возражал, что сейчас ему обслуживать девушку, а не парня - головы у всех одинаковые. Щелчок ножниц, и хвост Гермионы россыпью полетел на пол.  
Гарри действительно не удивился. Гермиона будто выросла из своей прически. Она всё ещё была той храброй девочкой с кудрявой копной волос, но уже не была той, кто пытается заслужить одобрение любой ценой, укладывает волосы аккуратно и прилично.  
Её подстригли так, что кудряшки стояли упругыми пружинками и обрамляли её лицо, но были достаточно короткими, чтобы не падать на глаза.  
\- О да, - только и сказал тогда Гарри, - тебе очень классно! Тебе великолепно.  
Гермиона удивилась его отклику не больше, чем он её решению. Парню-парикмахеру понравилась такая реакция, к тому же они оставили щедрые чаевые. Расплатившись они вышли из парикмахерской, незаметно очистили от своих волос корзину и пол, и отправились уже в оптику, выбирать Гарри новые очки.  
\- Ты львица, а не лев, - смеясь сказал Гарри, - у тебя не должно быть пушистой гривы.  
\- Эй, я думала что тебе нравились мои длинные волосы!  
\- Очень, - не стал отнекиваться Гарри, - но эта прическа тебе тоже очень идёт.  
Он провел рукой по её кудряшкам. Сейчас волосы немного отросли и она отодвигала их со лба косынкой-ободком, позволяя забавно торчать сзади.  
\- Надо, кстати, подстричься, - вспомнила Гермиона. - Но не сегодня.  
\- Не уходи от темы. Откуда. В твоей жизни. Взялся. Драко Малфой?  
\- Ты не поверишь, но всё началось из-за этой стрижки.  
\- Что? Я сам тебя толкнул в его объятия?  
\- О, Гарри, не делай вид, что ты ревнуешь, - усмехнулась Гермиона.  
\- Может быть, я действительно ревную?  
\- Гарри! Мы столкнулись с ним в маленьком ресторанчике в Косом переулке. Я там обедала, он уже уходил и когда увидел меня застыл в изумлении. Вот его моя стрижка просто шокировала. Как он потом сказал, он не привык, чтобы волшебницы так коротко обрезали волосы, а на магглорожденных, которые ходят в Хогвартсе “как попало”, он, “конечно же никогда не обращал внимание”. Это недостойно Драко Малфоя думать обо всяких магглах. Мы поругались, как обычно ругаетесь с ним вы. Знаешь, кажется тогда, второй раз в жизни, я готова была его ударить.  
\- И?  
\- А потом он позвал меня на ужин. Мы встретились, и как-то незаметно оказались в моей спальне. Тот самый одноразовый секс без обязательств, от которого отказался ты.  
\- Одноразовый секс. Без обязательств, - протянул Гарри, всё-таки справившись с этими странными китайскими приборами для еды. Пользоваться только с вилкой он не захотел, и они с Гермионой на пару, не прекращая разговора, сражались с едой. Кажется, именно благодаря этому, они просидят здесь долго.  
\- Значит, тебе понравилось, какой он любовник?  
\- Меня никогда не целовали так, - невозмутимо продолжила Гермиона, запивая свои слова чаем, - будто его губы сразу везде, будто... Я не знаю, какой он с другими, но со мной... Как будто я самое ценное в его мире в этот момент. Я спросила его, что он думает, о том, что я “грязнокровка”, - Гермиона усмехнулась, - он ответил, что я тупая и грязный во мне только язык. Кажется, когда мы занимались любовью я наговорила ему достаточно, для таких выводов, - Гермиона вздохнула вспоминая. - Ну, и этот вопрос мы больше не поднимали. “Не важно, какого я происхождения, главное, что я - Гермиона Грейнджер”, - так заявил Драко. Хотя, мы действительно не планировали продолжать. А потом мы увидели друг друга в министерстве, я хотела получить пропуск отдел защиты магических существ, но мне не удавалось убедить какую-то старую ведьму - ведьма это не магический статус, а характеристика, - она считала, что даже то, что я “сама Грейнджер”, не дает мне право проходить куда-то не являясь работником министерства. Вот только, когда появился Драко, это перестало иметь для неё значение. “Мистер Мааалфой”. И с его помощью пропуск я получила. И кто из нас герой войны?  
Нужные документы я нашла очень быстро, и знаешь, в отделе защиты магических существ очень мало сотрудников и в их библиотеке нет никого и никаких следящих заклинаний.  
\- Вы?  
\- Да, мы “осквернили” там кресло. Это было было самое горячее, что было в моей жизни до этого июля.  
\- Июль? - переспросил Гарри.  
\- Да. Драко уже было восемнадцать, а тебе - нет.  
\- Значит, спальней вы не ограничились. А Хогвартс?  
\- У Драко, как и у нас, отдельная спальня, но конечно, он не может пройти ни в гриффиндорскую гостиную, где бдит Полная Дама, ни по нашей заколдованной лестнице. Я знаю пароли от всех гостиных, я же староста. Первые пару раз я проходила к нему именно под этим предлогом, потом узнала пароль и от его комнаты, а легкого дезилюминационного заклинания хватает, чтобы никто не обращал на меня внимания.   
\- Чувствуешь себя, как дома?  
\- А почему бы и нет? Не могу же я заниматься в Хогвартсе только учёбой.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, я разочарован! - тоном профессора Снейпа произнес Гарри.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы хотите, чтобы я прекратила?  
\- Нет, мне просто интересно, только ли спальней... Драко, - после паузы Гарри всё-таки назвал его по имени, так, как просила его Гермиона.  
\- Гарри, - Гермиона откровенно смеялась, - ты много раз видел, как парочки обжимаются по углам, так? Но все они боятся Филча, Макгонагалл, Снейпа, и не знают замок, как знаем я и ты.  
\- Таак? Ты никого не боишься, и?  
\- В этом замке очень много потайных ниш.  
\- Гермиона!  
\- Даа? Не всегда у нас было время встретиться после занятий, а вот столкнувшись в коридоре, зажать Драко где-то на несколько минут оказалось очень интересно. К тому же, ты не поверишь - Драко так возбуждает школьная форма на мне.  
В этом Гарри был полностью согласен с Драко. Эти школьные юбки... Особенно последнее время, он постоянно задерживал взгляд на юбке Гермионы. То есть, он, конечно же, любовался ей всей, он не мог перестать думать о её губах, но юбка...  
\- В классе зельеварения мы бы конечно, заняться любовью не рискнули, но по соседству есть несколько пустых аудиторий. Задранная юбка, парта, ты когда нибудь думал об этом?  
\- Теперь не смогу перестать, - голос Гарри стал ниже, глаза потемнели.  
Гермиона с деланной невозмутимостью продолжила есть.  
Гарри не знал, радоваться или огорчаться тому, что никаких подробностей она не озвучивала. Наверное, стоило радоваться, всё же, Гермиона с ним играла, но очевидно было, что у неё на этот день много планов, и она, действительно, готова придерживаться официальной линии - никакого секса на первом свидании.  
Первое свидание после того, как шесть лет провел в одной башне, год - в одной палатке, много дней - в одной спальне. Была в этом какая-то ирония. Хотя, Гарри на самом деле наслаждался происходящим. На удивления, слушая о сексе Гермионы с Драко Малфоем он не чувствовал ревности, только возбуждение. На мгновение мелькнула мысль не только о себе и Гермионе, в одном из заброшенных классов, но и о нём самом и Драко. Картинка в голове несколько раз перевернулась, но он так и не определился, кто должен быть на парте, а кто склониться сверху.  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
\- Что? - заинтересовалась Гермиона.  
\- У тебя можно задрать юбку, а представь в юбке меня или Драко.  
Гермиона расхохоталась, возбуждение немного схлынуло и они смогли спокойно закончить завтрак.  
За этими разговорами просидели они до полудня, задавали друг-другу вопросы, про планы, шутили о чём-то, и в общем-то вели себя как вполне приличные молодые люди, которые не обсуждают в ресторане секс в школьных кабинетах.  
Не позволив Гарри даже достать бумажник, Гермиона заявила:  
\- Это же я тебя привела на свидание, значит - плачу я.  
\- Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с Гермионой Грейнджер? - Гарри убрал бумажник обратно в карман.  
Гермиона расплатилась и они вернулись на улицу. Она дотащила Гарри до дома 221В:  
\- Всегда мечтала тут побывать  
И, сожалея, что с собой нет фотоаппарата, каждый из них решил, что нужно сюда вернуться.  
\- Куда мы отправимся дальше?  
\- Тебе понравится.  
\- Мм, экскурсия по Лондону?   
\- Нет, всего лишь одно место. И, если оно тебе не понравится...  
\- Ты съешь свою шляпу?  
\- Если только шоколадный котелок.  
\- Договорились.  
На этот раз, Гермиона поймала такси. Сказала “Лондонский глаз”, но это название ничего не значило для Гарри. В такси они сидели чинно и мирно, на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Гермиона сложила руки на коленях, как прилежная девочка, что-то отвечала на вопросы таксиста, мол да, приехали, издалека, всё очень нравится, но мало что успели увидеть.   
\- Закрой глаза, - в какой-то момент сказала Гермиона и Гарри послушно сделал это.  
\- Впервые в Лондоне? - спросил таксист.  
\- Он - да, - ответила Гермиона, а Гарри не открывая глаз кивнул.  
На месте, Гермиона помогла Гарри выбраться из машины, отпустила такси и наконец позволила открыть глаза. Гарри охнул от восторга: перед ним было гигантское колесо обозрения, выше домов, выше деревьев. И, бесконечные, кажется, кабинки стремящиеся ввысь.  
Гермиона была явно обрадована его реакцией:  
\- Я знала, что тебе понравится, ты же любишь высоту, - и потащила Гарри покупать билеты.  
Гарри только услышал, как она сказала “вип”, расплатилась, а на его выразительный взгляд ответила:  
\- Я же героиня войны, в моем сейфе достаточно золота, чтобы сводить симпатичного парня на самое лучшее свидание.  
И как вот с ней такой веселой и дерзкой спорить?  
Едва кабинка поднялась на десяток метров, Гарри почувствовал полный восторг - он был в своей стихии. Но, стоило оглянуться на Гермиону и он заметил: она побледнела, и, кажется, была готова зажмуриться. В кабинке они были одни, места хватало, но, вместо того, чтобы встать и высунуться наружу, Гарри пересел поближе к ней, обнял за плечи и сжал её руки в своей руке.  
Несколько секунд, но, понимая, что девушка не расслабилась, он задумчиво, показывая интонацией, что ему очень интересно, спросил:  
\- Библиотеку министерства вы опорочили, хотя ещё и не главную библиотеку, у вас всё впереди. А библиотеку Хогвартса?  
\- Мадам Пинс. Ты представляешь сделать что-то в вотчине мадам Пинс?  
\- Ну, в запретную секцию я пробирался.  
\- Ночью. Один. Под мантией невидимкой, - Гермиона отвечала сдавленным голосом, но уже отвечала.  
\- Выручай-комната?  
\- Я даже не вспоминала про неё, с тех пор, как мы с тобой заходили в неё летом, и убедились, что всё в порядке.  
\- А вот про ванную старост, я уверен, вы не забыли.  
На этих словах Гермиона немного оживилась.  
\- Главное было научиться заколдовывать русалку.  
\- Так это ты?  
\- А почему ты интересуешься?  
\- Когда Драко зажал меня, - более подходящего слова Гарри не нашёл, - в ванной старост, я сразу заметил, что она слишком смирная.  
\- Да, она ничего не видит, ничего не слышит и, конечно же, ничего никому не расскажет.  
\- А много ли она могла бы рассказать?  
\- Не очень много, - Гермиона достаточно ожила и сама обняла Гарри за талию, но вдаль всё ещё не смотрела, оставив любование видами для него, - главное открытие: целоваться под водой очень неудобно, даже если ты маг.  
\- Особенно со всеми этими пузыриками, - поддержал шутливый тон Гарри. - Интересно, а помогут ли жаборосли?  
\- По жаброслям у нас эксперт ты.  
\- Ты думаешь, мне хочется съесть этот противный комок, нырнуть и посмотреть что можно сделать под водой?  
\- Под водой можно сделать очень много всего интересного. С кем именно ты это хотел бы сделать, со мной или с Драко? Не скрывай, ведь именно после ванной старост ты думаешь про его член.  
\- Ты хочешь мне рассказать про его член?  
Гермиона рассмеялась:  
\- Я не сравнивала размеры.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ну, разденешь его и проверишь сам. Но ни одному из вас нечего стесняться, на фоне второго.  
\- Ты думаешь, мне это важно?  
\- Я думаю, это будет важным, когда мы будем решить, кто из вас сверху.  
\- Ни одного шанса на простой гетеросексуальный секс?  
\- Это же Драко Малфой, ты уверен, что сможешь держать себя в руках в его присутствии, сможешь ничего не сделать?  
\- Ну почему же? Если я буду с тобой.  
\- Ты мне конечно же льстишь, но я не смогла бы выбрать между вами.  
Гарри задохнулся от её слов и замолчал.  
Гермиона посмотрела на его раскрасневшиеся щеки. Сама она по-прежнему была бледной от испуга, но всё же смогла поднять взгляд и посмотреть вдаль.  
\- Здесь очень красиво, - всё же оценила она. Потом на секунду зажмурилась, и развернувшись обняла Гарри обеими руками и прильнула всем телом.  
Он чувствовал как его грудь прижимается к его плечу, а потом она зашептала ему на ухо, опаляя его жарким дыханием:  
\- Если бы не твоё глупое правило про первое свидание, ты бы сейчас накинул на кабинку чары отвлечения внимания, я бы опустилась перед тобой на колени и отсосала бы тебе. Мне бы не пришлось смотреть с такой высоты, я бы видела только тебя, вдыхала бы твой запах, а ты никогда бы не забыл эту поездку. Ты бы кончил у меня глубоко в горле, стонал бы моё имя и чувствовал бы будто ветер разносит его надо всем Лондоном.  
\- Драко прав - у тебя грязный рот, - только и смог ответить на это Гарри. На этот раз зажмуриться пришлось ему, пережидая всплеск возбуждения.   
Гермиона рассматривала окрестности и кажется она была довольна и боялась не так сильно.  
\- Ты считаешь это правило про “первое свидание” глупым? - отвлеченный разговор, как способ занять свои мысли. Кабинка уже двигалась к земле.  
\- Твоему коварству должны завидовать слизеринцы, - со смехом сказала Гермиона.  
Такого ответа Гарри не ожидал.  
\- О чём ты?   
\- Мы предложили тебе секс. Не “одноразовый”, как ты считаешь, но не надеясь особо на продолжение. Хотелось верить, что попробовав один раз, ты не сможешь удержаться, но - речь шла именно про секс. Для нас с Драко это стало интересным началом для чего-то большего, но, как ты сам говоришь, никто не может гарантировать.  
\- Так? - вопросительно протянул Гарри.  
\- А теперь я не могу перестать думать, о том, что может быть кроме.  
\- Кроме... секса?  
\- Да. Об отношениях с тобой я не решалась думать. И, тем более, не решался Драко. Он не посмел бы допустить даже тени такой мысли в своей хорошенькой блондинистой голове. Отношения Гарри Поттера с парнем, отношения Гарри Поттера со слизеринцем, с Драко Малфоем, находятся по его шкале реальности гораздо дальше, чем возможность победы над Волдемортом в прошлом году.  
\- Я кажусь настолько недоступным? - удивился Гарри.  
\- Ты, - медленно начала Гермиона, - ты выглядишь слишком уверенным в том, чего хочешь сам. Не тем, к кому просто так можно подступиться. К тому же, если ты обращал на кого внимание из парней, так это на самого Драко, и он об этом, конечно же, не подозревал.  
\- Так, и почему это коварно? - всё ещё не понимал Гарри.  
\- Ещё неделю назад мы тебя хотели. Я, конечно, не говорю об этом в прошедшем времени, я о том, что мы просто хотели тебя. Секса с тобой. Но не думали, ни о чем больше. А теперь, и я и Драко, мы же не можем отделаться от мысли, о чём-то ещё. О том, что может быть что-то большее. В моей жизни ты был, есть и останешься в любом случае. Как друг, как близкий человек. А вот для Драко, для Драко мысль, что ты можешь быть в его постели и в его жизни, мне кажется, она его ошеломила. Хотя, он конечно же уверен, что является всего лишь довеском ко мне. Что ты готов его терпеть, раз уж он занял место рядом со мной.   
Кабина опустилась, Гермиона на нетвердых ногах приподнялась и Гарри, обняв её за талию, практически вынес её на платформу.  
Они оказались на площади, и Гарри уже хотел подхватить Гермиону на руки, но она наконец встала самостоятельно, и пусть ещё нетвердо, но уже сама пошла к скамейке.  
\- Подожди, мне нужно несколько минут, прийти в себя.  
\- Зачем ты привела меня сюда зная, насколько боишься высоты?  
\- Я не знала. Я боюсь не высоты, а ненадежности опоры. Отсутствия контроля. Я могу стоять на астрономической башне, и даже не задумываться, сколько метров подо мной. Но, видимо, маггловское колесо обозрения - Гермиона чуть ли не первый раз употребила это слово, - кажется мне ненадежным.   
\- Как и метла?  
\- Да. Никакого контроля с моей стороны, никакой веры в её прочность.  
\- И всё-таки? Почему здесь.  
\- Я была уверена, что тебе это понравится. Свобода, возможность увидеть весь Лондон. Мне тоже было интересно посмотреть на город с высоты, - голос Гермионы, увлеченной объяснениями, звучал всё веселее.  
\- Свидание вышло действительно незабываемым, - сказала Гермиона.  
Гарри вспомнил всё то, что слышал сегодня.  
\- Как много усилий, чтобы трахнуть одного Гарри Поттера, - нахально улыбнулся он.  
Она протянула руку и взъерошила ему волосы.  
\- Конечно, как друга тебя бы я никогда сюда не привела. Отправила бы вас с Роном просто кататься вдвоем, без меня.  
Что-то такое Гарри и хотелось услышать. Что несмотря на всё происходящее, они с Гермионой по-прежнему друзья.  
Он был совсем не против стать с ней любовниками, давно не против. Наверное, с того разговора в её комнате. Но, Гермиона была абсолютно права - получить он хотел не только секс, а всё, что возможно.  
\- Итак, в Хогвартс? - спросил Гарри.  
\- Подожди, не торопись так. На обед мы возвращаться не будем, и уж тем более в Хогсмид. Сейчас мы отправляемся по магазинам! - в голосе Гермионы было много веселья.  
\- Косая аллея?  
\- Хэрродс! Ты когда-нибудь был в больших маггловских торговых центрах?  
\- Ты не знаешь что нет.  
\- Значит, тебя ждет множество открытий!


	5. Chapter 5

Первый же магазин поражал своими масштабами. Вешалки, вешалки, длинные ряды уходящие вникуда. Гарри был не уверен, что он готов ходить и выбирать среди такого количества вещей. Гермиона улыбнулась:  
\- Не бойся, всё не так страшно.  
Взмахнула палочкой, и над вешалками появилось сияние разных цветов - ярко зелёное над одними, и светлое, почти прозрачное, над другими, а большая часть оставалась неподсвеченной.  
\- Что это?  
\- Здесь отмечены вещи твоего размера, чтобы можно было не искать долго  
\- Новое заклинание?  
\- Да, - согласно кивнула Гермиона и с усмешкой добавила, - иногда читать женские журналы может оказаться полезно.  
Что же, Гарри оценил возможность не копаться в сотнях вешалок, пытаясь понять, что из вещей сядет на нем хорошо.  
Кажется на третьей горе вещей в примерочной он понял, что одежда не просто подходит ему по-размеру, но и абсолютно идеально сидит и в плечах, и подходит по росту.  
\- Гермиона?  
\- Ну, конечно же, я уже сняла с тебя мерки, - невозмутимо ответила Гермиона.  
\- Когда ты успела?  
\- Пара заклинаний очень и очень облегчают жизнь.  
Гарри окинул её задумчивым взглядом:  
\- Какие ещё мерки снимает твоё заклинание.  
\- Ой, ты так говоришь, будто я не видела тебя голым.  
\- Что ж, туше!  
Гарри затащил Гермиону в первую же свободную примерочную и заставил показывать, как исполнять это заклинание. Не только же Гермионе подбирать ему вещи?  
В какой-то момент над вешалками горело уже три оттенка зелёного: ярко-зелёный для вещей, которые подходили Гарри, темно-зелёным были отмечены вещи размеры Гермионы. И третий цвет, который с удовольствием покупала Гермиона, но всего лишь осматривая, но не беря с собой в примерочную, а сразу расплачиваясь.  
\- Для кого это? - не сообразил Гарри.  
\- Для Драко.  
\- Ты хочешь заставить Малфоя носить маггловскую одежду?  
\- Я уверена, ему пойдёт. И представь его лицо.  
Гарри посмотрел на несколько футболок с весьма забавными рисунками и согласился, что эту одежду определенно стоит купить.

Если первые полчаса в гигантском молле у Гарри было странное ощущение: “кто я? что я здесь делаю? как я сюда попал?”, то дальше он, внезапно, почувствовал азарт.  
Ещё на входе Гермиона спросила:   
\- Ты взял с собой бумажник?  
Гарри удивился, но кивнул.  
Гермиона протянула руку, и кошелек перекочевал к ней. А потом она пояснила:  
\- Ну, я простая героиня войны, а ты - наследник двух старинных родов. Сегодня мы тратим твои деньги.  
И она повела его по магазинам. Гарри не возражал. Он конечно купил себе одежду, чтобы было в чем ходить, но в первую очередь, она была рассчитана на лето, а осенний гардероб его был весьма скуден. В то же время, Гарри не ожидал таких масштабов покупок. Футболки, рубашки, джинсы, кардиганы, свитера, брюки, вновь футболки, куртки, ботинки. Незнакомые слова.  
На втором крупном магазине он словил буддийское спокойствие и начал сам затаскивать Гермиону, не только в мужские и универсальные, но и в чисто женские магазины и заставлять мерить вещи.  
Где-то она выбрала ему рубашку из женского отдела, и он не возражая примерил её, где-то он выбрал и протянул ей милый джемпер.  
В одном магазине его взгляд упал на пару белых платьев. Кажется, их можно было носить как по-отдельности, так и одно под другое: свободный сарафан из полупрозрачной ткани и почти на отсутствующих бретельках, и чуть более плотное, но и более короткое, облегающее белое платье. Он сразу же схватил вешалку с нарядом.  
Гермиона лукаво спросила:  
\- Будешь мерить?  
Гарри согласно кивнул, но с этими вещами затолкал в примерочную её саму. Девушка выглядела совершенно очаровательно.  
С короткими темными кудряшками, всё ещё болезнено худая после войны, в этом летящем наряде она казалась совершенно эфемерной. Очень воздушной, будто сейчас взлетит, стоит лишь приподняться на цыпочки.

Если раньше Гарри считал, что самым ярким походом в магазин для него останется первый поход по Косой аллее, и магазин одежды мадам Малкин, который произвел на него тогда неизгладимое впечатление и в котором он впервые встретил Малфоя, то теперь он не был в этом уверен.  
“Лучшая вечеринка”, - как сказала Гермиона в магазине костюмов.  
Она привела его в какой-то небольшой магазинчик, ну, по сравнению с предыдущими. Костюмы здесь подгоняли точно по фигуре. Не шили на заказ, как пояснила Гермиона, но стремились к максимально правильной посадке.  
Сначала обмеряли Гарри, а потом Гермиона незаметно взмахнула палочкой и рядом с ними появился немного призрачный Малфой.  
\- Пусть снимут мерки и с него, - пояснила Гермиона.  
\- А зачем мадам Малкин гоняет нас раз за разом на примерки?  
\- Не каждый так может, для этого нужны силы. А воплощать иллюзию каждого посетителя - очень выматывает.  
\- Ты подготовилась, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Ты только представь Драко в классическом мужском костюме!  
Гарри на мгновение задумался, и полностью согласился с Гермионой.  
Продавец невозмутимо обмерял и эту иллюзию, не замечая ничего необычного, будто так оно и надо, будто подобные посетители у него всегда.  
Гарри подтолкнул к продавцу Гермиону.  
\- Это магазин мужского костюма, - посмотрел на них продавец.  
\- И что? Нам нужен мужской костюм для девушки.  
Выражение лица, и Гермионы, и продавца были как под копирку, но, желание покупателя - закон.  
\- Кто платит, тот и заказывает одежду, - так и сказал Гарри.  
После этого возражения отпали. Продавец уточнил, нужны ли вытачки на груди, или сделать прямой свободный силуэт, Гермиона ответила:  
\- Мужской крой, так мужской крой.  
Костюмы они заказали практически одинаковые.  
\- Даже не в Хогвартсе, мы - в форме, - пошутил Гарри.

Магазины считать Гарри и не пытался, тем более, что они не заканчивались. Гора покупок росла, полные руки уже были не только у него, но и у Гермионы.  
Но, Гермиона светилась восторгом, а Гарри, Гарри внезапно тоже всё это нравилось: выбирать симпатичные, и даже дурацкие вещи, заставлять Гермиону мерить что-то из мужского отдела, безразмерные рубашки, футболки, и даже джинсы, которые так низко сидели на бедрах, что Гарри очень хотелось бы посмотреть на лицо Снейпа, явись Гермиона в таком виде на Зельеварение. В Хогвартсе маггловскую одежду и так не приветствовали, даже в выходные, но иногда - хотелось.  
Хотелось меньше условностей, меньше правил, меньше “надо”, “должен”, даже в таких мелочах.  
\- Всё, хватит! - рассмеялась Гермиона. - Так мы не успеем к ужину.  
\- Тебе хватит покупок?  
\- Нет, я хотела ещё заскочить в аксессуары. Знаешь, хотя все эти штучки в Хогсмиде волшебные, но у магглов гораздо большее разнообразие.  
\- В бижутерию?  
\- Нет.   
\- Не в ювелирный?  
\- У вас пока не настолько близкие отношения, чтобы ты дарил ему драгоценности.   
\- Но покупаешь ты.  
\- Но платишь то ты. Это всё твои подарки для него, - четко выделила слово “твои” Гермиона.  
\- Гермиона...  
\- Что? Ты думал будет просто?  
\- Ты невыносимая девчонка.  
\- Но любишь ты меня не за это.  
Зажимы для галстука, ободки на волосы, бумажники и женские кошельки, бесконечное количество нужных, но необязательных вещей.  
Несколько минут, и даже там у них оказалась гора коробок. На этот раз, тщательно упакованных и перевязанных атласными лентами. Гарри и сам выбрал очень много всего себе и Гермионе.   
Гермиона выглядела счастливой и уставшей. На удивление Гарри она погнала его в мужской туалет:  
\- Что?  
\- Что? Ты это уменьшишь гораздо лучше чем я, а в кабинке на тебя точно никто не обратит внимание.  
Гарри с большим трудом собрал все эти пакеты и свертки к себе, но, к его счастью, даже в самом туалете не было людей, зато была удобная лавка, обтянутая тканью.  
Несколько взмахов палочкой, и вместо бесконечной горы покупок, у него в руках остался один пакет, и весьма небольшой.  
Гарри подумал, что пора заводить безразмерную сумку, как у Гермионы, и постарался запомнить эту мысль.  
\- Теперь, за кофе, - потянула его Гермиона к столикам на первом этаже. - Больше всего в Хогвартсе мне не хватает банального латте.  
Гарри согласно кивнул. Он не был таким любителем кофе как Гермиона, но всё же разнообразие ценил.  
\- Нам два больших латте, оба для Гарри, - и пояснила для Гарри отдельно. - Я пару раз видела, как люди пытаются написать моё имя - больше не рискую. Кофе нам с собой, - вновь обратилась к баристе Гермиона, - ой, нет, нам три латте!   
Гарри усмехнулся. Кажется, если и формально это и считается свиданием для него и Гермионы, но третий с ними присутствует незримо всегда. Гарри задумался, должен ли он ревновать, но Гермиона была такой счастливой, а он сам определенно не чувствовал себя третьим лишним. Чудесный день.  
\- Малфой пьет обычный кофе?  
\- Даже если нет, ему пора привыкать.  
\- Коварный план самой прекрасной девушки: затащить наследника рода Малфоев в маггловский мир.  
\- Ты просто представь лицо его отца, - расхохоталась Гермиона.  
Гарри засмеялся вместе с ней.  
\- Знаешь, я столько не смеялся уже очень давно.  
\- Знаю, я тоже. Последние годы дарят нам не так много поводов для смеха.  
\- Но ты это прекрасно изменяешь.   
Гермиона воткнула во все стаканы трубочки, отдала один Гарри, и, прямо с подставки, стала пить из своего.

Они аппарировали сразу к воротам Хогвартса.   
\- Закинь сумки в мою спальню, - скомандовала Гермиона и вручила ему все пакеты из своих рук.  
\- В твою?  
\- Да! Разбирать мы их будем все вместе!  
Гарри только покачал головой и не стал спорить.  
Гермиона быстро наколдовала патронуса и отправила его на поиски Драко. Он нашелся на ступенях замка.

\- Как у вас всё прошло?   
\- Я и подумать не могла, что всё пройдёт настолько...  
\- Хорошо?  
\- Великолепно! Гарри - это просто что-то невероятное.   
\- Мне начинать ревновать?  
\- Тебе начинать думать, куда поведешь нас на свидание ТЫ.  
\- А ведь мы с тобой так и не были на приличном свидании.  
\- Мы ещё сможем это устранить.   
\- Определенно. Что это? - Драко покосился на стаканчик, который протягивала ему Гермиона.  
\- Пошлый маггловский кофе.  
\- И ты мне предлагаешь это попробовать?  
\- А ты мне не доверяешь?  
Драко подозрительно посмотрел на стаканчик, но всё-таки решился из него отпить.  
\- Знаешь, вкусно!  
\- Ну, что, пойдем? Я бы хотела успеть переодеться и убрать покупки.  
\- Покупки?  
\- Узнаешь потом. Я лишила Гарри горы золотых галлеонов.

\- Знаешь, мне очень не хватает возможности целовать тебя при всех.  
\- У тебя есть такая возможность, - она сама потянулась к нему.   
Губы были со вкусом кофе.  
\- Мм, не зря я тебе купила кофе.   
Они целовались вызывая недоуменные взгляды у всех проходящих мимо.  
В гостиной Гермиону дожидался Гарри. Он посмотрел на её губы:  
\- Вас видели?   
\- Да.  
\- О, значит надо предотвращать катастрофу?  
\- Ну, я справлюсь сама.  
\- Беги, переодевайся.  
Гермиона так быстро не принимала душ кажется никогда в жизни. Она быстро высушила себя заклинанием и, надев привычную форму, скатилась по лестнице.  
\- Я готова.  
\- Нет, сегодня мы не будем шокировать однокурсников целуясь здесь, - усмехнулся Гарри.

В большом зале, Гарри не позволил Гермионе направиться к столу гриффиндора, а оглядевшись, потащил её к Малфою. Гермиона лишь расширила в недоумении глаза, но ничего не сказала.  
\- Подвинься, Малфой, - скомандовал Гарри.   
\- О, великий Гарри Поттер...  
\- Молчи, просто молчи, - оборвала Гермиона поток сарказма, способный сорваться с губ Драко.  
\- Да, именно я.  
Гарри подтолкнул Гермиону и они сели на скамью по обе стороны от Малфоя.  
\- Расскажите, где сегодня были?  
\- Колесо обозрения, китайских ресторанчик, кофейня с непонятными названиями... Кажется нам придется выучить их все, да?  
\- Да, - уверенно подтвердила Гермиона.  
\- И большой торговый центр, с неутомимой мисс Грейнджер.  
\- Она говорила, что ты скупил половину магазинов.  
\- Это она скупила, я лишь оплатил.  
\- О, Гермиона, где твои представления о равноправии?  
\- Ты только представь, если Гарри всё оплачивал, значит это его подарки нам.  
\- Нам? - заинтересовано приподнял одну бровь Драко.  
\- Ну, ты же не думаешь, что я упустила шанс купить тебе МАГГЛОВСКИЕ вещи?   
\- Я начинаю боятся.  
Зал шептался и переглядывался.  
\- Мы сегодня стали сенсацией.  
\- Вы стали сенсацией, когда целовались у парадного входа.  
\- И ты решил добавить, - сощурил глаза Драко.  
\- Я решил показать, что я полностью одобряю поведение Гермионы и твоё поведение.  
\- Чудесно, просто чудесно! Хогвартсу хватит разговоров на неделю.  
\- В этом и был план. Какие-то все слишком скучные. Занятые учёбой, - Гарри скривился, будто съел что-то невкусное.  
\- Я не думал, что ты такой.  
\- Но ты обо мне думал.  
\- Да. Но видимо мы совсем не знаем друг друга.  
\- Вы совсем не знаете друг друга, - подтвердила Гермиона, - давайте уже ужинать, а то скоро вся еда исчезнет.  
\- В выходной эльфы накрывают целый вечер.  
\- Не важно! Я зверски хочу есть!  
Гермиона первая потянулась за салатом.  
\- Мм, с тех пор, как ты договорился с эльфами, меню мне нравится гораздо больше.  
\- Мм? - удивился Гарри.  
\- Ну, мы пришли с Драко на кухню. Я пригрозила всех освободить, если они не сделают, как он сказал.  
\- Гермиона, кажется не только мы с Драко не знаем друг друга, но и я не знаю тебя.  
\- Ты знаешь меня. Просто, только в этом году я чувствую себя свободной и понимаю, как работает жизнь, как работают интриги, влияние, что в лоб ничего не добьешься.  
\- Да, ты права. “В лоб” ничего не добьешься.  
\- Готовы завтра отправиться на свидание?  
\- В понедельник.  
\- Что?   
\- Сбежим с послеобеденных пар и отправимся куда вы захотите.  
\- Гарри!  
\- Дай мне ещё день всё осмыслить.  
\- Гарри Поттер подговаривает Драко Малфоя сбежать с уроков. О дивный новый мир.  
\- Мне нравится. Мне очень очень нравится, - подтвердил Драко.

На следующий день, все занялись уроками. Будь ты хоть герой войны, хоть обычный студент, домашние задания никто не отменял. К тому же, учителя не делали скидок и относились ко всем факультетам одинаково. Будто после войны наконец поняли - предубеждение лишь портит людей.  
Гермиона обнаружила в библиотеке Гарри в своем любимом кресле, а Драко за столом, и одного взгляда хватило на то, чтобы понять - они постоянно переглядываются, косятся друг на друга, чинно, прилично, но - не упускают возможности посмотреть, стараясь не встречаться взглядом.   
Она быстро отлевитировала все вещи Драко к столу, за которым сидел Гарри.  
\- Гермиона!   
\- Мисс Грейнджер! - окрик мадам Пинс.  
\- Извините мадам, я просто думаю, что мистеру Малфою не стоит портить зрения и лучше пересесть за стол.  
\- Ведите себя тихо! Библиотека не место для магии.  
Драко молча подошел к столу.  
\- Гарри, это моё кресло, - напомнила Гермиона грозно.   
Она рассадила всех по своему разумению, достала конспекты и приступила к урокам.  
\- Не шумите. Мне осталось написать ещё два фута для Макгонагал и я хочу закончить с этим сегодня.   
\- Гермиона опаздывает с домашним заданием, - картинно удивился Драко!  
\- Как так можно, - поддержал его Гарри.  
Легким движением палочки она наложила заклятие немоты на обоих. Гарри пнул её под столом, но Гермиона с невозмутимым видом отлевитировала с полки ещё одну книгу и уткнулась в свой пергамент.  
Делать было нечего и Гарри и Драко, не менее активно, чем до прихода Гермионы занялись уроками.  
Заклинание немоты спало через пятнадцать минут, но говорить никто не рискнул.  
Гарри обнаружив в кипе книг перед Малфоем то, что ему нужно для зельеварения спокойно потянулся и забрал справочник к себе. Они молча работали и кажется не заметили, как пролетело время.

С уроками наконец было покончено, Гермиона приняла душ и блаженно растянулась на кровати мечтая. “Я не выполнила своё обещание Гарри, - вспомнила она. - Драко захочет это видеть. Нет, мы пока просто знакомимся. Пусть это будет “конфетно-букетный период”. Но это не мешает планировать мне отсосать Гарри с самого утра, ещё до завтрака. Ммм, будем считать это аперитивом”.   
Она наколдовала записку-журавлика и отправила его лететь на подушку Гарри, с пометкой “открыть с самого утра”.  
“Зайди ко мне, как только проснешься, - гласила верхняя строчка. - Я не сдержала своё обещание”.  
Мысли текли плавно и размеренно, Гермиона была сонная и расслабленная. Представляла, как чьи-то губы целуют её губы, чьи-то руки, а не её собственные, гладят грудь. Она представила, как Гарри целует Драко. Гарри такой нежный, только легкие касания, почти невесомые, но такие горячие. Его влажный язык скользьнет в рот Драко, вырывая стоны.  
Гермиона стонала сама, её рука уже скользнула под ночную сорочку, приподнимая подол, пальцы гладили лобок еще не сдвигая вниз трусики.   
Второй рукой она провела по животу, надавила внизу, чувствуя как становится горячо внутри, как внизу собирается влага, как тяжелеет дыхание и уже недостаточно легких прикосновений.  
От белья она избавилась за несколько секунд безо всякой магии. Пальцы правой руки скользнули по вульве, растерли смазку, которой так много выделилось, вверх и вниз, уже влажные вернулись к лобку, скользили и поглаживали там. Она оттягивала главные, самые горячие прикосновения, но вскоре не удержалась. Левая рука поднялась к соскам, Гермиона пощипывала их, иногда сильнее, чем можно было назвать приятным, но каждое прикосновение только усиливало возбуждение. Указательный палец правой руки скользнул вниз, туда где горячо и влажно. Она несколько раз надавила на головку клитора посылая огненные искры по всему телу. И ещё, раз за разом. Прикосновения были легкие, ей хотелось растянуть удовольствие. Так приятно было представлять Гарри в объятиях Драко и мечтать, что это станет реальностью.  
Парни перед её мысленным взором уже избавились от рубашек, но, до того как она представила между ними что-то кроме поцелуя, в эту картину ворвался её собственный образ. Зажатая между их телами, с зажмуренными глазами.  
Настоящая Гермиона тоже зажмурила глаза, стараясь удержать эту картинку. Она терла пальцами клитор, все быстрее, жар внизу собирался в огненный клубок. Она не могла удержать стоны. Гермиона постаралась расслабить ноги, возвращаясь к легким прикосновениям, скользнула влажными пальцами вверх, проводя дорожку по животу, между грудей, по ключицам. Прикоснулась к губам, собрала языком свой вкус. Но терпеть больше она не могла. Каждое прикосновение обжигало. И вскоре, с глубоким вздохом она замерла, пережидая сладкие спазмы.

Гарри застал Гермиону не до конца проснувшейся.  
\- Мерлиновы жаворонки, - зевнула она.  
\- М?   
\- Малфой тоже просыпается слишком рано.  
\- Кто бы говорил. Ты всегда вставала раньше всех.  
\- Знаешь, я вчера переоценила свои силы, и, выходные оказались слишком насыщенными. Сейчас я хочу только спать. Как думаешь, эльфов можно заставить сварить кофе?  
\- Проще найти того, кто будет заказывать его в Лондоне и отправлять к нам камином.   
\- Чудесная идея. Но, значит, не сегодня.   
\- Знаешь, я умею варить кофе, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Что? И ты молчал?  
\- Не замечал в тебе недостаток кофеина.   
\- Кофе по-турецки? Со специями?   
\- С любыми, с какими ты захочешь.  
Весь этот разговор, Гермиона стаскивала с Гарри мантию и стягивала с него штаны и боксеры. Она практически силой усадила его на кровать. Не то чтобы Гарри сопротивлялся. И, как Гермиона и обещала, опустилась на колени. Кажется, Гарри застонал от одного только её вида.  
Гермиона облизнула губы, не позволяя притянуть себя наверх, для поцелуя.   
На этот раз, она была нежнее. Провела языком по всей длине члена. Вобрала в рот головку, пососала. Начала ласкать член языком, пытаясь вобрать в рот как можно больше плоти. Гарри, запустил руки в её волосы, стараясь сдержаться и не притягивая к себе, взъерошил кудряшки на затылке...

Гермиона позволила каплям семени попасть на свою грудь, сорочку она стянула тогда же, когда брюки Гарри.   
Гарри всё-таки поднял её к себе на колени и втянул в поцелуй, пробуя вкус на её губах.  
Теперь и ему не хотелось идти на уроки.   
Но, после обеда намечалось что-то интересное, а прогуливать целый день - совершенная наглость.  
\- Тебя подождать?  
\- Сходи пока за своей сумкой, иначе мы не выйдем из спальни. Хотя нет. Можешь идти в столовую, я тебя догоню.  
\- Сегодня мы завтракаем за гриффиндорским столом, нельзя же и дальше игнорировать родной факультет.  
Гермиона убежала в душ.


	6. Chapter 6

Прогулка к воротам Хогвартса в компании, которую никогда не одобрит профессор Макгонагалл. Особенно, если вспомнить, что после обеда - они прогуляют именно её уроки.  
\- В магическом мире есть джезвы и кофемолки? - задумчиво начал Гарри с самого нейтрального вопроса, вспомнив разговор с Гермионой.  
\- И даже магические. С автоподогревом. - Драко даже не задумывался над ответом, но с интересом посмотрел на Гарри. Драко помнил, что позавчера со свидания Гарри и Гермиона принесли ему кофе. Формально, конечно, конечно, стаканчик он получил от Гермионы, но кто был инициатором похода в кофейню, вопроса он не задавал.  
\- Да? - заинтересовался магическими технологиями Гарри.  
\- Можно купить джезву, которая сама нагревается до нужной температуры, - уверенно кивнул Драко.  
\- А традиционные жаровни с песком?  
\- Это тоже можно.  
\- Ты захотел кофе? - Драко всё-таки задал интересующий его вопрос.  
\- Гермиона хочет кофе, - пожал плечами Гарри.  
\- О, мисс Грейнджер, - Драко растянул её имя, как умеет только он, но не сумел сдержать улыбку. - Всё для неё.  
\- А ты способен ей отказать?  
\- Туше, - картинно поклонился Драко.  
\- Итак, ты соблазнил мою лучшую подругу, - чем ближе к воротам, тем интереснее вопросы.  
\- Итак, твоя лучшая подруга соблазнила тебя, - в тон ответил Драко.  
\- Думаю, мы с тобой поладим, - сказал Гарри.  
\- Нам нужны кофе, джезва, жаровня, и всё остальное на твоё усмотрение. Думаю, начнем мы с самого важного. Ты не против, если это будет Турция? У них самые лучшие.  
\- Магическая Турция? Доверюсь твоему опыту и вкусу, - Гарри не смог не подпустить в голос мягких, тягучих нот.  
\- Доверишься моему опыту?  
\- Молчи, - Гарри рассмеялся, - Гермиона запретила нам...  
\- О да! Невинные свидания, после которых у неё горят губы.  
Они уже дошли и до ворот и остановились, заканчивая разговор. Сбежали на весь вечер - можно никуда не спешить. К тому же, оба понимали, главная цель - не сходить за покупками или может быть в ресторан, а провести время вместе, узнать друг о друге что-то за пределами школьной вражды.  
\- Гермиона несколько часов рассказывала мне о вашем знакомстве, если это можно так назвать, - Гарри не стал ничего отрицать, к чему здесь лукавство? - О вас. На улице, в ресторане, на колесе обозрения...   
\- Гермиона. Я не ожидал от неё такое.  
\- Я тоже, - усмехнулся Гарри. Неожиданно для него самого, вот так мирно разговаривать вдвоем оказалось очень приятно. А обсуждение Гермионы оказалось связующей ниточкой, делающей диалог особенно теплым. - Как ты относишься к Гермионе?  
\- Мм. Я попросил её стать моей женой.  
\- А ко мне?  
\- Это единственная причина, почему я не настаивал на ответе, - спокойно ответил Драко. Объяснить свои чувства вот так сходу он бы не смог, поэтому вычленил самое главное для себя. И надеялся, что Гарри его поймет. Поймёт, что речь идет не о “из-за тебя она не согласиться”, а о чем-то совсем другом, чему сам Драко пока ещё не мог дать названия.

\- С принципиально важными вопросами закончили, - согласно кивнул, принимая такой ответ Гарри. Информации было достаточно и подумать найдётся над чем.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, было бы глупо разговаривать всё наше свидание только о Гермионе. Это бы показало, что нас обоих интересует только она.   
\- Не ожидал этого от тебя.  
\- Не только Гермиона умеет удивлять. Но способны ли мы говорить не только о ней?  
\- По крайней мере мы попробуем.   
\- Ты хорошо разбираешься в магическом мире разных стран? - вернулся Гарри к нейтральному и более актуальному сейчас вопросу.  
Гарри поймал себя на том, что любуется Драко. В бликах солнечного света падающая Драко на глаза челка смотрелась совсем прозрачном, и хотелось дотронуться до неё рукой, проверить, что же бросает на лоб едва заметную тень.  
\- Для мамы я любимая компания для путешествий и покупок.  
\- Нарцисса любит покупки?  
\- О да! В этом она истинная Малфой.  
\- Малфой, не Блэк?  
\- Блэки в этом более скромны и более спонтанны.  
\- Знаешь, Сириус прислал мне метлу, до того как мы познакомились, - Драко несмело взял Гарри за руку, и сжал его пальцы, и Гарри продолжил, - нет, после Войны мне говорить об этом легче.  
\- Я виноват в этом.  
\- Мы все были заложниками этой Войны. Я больше не думаю, что у тебя был хоть какой-нибудь выбор.  
\- Ты прав. Но это не стирает того, что я был маленьким засранцем.  
Чересчур мирный разговор для поднятой темы, но оба чувствовали - не осталось ни злости, не вражды, только горечь и боль.  
\- А я был тупым гриффиндорцем и во многом им и остаюсь.  
Они уже дошли и до ворот и остановились, заканчивая разговор. Сбежали на весь вечер - можно никуда не спешить.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я всё ещё засранец?  
\- Ты - соблазнил мою лучшую подругу.  
\- Ладно. Итак, о любви или нелюбви Блэков. Блэки любят широкие жесты, они способны купить новый дом, драгоценности в подарок, но не способны на долгий поход по магазинам. Что-то одно, сейчас, сразу.  
\- Но никакого шоппинга, - поняв о чем речь усмехнулся Гарри.  
\- Это любовь Малфоев.  
\- То есть твой отец любит...?  
\- Да, но не в тех магазинах, которые посещает мама. Артефакты, оружие, диковинки, даже предметы интерьера, но не одежда. Женские штучки, как он это называет. Отец тоже... Мы с родителями всегда были очень близки, хотя они растили меня как наследника, а не сына, но они всегда находили для меня время. Просто это их взгляды.  
\- Я не держу зла на твою мать, но не готов простить твоего отца.  
\- Ты помог ему выбраться из тюрьмы.  
\- Иначе это разбило бы тебе и Нарциссе сердце, - Гарри немного помолчал и продолжил. - Я этого не понимал, но я думал о твоих чувствах ещё тогда.  
Они так и стояли за воротами, наслаждаясь последним осенним солнцем. По-прежнему никуда не спешили. Золотились деревья, шуршали от ветра листья, а они продолжал просто говорить.

Восточный рынок, даже магический, который был, вероятно, гораздо меньше маггловского, произвел на Гарри ошеломляющее впечатление. Запахи. Эти запахи! Главным были запахи. Что-то сладкое, вызывающее обильное слюноотделение: мёд, патока, масло - Гарри не мог расчленить запахи на составляющие. Казалось, пахло ещё и сладкой ватой, но не может быть на турецком магическом рынке банальная маггловская сладость? Об этом он и спросил Драко.  
\- Сначала - самое важное, а потом я всё тебе здесь покажу.  
И густой запах специй. О, эта смесь специй, которая витала в воздухе, которую невозможно было идентифицировать, которая вся вместе не подходила ни для одного блюда - но звучало это бесподобно.  
\- Здесь так пахнет, - сказал Гарри, когда они проходили мимо одной из лавок, тоже с непонятной надписью на чужом языке.  
\- Подожди, - Драко потянул Гарри за рукав, останавливая, и вытащил палочку.  
Гарри послушно замер.  
\- Ты мне так доверяешь? Даже не спрашиваешь?! - выдохнул ошеломленный Драко.  
Гарри провел кончиками пальцев по лицу Драко, от лба, вдоль виска, к щеке и остановился не дотрагиваясь до губ:  
\- Делай, что хотел.  
Гарри сам не понимал, почему ему так спокойно в этой компании. Не спокойнее, чем с Гермионой, но по-другому. Гермиона была яркой - сама жизнь. А Драко... от него почему-то веяло теплом и чем-то таким.. нет, не домом. Хотя, Гарри и не знал, как чувствуется дом. Как будто теплый ветер омывал сознание, когда Гарри вглядывался в серые глаза Драко.  
Драко молча наложил на него заклинание. Что-то вспыхнуло у Гарри перед глазами и он понял, что может читать надписи на магазинах.  
\- Хватит этого ненадолго, на пару часов, но теперь ты сможешь даже разговаривать. С жутким акцентом, но тебя поймут, - усмехнулся Драко.  
\- Почему маги не пользовались этим на чемпионате мира по квиддичу? - Гарри удивился и обрадовался - теперь он чувствовал себя на этой прогулке не бесполезным грузом.   
\- Семейные чары. Они считаются немного темными - воздействуют на разум. Ты же не против темных чар? - Драко внимательно вглядывался в лицо Гарри, ожидая реакции.  
Гарри всё-таки взял Драко за руку и потащил к той лавочке, от которой так ярко пахло специями.  
\- Эти чары, они воздействуют на сознание, да? Но они не причиняют вреда. А убить можно и люмосом, самым светлым из светлых заклинаний. Мы оба это знаем.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Драко.  
Смысл вывески Гарри до конца не понял, кажется основой было “пряности”, но какое-то словообразование, а вот запах не давал ошибиться.  
От длины прилавка захватило дух. Такой стол мог уместиться в этом маленьком домике, только по волшебству.  
\- Что хотят господа? - вынырнул из глубины торговец.  
Драко отступил:  
\- Кажется, господа не знают, чего хотят.  
Гарри не стал тушеваться и вскинул руки в жесте, будто сдается.  
\- Господа хотят всего! Я не знаю ваши названии, но мне нужны специи для кофе и специи для выпечки.  
\- Смеси или отдельные?  
\- И смеси, и все компоненты отдельно, главное подпишите.   
Торговец был рад таким щедрым и не придирчивым клиентам. Он позвал: "Мара", и из-за светлой двери выскочила молоденькая девушка.  
\- Господа хотят всего.  
В четыре руки они порхали над прилавком и поясняли:  
\- Корица, кардамон, мускат, гвоздика... Вот это вы добавите в самый лучший кофе, здесь жгучий перец, апельсин и капелька муската.   
Мужчина делал смеси, а девушка в это время насыпала все эти специи в отдельные мешочки и заклинаниями оставляла на них светящиеся надписи.   
\- Немного имбиря украсят любую зимнюю выпечку, у вас же скоро зима? - завороженный Гарри кивнул, - мускатный орех для ароматного мяса. Вам нужна смесь для плова? - Гарри не знал, но на всякий случай кивнул, - вот это будет для мяса, это для рыбы, это добавите в подливу, с этим сварите пунш.  
От названий шла кругом голова, но все эти запахи...  
\- Скажите, а у вас есть курильницы? - спросил Драко  
Что это Гарри не знал:  
\- Курить? - переспросил он.  
\- Тебе же понравился этот запах? - спокойно кивнул Драко. На происходящее в лавке он смотрел с теплой улыбкой, но сам кажется не был очарован столь сильно. - Можно купить набор благовоний. Представь этот запах в твоем доме. Я там не был, но дома Блэков очень подходят..  
\- Ты там не был? Гермиона говорила, ты помогал ей подбирать интерьер.  
\- У неё есть доступ, но без твоего разрешения она не стала бы приводить никого постороннего.  
Гарри взял это на заметку.  
\- Она просто начертила схемы, и мы этим занимались. Я даже отцу показал, сказал - это дом моей однокурсницы.  
\- Люциус Малфой помогал с ремонтом дома Гарри Поттера. Ты уверен, что твоему отцу не понадобится успокоительное, когда он обо всём узнает?  
\- Не уверен, но я тщательно подготовлюсь. Если ему будет о чем узнавать.  
Гарри не ответил.  
Наконец торговец закончил упаковывать специи, собрал всё гору пакетиков в большой мешок:  
\- Мешочки зачарованы так, что запахи не будут смешивать. Ну, а чтобы в доме пахло, возьмите вот эти три набора и я вложу свою карточку, чтобы вы могли прислать сову с новым заказом.   
Взмах палочкой и вместо большого мешка у Гарри в руке оказался медный браслет.  
\- Это восточная магия, они не уменьшают свертки, они... - Драко замялся.  
\- Магия джиннов. Большое в маленьком. Вам нужно потереть браслет и всё это распакуется, а браслет останется вам на память.  
\- Вау! - восхищенно ответил Гарри.  
\- Браслеты могут быть женскими и мужскими, - пояснила девушка, - но думаю, господам, нужно что-то простенькое?  
\- Да, спасибо большое.

\- Теперь - за кофе, - скомандовал Драко. И, не позволяя больше останавливаться потянул Гарри за руку и быстрым шагом протащил через несколько рядов.  
\- Я не знаю, где здесь продается кофе, - на ходу пояснил Драко, - но любимый торговец коврами моего отца... Знаешь, некоторые ковры плетут десятилетиями, но ты не захочешь знать, сколько они стоят.  
\- Наследник Поттеров и Блэков. Наверное... Но да, ты прав, я не привык пока к ценам на что-то, кроме самых простых вещей: одежды и школьных принадлежностей.  
В лавке с коврами Драко не задержался. Он оставил Гарри дожидаться на улице в отдалении: “чтобы слухи не разлетались слишком быстро”, с чем Гарри согласился - пока было ничего не ясно, не стоило давать повод для лишних сплетен, интересных статей в газетах о них и так не мало.  
\- Пришлось передавать приветы от отца, выслушивать какие есть новинки и предложения. Спасибо, что у меня с собой был пергамент и прытко пишущее перо - пошлю это с совой, сам я ничего не запомнил из этого длинного монолога.  
\- То есть, в коврах ты не разбираешься? - рассмеялся в ответ на эту скороговорку Гарри.  
\- Это невозможно ни для кого, кроме моего отца и прочих истинных ценителей. Пойдем, нам туда.  
Буквально, в конце этого же ряда, зажатая между двумя богатыми лавками с коврами, оказалась неприметная дверца. С улицы не было слышно никаких запахов, вместо вывески - картинка с барханом.  
\- Видимо, это место для своих, - спросил Гарри.  
\- Видимо.  
Над дверью не было колокольчика, но поток воздуха с ароматом кофе, нет КОФЕ встретил их на пороге.  
Молодая женщина сидела и что-то толкла в ступе.  
Гарри оглядывался: стены были заставлены джезвами и кофемолками.  
\- А у магов есть автоматические кофемолки?  
\- Точно не здесь, - голос у женщины оказался глубоким и немного хриплым, будто она много курила, - мы чтим традиции.  
\- Мне нужна джезве, что-то на чем можно варить кофе, чем его можно молоть, и сам кофе, много кофе.  
\- На сколько человек?  
\- Две - на троих, и две - на одного. Три на одного.  
\- Мм? - Драко был очень удивлен  
\- Я научу вас с Гермионой варить кофе.  
\- Вам джезвы с магическим огнем?  
\- Жаровни с песком. Но мне нужна будет подробная инструкция со всеми заклинаниями.  
Женщина взмахнула рукой, в которой точно не было никакой палочки, и подсветилось несколько полок, на которых стояли джезвы нужного размера.  
\- У нас вы найдете только лучшие, цельнолитые.  
\- С деревянной ручкой, - уточнил Гарри, покосился на множество узорных сосудов.  
Часть изделий погасла, уже не подсвеченная.  
\- С узорами из драконов, - задумчиво сказал Гарри. Глаза Драко удивленно расширились.  
\- Большие должны быть разные, а маленькие - одинаковые.  
\- Выбирайте, - кивнула хозяйка.  
\- А потрогать можно?  
Гарри провел кончиками пальцев по узору, взвесил несколько турок в руке, примеряясь к ручке.  
\- Мне тоже нужна джезва на троих, - вдруг сказал Драко.  
Гарри, завороженный этим местом лишь кивнул, не мешая выбирать.  
Драко выбрал быстро, - в лепестках драконьего огня, и протянул точно такую же Гарри.  
\- Да,- кивнул тот.  
\- И три вот такие, - взял он с полке маленькюю джезву - с драконом, обвивающим их сверху вниз, будто он выдыхал пламя подогревающее кофе снизу.  
А потом добавил к набору точно такую же, но большую.   
\- Что-то ещё?  
\- Три кофемолки. Ручные кофемолки.  
\- Никакой магии?  
\- Не в этом.  
Женщина кивнула:  
\- Доверяете выбор мне?  
\- Конечно, в этом у меня нет предпочтений.  
\- И три жаровни?  
\- Видимо три.   
\- Жаровни зачарованы, я напишу вам заклинания - песок нагревается, но снаружи они останутся холодными. И, небольшая хитрость, вы обязательно почувствуете, если кофе уже собирается убежать.  
\- А отключить это можно?  
\- Конечно. Всё можно настроить.  
Женщина показала заклинания. Оба понятливо кивнули, но с удовольствием приняли длинный пергаментный свиток.  
\- Кофе?  
Она вновь взмахнула рукой и подсветился уже другой стеллаж.  
\- Здесь вам тоже придется помочь мне с выбором, - пожал плечами Гарри.  
\- Для кого вы собираетесь варить кофе? Для себя и этого молодого человека?  
\- В первую очередь, для одной очень прекрасной девушки.  
\- Какая она?   
\- Умная. Яркая. Смелая. Яростная.  
\- О! - женщина хлопнула в ладоши и медный совок лежавший на полке быстро зачерпнул зерна и подлетел к ней. - Вот это - для вашей девушки, - мешочек, в который она пересыпала кофе, окрасился золотым. Совочек вновь совершил полет туда и обратно, - вот это, для господина, - кивнула она в сторону Драко, завязывая серебряный мешочек. - нежный как вы.  
Драко удивился: кофе для него, она подбирала, характеризуя Гарри?  
\- А это, для вас. Вы поймете, какой он, когда попробуете  
\- Каждый подойдет только для одного?  
\- Если вы будете пить любой из них в компании, вы почувствуете  
\- Что?  
\- Вы просто почувствуете.

Из лавки они вышли совершенно ошеломленные. Пакет для Драко был серебристым, а вот для Гарри - невозможно было понять этот цвет. Прозрачный? Но как мог быть прозрачным наполненный сверток? Будто смотришь в пронзительно голубое небо в ветренный день.   
\- Ведьма, - подытожил Драко.  
\- А я ещё называл ведьмой Гермиону.  
\- О, мы посмотрим, когда она повзрослеет.  
\- Ты прав. Ты прав.   
\- Теперь даже я захотел кофе, - будто удивленный своему желанию протянул Драко.  
\- Восточный кофе и сладости.  
\- Только плачу я.   
\- Хорошо, если господину так угодно, - шутливо согласился Гарри.  
Здесь искать и спрашивать совета необходимости не было. Они просто шли туда, где пахло мёдом и летним днем.  
\- Всему понемногу, - вспоминая свою первую покупку сладостей, попросил Гарри.  
Поднос который им принесли занял весь столик, едва оставив место для чашек с кофе и водой.  
\- Я не ел столько сладкого, с тех пор, как был ребенком, ещё до Хогвартса, - оглядел всё это великолепие Драко.  
\- Мы всё попробуем, а то, что больше всего понравится, купим с собой для Гермионы.  
\- Да.  
\- Я хотел бы привести на этот рынок Гермиону, - задумчиво продолжил Гарри, отпивая маленький глоток кофе. - Кажется, она любит покупки не меньше, чем ты, и ей здесь понравится.  
Они были вдвоем, но третий, их Гермиона - а Гарри не мог назвать Гермиону иначе, чем “моя” - всё равно оставалась с ними, вызывая у Гарри нежность. И желание. Оно уютным клубком свернулось в глубине и в любой момент готово было вспыхнуть пламенем.  
На Драко Гарри засмотрелся. Драко был очень красив. Тонкие черты лица, так часто кривящиеся в усмешке губы, которые сейчас хотелось поцеловать, слизывая сладость. И, Гарри поймал себя на необычном желании: хотелось облизать его запачканные пальцы, втягивая их в рот, лаская подушечки языком, облизывая по всей длине... Гарри мотнул головой возвращаясь в реальность от этой картины. Не здесь. Это было не то место.  
И, “конфетно-букетный период”, как его назвала Гермиона. Ничего больше, чем невинные поцелуи. А Гарри чувствовал, если он позволит сейчас себе поддаться порыву, то свидание придется закончить. Не потому, что они переместятся в спальню - Гарри ещё не был к этому готов. Ему не хватало смелости и он не понимал, чего на самом деле хочет. И он чувствовал, что может просто сбежать, если всё произойдет слишком быстро. Так легко было быть очарованным этим Драко, так легко было его желать. Так сложно было понять, будет ли между ними что-то, кроме этого желания.  
Кажется, Драко оценил, как Гарри смотрит на него и его губы, понял мысли Гарри. И, одно заклинание, и теперь Драко ест вилкой. Было странно есть все эти сладости с помощью ножа и вилки, будто неуместно здесь, но так выходило чуточку приличной.   
А Драко. Драко только сегодня ярко понял, что как бы он ни хотел Гарри, как бы он ни думал о нем долгие годы, как бы прежние чувства ни вспыхнули после того безумного полета в выручай комнате, и пусть их приглушила любовь к Гермионе: чувства к Гермионе были совсем другими, а Гарри всегда казался недостижимой мечтой. Но, Драко действительно не знал его. Не понимал его характер, не знал его вкусы. То есть Гарри оставался для него абстрактным образом, как принц из сказки. И пусть им с Гермионой летом это не помешало, но тогда они не думали ни о чем кроме секса. Одноразового секса. А сейчас, когда происходящее между ним и Гермионой иначе как отношениями и любовью он назвать не мог, он хотел не чтобы они с Гарри как можно быстрее оказались в постели, он хотел понять, кем они могут стать друг для друга. Может быть действительно они один раз займутся сексом и на этом всё закончится. Но, Драко уже почувствовал его вкус и понял, готов слушать эти стоны и целовать эти губы. И всё же, сейчас ему казалось, что он хочет отношений.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Знаешь, это моё любимое место в магическом мире, - Драко помолчал, - и я очень рад, что смог привести тебя сюда.   
\- Здесь? - Гарри удивлённо оглядел шумную толпу.  
\- Здесь так спокойно и кажется этого места не касается время. Здесь не важно кто я, что происходит в моей жизни. Может быть важны мои деньги, но с этим у меня никогда не было проблем. К тому же, здесь можно найти диковинки на самый разный бюджет, сторговать чудо за кнаты или обменять магию на сикли.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- У многих торговцев не очень много магических сил. Они мастера своего дела, но не обладают запасом магии. И, иногда, если у тебя недостаточно денег помочь им заколдовать... Вернее не так! Заколдовать они тебя не подпустят. Ты можешь наполнить магический шар - накопители магии, это такие каменные шарики, не знаю из чего, достаточно крупные, с яйцо. Вернее, есть размером и с галлеон, а есть и те, которые еле удержишь в ладони. Ты можешь наполнить их своей магией, а торговцы используют их для своего колдовства. Способен на такое не каждый, поэтому просто так придти без денег и отправиться колдовать - не выйдет, они имеют и своих помощников для этого, тех, кто на них работает постоянно. Но если тебе что-то нужно по-настоящему и они заметят это - позовут с собой, - с горящими воодушевлением глазами тараторил Драко. Чувствовалось, он действительно любит это место и считает его по-настоящему волшебным. Не от того, что это - магический мир, а будто свою любимую сказку.  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто проверял это на себе, - удивился от таких подробностей Гарри.  
\- Это история не на сегодняшний вечер.

Они ещё прогулялись между рядов, и Гарри задумчиво произнес:  
\- Гермионе здесь понравится.  
\- Но, мы не можем купить подарок.  
\- Почему?  
\- Всё самое лучшее здесь зачаровывается для самого владельца. Сладости, конечно и кофе - это всё мы ей привезем. А так, совсем бесполезные безделушки. Даже лучшие платки, как сказал мой отец, делают индивидуально. А на этих украшениях - Драко кивнул в сторону прилавка, - больше чар, чем на моей метле.  
Этот день не переставал удивлять Гарри. Драко не переставал удивлять Гарри.  
\- Действительно.  
Но в одну из лавочек Гарри потянуло как магнитом. Заколки для волос. Странные заколки для волос. Гарри сразу понял что это заколка, но сам не знал, как? Металлическая кованая... кажется это называется шпилька? Четырёхгранная квадратная полоса, перекрученная, завернутая с одной стороны в спираль и с острым кончиком. Таким острым, что им можно было пораниться.  
\- Хороший выбор для господина, но это женская заколка, - продавец окинул взглядом молодых людей.  
\- Она для девушки.  
\- Вам зачаровать её, как подарок?  
\- А что она может? - Гарри не мог не заинтересоваться.   
\- Если тот, кто её дарит, отдаст каплю крови, видите острый кончик? Он всегда будет чувствовать где находится её владелица.  
\- Гермиона тебя убьет, - рассерженно предупредил Драко.  
\- А можно зачаровать её позже?  
\- И владелица должна проколоть руку, так?  
Владелец стушевался. Драко прищурился.  
\- Эта шпилька сама получит её кровь.  
\- То есть уколет палец, или хуже того, шею, захочет Гермиона того или нет, - идея нравилась Драко всё меньше.  
\- А в обратную сторону это работает? Чтобы она чувствовала где я?  
\- Только если при активации вы захотите этого. Как вы пожелаете, так и будет исполнено.  
Драко всё-таки спросил:  
\- А это действует на одного?  
\- Нет, матери часто заклинают такие шпильки на своих детей.  
\- Нет, если мы повесим на неё следилку, Гермионе это не понравится, - согласился Гарри. - Но всё-таки я хочу купить эту заколку. Запакуйте нам пожалуйста, лучше в подарочную упаковку.  
\- Без всякой привязке?  
\- Да. Гермиона сама решит, что с ней сделать.  
Торговец уложил заказ в коробку расписанную огурцами.  
\- Гермионе понравилась бы хна.  
\- Татуировки?  
\- Временные татуировки. Я видел такие у магглов. Думаю, ей пригодится это на лето.   
Гарри выслушал расхваливание магической хны для мехенди "самые волшебные узоры, самые стойкие" и купил упаковку и сказал:  
\- Давай возвращаться. На ужин мы должны успеть.  
\- У нас ещё есть время, но ты прав.

Они переместились в Хогсмид и неспешно пошли в сторону замка.  
\- Значит, ковер тоже должен выбирать владелец?  
\- Знаешь, в твоём доме... Я думал про эти ковры, когда Гермиона попросила меня о помощи. Но ты прав.  
\- Ты мне этого не сказал, когда мы были там.  
\- В следующий раз. Выбор ковра может затянуться на несколько дней.  
\- О боже, это так сложно?  
\- Ты живёшь в магическом мире с самого детства, так? А выражаешься как маггл.   
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
\- Это... Я не могу поверить, что это говорю, но иногда это мило.  
\- Так что с ковром?  
\- У тебя в доме, судя по схеме, которую рисовала Гермиона, большой камин в гостиной и перед ним очень подошел бы толстый ковер и гора восточных подушек.  
\- Сначала я должен посмотреть, что вы там намудрили.  
\- И, только не обижайся, но в твоем доме очень плохо с безопасностью.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну я задавал Гермионе вопрос, почему у тебя один камин.  
\- А что, должно быть больше?  
\- Не меньше двух. Гостевой и для родных.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Кого ты хочешь видеть в своей гостиной?  
\- Ну, гости обычно приходят с улицы.  
\- У тебя не такой большой дом и нет на нем сильной охраны, поэтому лучше зачаровать дом заново и чтобы все забыли о том, где он находится.  
Гарри аж споткнулся и застыл:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты слишком известен, и у тебя могут остаться враги. Ты... Тебя даже пресса осаждает. А если так зачаровать, даже письма нежеланные получать не будешь.  
\- Так, а камины?  
\- Адрес будут знать самые близкие, а все остальные, кого ты захочешь видеть в своем доме, должны попадать в него через камин. Сначала представляться, а уже потом, после того, как ты подтвердишь согласие, проходить полностью.  
\- Интересная идея.  
\- Я поговорил с мамой. Но, для того, чтобы снять портрет Вальпурги ей придется прийти, и лучше это сделать до того, как ты обновишь защиту.   
\- А чары доверия?  
\- Думаю, лучше Гермионы никто не подойдет.  
\- Но это будет очевидно.  
\- А ты не говори никому про сами чары.  
\- Но если они забудут мой адрес?  
\- Они забудут даже то, что знали твой адрес. Даже я знаю твой адрес - Гриммо 12.   
\- И ты забудешь?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Будет помнить только Гермиона.  
\- То есть, камин для непрошеных гостей в прихожей?  
\- И чары на ней, не менее сильные чем на доме? Чтобы даже если кому-то удастся попасть в холл, дальше он пройти не смог. И камин в гостиной, для своих. Тут уже тебе решать, ограничивать ли доступ гостям или позволять им ходить по всему первому этажу.  
\- По первому?  
\- Три этажа. Никого не пускай наверх кроме семьи и гостей, под чарами гостеприимства.  
\- Что за чары? - Гарри казалось что информации слишком много для одного дня, и всё это было очень интересное и полезное, так что от вопросов нельзя было удержаться.  
\- Гостям каждый раз даётся допуск. Постоянный - только у членов семьи - кровных родственников, жены, детей.  
\- А для друзей?  
\- Это конечно же можно настроить.  
\- У вас в мэноре есть такие чары?  
\- Всё рухнуло после войны и пока не хватает сил для полного восстановления, но конечно же, в ближайшие годы, мы восстановим всё.  
\- И больше никто не сможет напроситься к вам "в гости", - кивнул Гарри.  
\- Мама была готова сжечь всё дотла. Её переполняла ярость. Когда всё это закончилось, когда мы смогли дышать. Но всё же, приехал я и она вспомнила, сколько для неё значит этот дом. Но обряд очищения она проведёт.  
\- Эти заклинания на дом сложно накладывать?  
\- Сложно, долго, больно. Это не чары доверия, а именно защита. Чары доверия - это самое простое. Дом очень старый и тебе не подойдут современные заклинания. Если ты не решишь переехать в новое поместье и заняться им, может быть построить свой Поттер-мэнор.  
Гарри мотнул головой:  
\- Не сейчас.  
\- Если ты сейчас захочешь защитить свой дом, тебе потребуется магия старых семей, кровная магия. Лучше об этом никому не знать, даже о том, что я тебе это говорю.  
\- Ты мне доверяешь, - не менее удивленно, чем ранее это сказал Драко, выдохнул Гарри. И да, если Гарри подставился под его палочку, на людной улице, где было слишком много свидетелей, то Драко рассказывал ему то, с чем Гарри мог пойти в аврорат и избавиться от... Соперника? Если его можно было так назвать. - Кто может знать про эти чары?  
\- Обратись к Андромеде, ты же крестный её внука.   
\- Андромеде это не понравится. Сейчас она слишком светлая, а Тонкс, её не учили этому. Об этом знают твои родители, верно?  
\- Но мой отец... Знаешь, я поговорю с мамой, скажу... Это ведь может быть достаточной благодарностью за суд.  
\- Но твоя мать меня спасла, между нами нет долгов.  
\- Между вами двоими нет. И даже то, что ты спас меня - я её сын. Но ты вытащил отца. Это ты сделал сам, не за какой-то долг. И теперь, она не откажется, расскажет тебе всё, что понадобится.  
\- И поможет?  
\- Я очень люблю маму, но ей не стоит участвовать в этом.   
\- Почему?  
\- Просто поверь мне.  
Они дошли до ворот и тут их настиг патронус Гермионы:  
\- Гарри Поттер. Если вы сейчас же не явитесь в выручай комнату, я откушу вам обоим головы!  
Львица-патронус раскрыла свою пасть демонстрируя, как именно это произойдет.

В выручай-комнате их ждал ужин.  
\- Забросили мы Большой зал.  
\- Вы же не хотите попасть на глаза Макгонагалл сегодня?  
\- Действительно.  
\- И вы не хотите, чтобы кто-то заметил, что отсутствовали вы вдвоем.  
\- Без разницы, - спокойно ответил Гарри.  
Глаза Драко вспыхнули надеждой. Гермиона погладила его по руке.  
\- Итак, рассказывайте!   
\- Что рассказывать?  
\- Где вы были, что вы делали? Драко заставил тебя делать покупки?  
\- Это я заставил его.  
\- О?!  
\- Да он протащил меня по рынку, - объяснил Драко.  
\- По рынку?  
\- Восточный рынок, тебе там очень понравится.   
\- И что вы там покупали?  
\- Кофе, специи...  
\- Кофе? - с воодушевлением воскликнула Гермиона.  
\- Да, мы будем варить тебе кофе, - засмеялся Гарри, - только давайте отложим это до субботы.  
\- А где? На кухне?  
\- Можно здесь, - голос Гарри звучал неуверенно. Это место было обезличено. Как бы здесь не было уютно, но...  
\- Я бы предложил сделать это у меня, - откликнулся Драко.  
\- Да?  
\- Раз уж у меня есть жаровня, и раз уж джезва на три персоны, ты же не откажешься сделать порцию кофе для меня?  
Было очевидно, что Гарри выбирал джезвы в расчете на всех них троих, но сам Гарри в этом бы не признался.  
\- И ты не говорил! - укорила Гермиона.  
\- Нет, я её купил только сегодня! Набор для меня меня самого.  
\- А мне вы ничего не купили?  
\- Я всегда готов напоить тебя кофе, - усмехнулся Гарри, - к тому же, мы купили тебе подарок.  
\- Вместе?  
Гарри протянул ей узорную коробочку.  
\- Что это?  
\- Подожди, не открывай, - поспешил остановить её Драко.  
\- Почему? - очень удивилась, Гермиона.  
\- Это заколка для волос, - объяснил Гарри.  
\- Так, и в чём подвох?  
\- Тот, кто тебе её дарит, может... Пара капель, и тот кто тебе её дарит, может поставить на тебе следилку.  
Гермиона вспыхнула яростью. Но не успела она вскочить и что-нибудь высказать, Гарри остановил её дернув за руку и роняя на ковер.  
\- Мы ничего не зачаровывали. Поэтому и говорю, чтобы ты не открывала, проявила пока осторожность. Для активации тебе потребуется всё же капля крови, и она будет действовать так, как ты захочешь - безо всяких следилок, просто как заколка. То есть если первая капля крови будут моя, то следить буду я. Но если я захочу, чтобы следила ты, нужно этого пожелать.  
\- А если несколько? - Гермиона закусила губу и закрыв глаза растянулась на ковре.  
\- Нужно смешать кровь.   
\- О, дайте подумать, я не готова сейчас. Она хотя бы красивая?  
Драко взмахом палочки создал иллюзию.   
\- Как красиво! - и, Гермиона нисколько не тушуясь, быстро поцеловала в губы сначала Драко, а потом Гарри.  
Гарри изобразил будто сражен наповал этим поцелуем и также лег на пол, Драко последовал его примеру.  
\- Я хочу чтобы ты меня привел туда, - сказала Гермиона.  
\- Я очень люблю это место и конечно я отведу тебя туда.  
Гарри лежал, смотрел в потолок и думал. Он взмахнул рукой и потолок раскрасили языки огня. Будто, над ними горел костер. На удивление, даже после адского пламени выручай-комнаты, это ведь было действительно здесь, он не боялся огня. И Гарри понял, что не знает отношение Драко к этому событию. Он покосился на Драко, Драко лежал зажмурившись.  
\- Извини, - Гарри вновь вернул нейтрально-белый.  
\- Всё в порядке, - голос Драко звучал несколько задушено. - Гермиона, иди сюда.   
\- Мм?   
Драко притянул к себе Гермиону и теперь они лежали не по разные стороны стола, повинуясь воле Драко стол вообще исчез. С одной стороны Драко придвинулся к Гарри, но не касаясь его, а с другой стороны на плече Драко лежала Гермиона.  
Гарри посмотрел на эту идиллию, и сам придвинулся ближе. Не в объятия, но вплотную к Драко, не оставляя между ними ни дюйма воздуха.  
\- Главное, нам здесь не уснуть, - пробормотала Гермиона и поставила чары таймера на сорок минут.  
\- Почему на сорок?  
\- Понедельник. Через час ужин закончится, а так мы можем успеть к его концу, когда не будет уже преподавателей, но нас ещё заметят - будто мы никуда и не исчезали.  
\- Верни как было, - всё ещё задушено пробормотал Драко. Чувствовалось, что эти слова даются ему с трудом.  
Гарри покосился на него с сомнением, но решил довериться и в этом. Драко сам придвинулся ещё ближе к Гарри, обнимая его, и не отпуская Гермиону, и так, зажатый с обеих сторон дышал и пытался расслабиться. Гермиона дотянулась через Драко до Гарри, Гарри не ожидал, но ему было так уютно - он смотрел в пламя и пытался понять.   
Гарри чувствовал, что в любом случае не потеряет Гермиону, останутся ли они друзьями или станут любовниками - это будет не “только любовниками”, но “ещё и”. Гарри понял, его чувства к Драко ещё не оформились. Да, было желание, и об этом он хотел бы поговорить с Гермионой наедине, но в то же время, пусть неизвестно было, чем всё закончится - главное не разругаться вдрызг, но этому не позволит произойти Гермиона, он мог оставить Гермиону с Драко, да он перестал даже про себя называть того “Малфой”, он мог позволить им пожениться и сам полюбить кого-то ещё, хотя такое вряд ли случится скоро, судя по тому, какие чувства он обнаружил в себе к Гермионе, и всё-таки, что бы Гермиона и Драко не предлагали, он - хотел этого. Хотел этого всего.  
Он сгреб Драко в объятия, встречаясь на его животе с рукой Гермионы, погладил её пальцы... Так они лежали до тех пор, пока не прозвучала сигналка.  
\- Сегодня, после прогулки, мы не успели в душ.  
\- Да, вы пахнете этими специями, - подтвердила Гермиона. - Очищающее заклинание вам на что? Магглы...  
\- О, мы просто больше любим настоящую воду, - рассмеялся Гарри.  
\- Да, конечно. Признайся, ты просто забыл! - не дал ему увильнуть Драко.  
Гермиона окинула Драко и Гарри флером заклинания.  
\- Эти покупки я заберу к себе, - уточнил Драко. - И чтобы вы не накупили на прошлой неделе, приносите ко мне, мне - интересно.   
\- Да, я принесу вещи для тебя.  
\- Нет, приносите все вещи. Если ты выбрала что-то безвкусное, я хочу быть к этому готов до того, как появлюсь вместе с тобой в Большом зале.  
\- Невыносимый! - Гермиона шутливо толкнула его в плечо и встала.   
И, смеясь они поспешили на ужин.

Гарри чувствовал такую легкость, после осознания всего, что он чувствует, и в какой-то момент он побежал с криком:  
\- Кто последний - моет посуду.  
Драко рассмеялся - для этого же были заклинания. Если кто услышал, он наверное решил что Гарри обезумел, но они наперегонки бежали по лестницам, по коридорам, и так и ворвались в двери, не останавливаясь перед ними. Запыхавшиеся и раскрасневшиеся, они влетели в зал, привлекая внимание тех, кто всё ещё оставался на ужине. Гермиона схватила Гарри и Драко за руки и потащила к гриффиндорскому столу.  
\- Для разнообразия, - сказала она, устраиваясь на привычном месте.  
И, для разнообразия же, она усадила парней по обе стороны от себя.  
К счастью, их однокурсников не было, поэтому никакой яркой реакции не случилось и вопросов никто не задавал. Сытые, они быстро попили чаю и собрались уходить.  
\- Странно, что Макгонагалл так и ничего не сказала.   
\- Профессор Флитвик мой ей и не сказать, а профессору Бинсу нет дела до нашего присутствия. Надеюсь, со следующего года у нас будет нормальный учитель, сейчас сами всё изучаем по учебнику.  
\- Героям войны делают скидки, - добавил Гарри.  
\- А злодеям войны...  
\- О, ты слишком много о себе думаешь. Злодей, - Гарри рассмеялся. - Все видели, что мы исчезли и вернулись вместе.  
\- Нет, я просто подошла к Макгонагалл и сказала ей, что у вас срочное дело, связанное с безопасностью особняка Блэк.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, что вы должны купить какой-то защитный артефакт.  
\- Ты. Опять. Соврала. Макгонагалл! - восхитился Гарри.  
\- Должны же у девушки быть свои маленькие слабости.  
Гарри потянулся и всё же поцеловал её в уголок рта.  
Кажется, младшекурсники зашушукались, но они и так смотрели на старшекурсников как на богов и точно не решились бы лезть с вопросами. Но не разнесут ли они слухи?  
“Об этом тоже нужно поговорить с Гермионой, - решил Гарри. - И с Драко. Да, с Драко.”  
С Гермионой чтобы понять, чего хочет он сам, и чего хочет она. А с Драко, чтобы прояснить их общую позицию, на самом деле.

Уже на пороге спальни, Гарри пришел в голову один вопрос. Не стесняясь, он обнял Гермиону, зарылся пальцами в её волосы, погладил короткие кудряшки на затылке, провел кончиками пальцев по шее, почувствовал, как она прильнула к нему.   
\- Я правильно понял, пока у вас со мной “конфетно-букетный период”, как ты это назвала, свидания, всё невинно, вы больше не... - он попытался подобрать слово, - больше не занимаетесь сексом?  
Гермиона посмотрела на него, будто он задает идиотские вопросы.  
\- Это глупость, - спокойно сказал ей Гарри. - То, что я вмешался в ваши отношения, не значит, что между вами должно что-то меняться.  
\- Ты не вмешался, мы тебя вмешали, - упрямо ответила Гермиона.  
\- Не важно. Это всё...  
\- Точные формулировки залог...  
\- О, помолчи! Между вами не должно что-то меняться. Если я пока не определился, я кстати хочу с тобой об этом поговорить, но не сегодня, сегодня я хочу только спать. Если я пока не понимаю, что хочу, то это не значит, что если ты хочешь его, а он тебя, вы должны себя как-то ограничивать.  
Гермиона прижалась к нему ещё теснее.  
\- Благословляешь?  
\- Вам и не нужно просить моё разрешение. Но да, благословляю. Мне нравится, какой ты становишься с ним. Мне нравится, как он смотрит на тебя.  
\- Вау, - немного восторженно произнесла Гермиона, - ты влип. Ты пялишься.  
\- Это мы сейчас обсуждать не будем.  
\- Но мы об этом поговорим, обязательно!  
\- Да. Иди спать. Завтра нас ждет вкусный кофе на завтрак.

В спальню к Драко Гарри утром пришел совершенно бесцеремонно: без предупреждения и стука в дверь. В духе: да после всего, что между нами было, какие ещё разрешения нужны?   
Ладно, пароль от самой спальни ему назвала Гермиона. А вот в гостиную замок пропустил его, стоило лишь прикрикнуть на серпентарго. Под мантией, чтобы не вызывать ненужных вопросов, задолго до всеобщего пробуждения, не опасаясь в общем-то никого встретить.  
Драко спал, но от шума - Гарри всё же не пытался быть незаметным - сонно заморгал приподняв голову над подушкой. Не проснувшийся, растрепанный, без извечного ледяного выражения лица, он смотрелся очень милым и немного томным. Гарри не стал себе отказывать, плюхнулся рядом с ним на кровать и наклонился для поцелуя. Драко успел лишь удивленно вздохнуть. Осторожный поцелуй, изучающий. Касание губами губ, несмелые движения языка, нежные объятия.  
С трудом, но Гарри оторвался от губ Драко. Выпрямился, так и не вставая с кровати.  
\- Надо успеть до прихода Гермионы, - сказал он и облизнул губы, показывая, что отсутствие времени единственное, мешающее ему продолжить.  
\- Самое лучшее пожелание "доброго утра" в моей жизни.  
Гарри удивленно нахмурился:  
\- А как же Гермиона?  
\- Мы никогда не проводили с ней вместе всю ночь, - прозвучало немного грустно.  
\- Почему? - другого вопроса у Гарри не было.  
\- Летом мы были ещё недостаточно близки для этого. Просто встречи. Не только секс, но и не больше, чем любовники. А в Хогвартсе Гермиона никогда не оставалась до утра, а к ней я попасть не могу. Она спешила в башню, чтобы утром обязательно встретиться с тобой в гостиной.   
\- Я идиот, - ответил Гарри, - я абсолютный идиот.  
Драко приподнялся над подушками на локтях, пристально глядя на него, Гарри продолжил:  
\- Самая лучшая девушка в мире так долго была рядом со мной, а я этого просто не понимал.   
\- Дружба вообще странная штука, - ответил Драко.

В результате, кофе варили вместе. Гарри собственно варил - то есть взял на себя все физические действия, а Драко крутился рядом, помогал разобраться заклинаниями и не устроить взрыв песка в комнате и старательно мешался.  
Всё ещё сонный, всё ещё в пижаме, он стоял слишком близко и сбивал с мыслей.   
Заклинание, чтобы разогреть песок, заклинание чтобы налить воды в джезву, заклинание чтобы перемолоть кофе, а потом от магии переходим к обычным физическим действиям, раз уж ему хотелось добавить чего-то реального, вернее своего труда, может быть. Хотя нельзя заклинания назвать не трудом, но иногда Гарри хотелось сделать что-то не только магией, но и совсем своими руками.   
Гарри сначала поставил джезву с кофе на песок, а потом аккуратно, стараясь не расплескать воду, подвигал сосудом, погружая его в песок, и лопаточкой подгреб его вокруг повыше, чтобы наружу торчало только горлышко. В первый раз он решил не рисковать и взял одну большую, тем более что высоты жаровни хватало даже для самой большой из купленных.  
Когда пена начала подниматься вверх, Гарри вспомнил, что ему объясняли, и начал аккуратно двигать джезвой по песку, позволяя напитку внутри перемешаться и стать ещё более насыщенным.   
Гарри очень старался не отводить взгляд от джезвы, особенно когда пенка начала темнеть по краям, аккуратно разбил её ложечкой, не заклинанием и стал ждать пока она поднимется.  
Густая ароматная пена поднялась горкой и Гарри аккуратно снял её ложечкой в чашку. Драко стоял завороженный этим зрелищем. Маленькие пузырики с кофе поднимались и будто-бы волшебным образом не стекали с края. Вторая пенка, те же движения.   
\- Зачем? Разве кофе ещё не готов?   
\- Так будет вкуснее.  
Едва пенка поднялась в третий раз, в комнату зашла Гермиона и улыбнулась:  
\- Это так мило.  
Драко оторвался наконец от Гарри и шагнул к ней навстречу:  
\- Не смей называть меня милым, - с усмешкой ответил он, - я коваррный и опасный слизеринец.  
\- О, слизеринский принц! Простите меня за мои заблуждения.  
Гарри засмеялся и чуть не упустил момент, когда кофе нужно было снимать с песка.  
\- Всё готово.   
В столик у кровати превратился лежавший тут же на полу учебник  
\- Никакого уважения к печатному слову, - проворчала Гермиона.  
А уселись они просто на пол, на пушистый ковер.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что твоя спальня настолько уютная.  
Гермиона взмахнула палочкой заправляя постель.  
\- Я тоже была удивлена - ожидала серебро и зелёный.  
\- Только гриффиндорцы готовы целые дни проводить в окружении цветов факультета. Как у вас ещё не рябит в глазах?  
\- Ты был в нашей гостиной?  
\- Конечно! Не только Гермионе ходить в гости.  
\- А лестница?  
\- Ну, я как приличный юноша ждал её внизу.  
\- Как хорошо, что на нашем факультете тебя не заметили!  
\- Это была бы чудесная гонка по всем коридорам, с опасностью для жизни, - рассмеялся Драко.  
К кофе полагались восточные сладости, которые они также купили накануне.  
Все трое с удовольствием пили крепкий чёрный кофе. Гарри проворчал только, что латте ему нравится больше, но тоже оценил сочетание сладости лукума и горечи кофе.  
\- Чем вы занимались до моего прихода, неужели только варили кофе? - лукаво спросила Гермиона.  
Гарри облизнул губы, Драко посмотрел на него.  
\- Ничем особенным, но ты наверное пожалеешь, что пропустила такое зрелище.  
\- О, а можете повторить?  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы все втроем опоздали на занятия.  
Гермиона демонстративно надула губы. Гарри и представить не мог это выражение у неё на лице. Он потянулся было к ней, но понял, что и в этом случае на занятия они не попадут.  
Несколько не стесняясь Драко начал одеваться. Гарри старательно отводил взгляд, подарив всё своё внимание мытью посуды, если его можно так назвать, перемещению сладостей обратно в шкаф, откуда Драко их достал и, конечно же, такому сложному действию, как превращение столика обратно в книгу.  
\- Ой, мы же хотели ещё разобрать все подарки, а не только сладости!  
\- Только не подумали, что сегодня будний день и занятия.  
\- Видимо, придется вернуться сюда ещё, - невозмутимо пожал плечами Гарри.  
Эта идея, конечно же, понравилась и Драко и Гермионе.  
\- Третье свидание, - обрадовалась Гермиона.  
Гарри улыбнулся и ничего не ответил.


	8. Chapter 8

Если бы определиться в своих желаниях было также просто, как целовать мягкие губы Гермионы. Или как чувствовать возбуждение Драко всем своим телом. Но, Гарри действительно до сих пор не понимал, чего он хочет. Он никогда всерьез не задумывался о парнях, хотя и отмечал иногда их привлекательность и даже если он считал красивой Гермиону, а он таковой её считал, в первую очередь она для него была другом, а уже во вторую возбуждающей девушкой.  
Может быть действительно стоило согласиться на первое предложение: секс, секс и просто секс и надеяться, что это не разрушит их дружбу? Может быть действительно после того, что они пережили вместе, такая простая вещь как секс по дружбе - Гарри сам же рассмеялся над фразой-клише, мелькнувшей в мыслях, могла что-то изменить для них, но возвращаться к этому было слишком поздно. Гарри уже интересовала не только нежность и страсть Гермионы, хотя его всегда интересовала вся Гермиона, а здесь он впервые задумался о ней как о соблазнительной девушке, но теперь его интересовал и Драко. То, какой он умный, какой иногда злой, как он способен идти с высоко поднятой головой, даже когда окружающие совсем не одобряют его поступки, даже когда ему кажется - он один против всего мира. “Опальный слизеринский принц”, как повторяя за Гермионой назвал его Гарри, вот только, будучи “опальным”, он всё равно оставался принцем. И, Гарри уже засмотрелся не только на каждого из них по отдельности, но и на них вместе. Дело было не в том, что их занятия любовью его возбуждали, можно было пошутить, что кого бы это не возбудило, зрелище было прекрасное, зрелище было соблазнительное и Гарри сбежал от этого, только чтобы не позволить себе шагнуть вперед и не начать целовать спину Драко. То есть да, всё это его привлекало, но также его привлекало то, каким становится Драко рядом с Гермионой, какой нежностью светятся её глаза, как она тихо шепчет Драко что-то на ухо, прежде чем начинает целовать. И да, ему действительно хотелось, чтобы Гермиона так смотрела на него. И чтобы глаза Драко горели возбуждением когда Гарри его целует. Хотелось всего. И он точно не хотел, чтобы Драко и Гермиона расстались, но всё же, влезать в чужие, устоявшиеся отношения не зная до конца, нужно ли тебе это, о Боже, даже не зная, кто для него Гермиона - девушка или друг и готов ли он оказаться в постели с ними двоими, стоит ли заводить интрижку, Боже, даже в мыслях Гарри не мог назвать это “интрижкой”. И всё-таки он немного запутался в своих чувствах.  
Следующие два дня Гарри скрывался, как пряталась от него недавно Гермиона, так и он сейчас едва мелькал в гостиной, старался разминуться с ней в большом зале или же садился в другую шумную компанию, делал уроки в дальнем углу библиотеки, да и мало ли было в замке укромных уголков? Собственно, именно в таком на Драко и Гермиону он накануне наткнулся, значит и себе мог найти место для уединения. Ему нужно было подумать и понять, что из мыслей в его голове было вызвано только желанием, сексуальным желанием, а что говорило о чём-то другом. И если бы Гарри задали вопрос, почему его не устраивает просто секс, он бы тоже не смог ответить. 

Ну что же, он и не думал, что ему удастся скрываться вечно. Утром пятницы его на завтраке схватили за шкирку, подняли со скамьи и за руку потащили из Большого зала, не обращая внимания на чужие взгляды или, практически отсутствующее сопротивление - Гермиона была сильной девушкой.   
\- Почему не под империусом? - пошутил Гарри.  
\- Эта была идея на крайний случай.  
Гермиона привела его в Выручай-комнату. Гарри даже не заметил, как они пролетели несколько этажей. Зачем сопротивляться, если можно не сопротивляться.  
\- Занятия у нас в подземельях, если ты не забыла.  
\- Снейп переживёт. Мы ещё ни разу не пропускали его уроки в этом году.  
\- Может быть, не стоит и начинать? - Гарри в общем-то был не против, просто Гермиона в очередной раз его удивляла.  
Выручай-комната превратилась в спальню Гарри.   
\- Может быть привычная обстановка тебя расслабит и ты со мной поговоришь? - пожала плечами Гермиона.  
\- Эй, я с тобой разговариваю.  
\- Гарри Поттер, - прозвучало весомо.  
Гарри подумал о мягком кресле, такого в его спальне не было, и в тот же миг оно появилось.  
\- Выручай-комната это прекрасно, - он потянул Гермиону и они сели в кресло в обнимку. - Мне надо было подумать.  
\- Подумал?   
\- Если честно, запутался ещё больше.  
Гермиона посмотрела на него из под челки. Только сейчас Гарри заметил, что за эти месяцы в Хогвартсе челка у неё отросла и падает на глаза  
\- Давай просто поговорим. Как друзья, - предложила Гермиона тихо, - и ты мне расскажешь, что же ты не можешь решить? А я соглашусь с любым твоим решением, если оно мне понравится, конечно.  
\- Эй, Гермиона, когда ты стала такой коварной?   
\- Война избавила от наивности даже тебя.  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Что тебя смущает?   
\- Я бы сказал, что всё, но это будет ложью, - с улыбкой ответил Гарри.   
\- Итак, по пунктам, - Гермиона развернулась и закинула ноги Гарри на колени, смотря ему в лицо. - Нас двое и мы вместе, как ты к этому относишься? Хотел ли ты убить Драко?  
\- Не буду говорить, что такая мысль не мелькала в моей голове, но всё-таки это твой парень и твои отношения, я не могу иметь ничего против.  
\- А то что нас двое сейчас рядом с тобой?  
\- Это сложно. Это действительно сложно. Я удивлён, что для тебя это не так.  
\- О, - протянула Гермиона, - Гарри Поттер, ты слишком ушёл в свои переживания. Возможно, я хочу тебя слишком сильно, чтобы об этом думать?  
\- И не менее сильно хочешь Драко, да?  
\- Определённо. Драко, он как огонь. Мне всегда казался он таким холодным… ледяным. Но, эта война что-то изменила в нём. Мы повзрослели, стали другими, иногда он как адское пламя. Он боится огня, ты не хуже меня знаешь почему, и в то же время, иногда кажется: прикоснись к нему - сгоришь. Когда я рядом с ним, он воспламеняет меня, воспламеняет во мне всё, что так тщательно загонялось в рамки: "хорошая девочка, прилежная ученица, героиня войны".  
\- Но, ты изменилась гораздо раньше, чем начала встречаться с ним.  
\- Да, это лето... Я совершила много ошибок и мне хотелось убежать от себя. Ты чувствовал это: стрижка...  
\- И сигареты, - продолжил Гарри.  
\- Да, сигареты. Мы же все трое, ты, я и Рон, стали практически неразлучны на июнь. Все мы чувствовали себя потерянными. Счастливыми, свободными, но - ещё не умеющими дышать этой свободой.  
Гарри понимал о чём она.  
\- Да, ты научила меня дышать.  
\- А меня... Да, если бы не ты, я бы тоже не смогла дышать. И если бы не Рон. Благодаря тебе я смогла дышать, а благодаря Драко верить, что мы можем быть свободны, счастливы, что мы можем просто жить. Признайся, ты же думал об этом, думал о том, сможем ли мы жить в этом новом мире, будет ли нам в нём место?  
\- Да, только я немного потерялся.  
\- Ты не говорил мне.  
\- Мм? Да не о чем в общем-то было говорить. Я не успел до конца очнуться, как оказалось, что дел ещё больше, чем на войне. У нас же с тобой выдался очень страшный, но очень тихий год, безлюдный. А тут полный Хогвартс людей которые его восстанавливают, десяток приглашений на торжественные приёмы, праздничные вечеринки у каждого выздоровевшего сменяющиеся поминальными службами о каждом погибшем. И вот это всё: боль, стыд - мы же выжили, а кто-то нет, вперемешку с радостью, этого всего оказалось слишком много.   
Так легко позволить утащить себя с очередной вечеринки, чтобы позволить себе забыть. Так легко закончить утешать закончить утешать кого-то плачущего в её или в его постели.  
\- В его?  
\- В какой-то момент разница стёрлась, хотя с парнями я не заходил слишком далеко, да и не с каждой девушкой всё заканчивалось сексом. Есть много разных способов доставить друг другу удовольствие.   
Гермиона мягко поцеловала его в губы, но не углубляя поцелуй, просто намерение, даже не полноценное прикосновение.  
\- Да, это всё очень легко, я знаю.  
\- У вас ведь с Драко всё началось именно так? - осторожно спросил Гарри.  
\- Практически. Это было через несколько дней после суда над его семьёй, ты выступал в защиту, я рассказывала про поместье. Мы же не сговариваясь тогда решили, что Драко должен жить и быть на свободе.   
\- Слишком много власти. Слишком много у нас было возможностей посадить всех: виновных, невиновных, главное - неугодных.   
\- Не та власть, которая мне нужна, - согласилась с ним Гермиона. - Всё же, от карьеры в министерстве нам не отвертеться, но буду верить, что мы сможем сделать этот мир лучше, а не позволять следовать за собой мести и предвзятости.  
\- Да, абсолютно так.  
\- Итак, тебя не смущает секс, тебя не смущает то, что Драко парень, - вернулась к первоначальной теме Гермиона, - тебя смущает, что нас двое?  
\- Этого смущаться стоило ещё тогда, когда мы трое впервые остались наедине.  
\- Ты прав. Так что же, Гарри Поттер? Тебе нравятся все пункты: мы тебя возбуждаем, я тебя возбуждаю, Драко тебя возбуждает.  
Гарри откинул голову на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза и сидел так, пытаясь найти ответ. Гермиона терпеливо ждала.  
\- Видимо да.  
\- Значит, тебя смущает что-то ещё? Тебе кажется, что ты третий лишний? Тебе кажется, что мы с Драко ближе друг с другом, чем с тобой?  
\- Нет, это имело бы смысл, не проведи мы с тобой семь лет вместе. Ни как любовники, но нельзя сказать, что мы плохо знаем друг друга. То есть я не знал, что ты любишь кофе и что у тебя такие вкусы в мужчинах... - Гарри помолчал и продолжил. - Драко - ревнует.  
\- Да? - удивилась Гермиона.  
\- Он не говорит, что ревнует тебя, конечно, но его задевает, что ты никогда не оставалась на ночь, а спешила ко мне.   
\- К тебе и Рону, если быть честной, - уточнила Гермиона. - Если ты заметил, завтрак - единственное время, когда мы успеваем хоть немного пообщаться. Вечером, Рон с Лавандой, мне она нравится, но это же уже не мы втроём.  
\- А ты с Драко.  
\- Я с Драко, а чаще - с учебниками.  
\- О да, Гермиона Грейнджер и учебники: отношения на века.  
\- Да, вот и выходит, что мы втроём только утром, да и то, не каждым.   
\- И всё же, почему ни одного раза?  
\- Не знаю. На самом деле так получилось. Если бы я знала, что Драко это так важно... Но, я сама не поняла, когда у нас появилось что-то похожее на отношения, вернее, когда у нас появились эти самые отношения.  
Гарри вздохнул:  
\- Да уж, я думал мне одному это сложно. А ты не думаешь, - внезапная и очень неприятная мысль посетила его голову, - ты не думаешь, что Драко обращает на меня внимание, назовём это так, только из-за тебя?  
\- Что?  
\- Чтобы не потерять тебя. То есть он увидел, что ты заинтересована, и перед ним встал выбор: соревноваться или присоединиться.  
\- Да нет, не может быть.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Но, это же глупо. К тому же, он тебя хочет.  
\- О, мне кажется, мы ещё в том возрасте, когда хотеть можно даже дерево, обладай оно достаточно привлекательными изгибами.  
\- Гарри, - рассмеялась Гермиона, - я не хочу о таком даже думать!  
\- Что, мисс Грейнджер предпочитает только людей?  
\- Высших эльфов я в магическом мире не встретила, да и симпатичные вампиры мне не попадались.   
\- Оборотни?  
\- Один из них был учителем, остальные - врагами. Не то чтобы у меня была возможность задуматься.   
\- Гермиона. Я хочу попросить тебя только об одном.  
Гермиона удивлённо замерла.  
\- Если ты будешь выбирать между мной и Драко, выбери его.  
Гермиона стукнула его по плечу кулаком. Гарри поймал её руку, поднял к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.  
\- Почему его, а не тебя?  
\- Мы не перестанем быть друзьями и ты всё равно останешься со мной рядом. А если ты разобьешь Драко сердце, ты его потеряешь.   
\- Ты заботишься о чувствах Драко или о моих?  
\- О чувствах Драко.  
\- Что же, вот мы и ответили на главный вопрос: ты хочешь меня, ты хочешь его и тебе небезразличны мы оба. Так может быть пора сделать следующий шаг?  
Гарри молчал. Он притянул к себе Гермиону целуя. На этот раз, не мягко и не нежно, врываясь в её рот со всей страстью. Никто из них не заметил, как Гермиона оказалась у него на коленях, как она потеряла мантию и как руки Гарри оказались у неё под блузкой.  
\- Я очень ждала, что ты примешь правильное решение.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты же помнишь, что Драко сделал мне предложение?   
Гарри почувствовал легкую грусть. Это было очевидно, учитывая их отношения, но ему казалось... Он был уверен до этого момента, что он не третий лишний. Слишком ему хорошо было с ними и казалось, что и Гермионе и Драко хорошо с ним.   
Гермиона заметила его помрачневшее лицо и стукнула его кулаком по плечу:  
\- Ты вообще не так всё понял. Это было уже после того, как разговор зашел про тебя, но гораздо раньше, чем кто-то из нас решил подумать о возможности тебя соблазнить.  
\- Что ты ответила? - голос Гарри звучал глухо.  
\- Ничего, - спокойно пожала плечами Гермиона. - Только я тогда представила лицо Люциуса, и предложила Драко сказать - если отцу не нравится его девушка, Драко вполне может познакомить родителей со своим парнем.  
Напряженная струна внутри Гарри лопнула и зазвенела переливами колокольчиков.  
\- Да вы пророчица, мисс Грейнджер.  
\- О, пойду расскажу об этом Трелони, она будет в восторге.  
\- А почему ты говоришь лишь про Люциуса?  
\- Мы не часто говорим с Драко о родителях, хотя, конечно, было бы невозможно совсем не упоминать их. И всё-таки, понятно, что после войны Нарцисса дала Драко карт-бланш и не то чтобы не лезет в его жизнь, но теперь она согласна со всем, чем Драко занимается, если это не слишком плохая компания. Ей хватило ошибок Люциуса, а что может быть лучше компании героев войны? Возвращаясь к твоему решению, если бы ты сопротивлялся слишком долго, мы с Драко могли бы успеть пожениться.  
\- О, ты совсем не давишь, совсем.  
Гермиона соскочила с его колен.  
\- Кажется, не стоит откладывать разговор с Драко.  
Она выпустила патронуса и нашептала ему:  
\- Нужно поговорить, срочно  
Маленький львенок улетел искать адресата.  
\- Это оказалось сложнее, чем я ожидала.  
\- Чувства, это всегда сложнее, чем секс. Я пойду ладно?  
\- На уроки?  
\- Ну, я ещё успеваю на трансфигурацию, а вот вы... Никакого уважения к учебному процессу, мисс Грейнджер, - передразнил он Снейпа, - двадцать баллов с гриффиндоров и эссе на шесть футов про безопасный секс.


	9. Chapter 9

На чарах Драко и Гермиона устроили баталию. Горячо спорили, били друг друга аргументами... Тема оказалась весьма внезапной: этичность использования заклинаний. При этом, именно Гермиона настаивала, что любое заклинание, которое считается светлым, можно использовать как оружие, поэтому существующая градация на “светлые” и “тёмные” является абсолютно неправильной.  
Драко же считал, что ограничения магии являются допустимыми и необходимыми. Не только три непростительных заклинания, но и многие другие. К счастью, когда они перешли к подробному описанию, какой именно вред можно нанести косметическими заклинаниями, а также перечислению, какие проклятия стоило бы запретить, время урока вышло.  
Профессор Флитвик поблагодарил их за интересную дискуссию, отметил, что очень давно на его уроках не было таких жарких споров, наградил Гриффиндор и Слизерин десятью баллами, а также попросил Гермиону и Драко написать эссе со своей аргументацией на тему.  
Во время спора, Гарри только и успевал переводить взгляд с Гермионы на Драко. Они сидели на противоположных концах класса и наблюдать за ними обоими одновременно было невозможно. Так же за ними следили остальные восьмикурсники: будто за мячиком, который они перекидывали из рук в руки.   
Драко и Гермиона совсем не выглядели мирными и спокойными. Гарри уже предчувствовал волну слухов о ругани возлюбленных, но сам не знал что думать.  
Пока он собирал сумку после урока, оба исчезли - он даже не успел предложить пойти на обед всем вместе.  
В класс Гарри пришлось возвращаться: уже почти дойдя до большого зала, он понял, что когда у него упал учебник, он был так увлечен происходящим, что не поднял его. Возможно, эльфы потом принесут книгу в его комнату, но, он хотел во время обеда немного почитать - именно главу, посвященную градации заклинаний, о которой так сегодня спорили Драко и Гермиона. И, он совсем не понимал, почему Драко и Гермиона так сцепились. Утром они выглядели совершенно обычными, переглядывались с разных концов большого зала, но, видимо, что-то успело пойти не так?  
Зачем Гарри потянуло в темноту в другой конец коридора, он не смог бы ответить. Но, одна из закрытых дверей неиспользуемых классов манила к себе. Дверь, что было в общем то очевидно, оказалась заперта. Но, как Гарри заметил, любые покои, кроме личных, открывались, стоило ему только попросить. Он приложил к двери обе ладони и тихо сказал: “Откройся”. Замок, конечно, не щелкнул - дверь была заперта магией, зато от толчка дверь легко распахнулась, и Гарри пожалел о своей несдержанности.  
"Лучше бы - Пушок", - мелькнуло у Гарри в голове, когда он увидел, что происходит за дверью. Что делать с трехголовым цербером он хотя бы знал. На парте сидела Гермиона, расхристанная, запрокинув голову, с расстёгнутой блузкой. Драко стоял между её разведенных ног и целовал её грудь. Гарри не смог удержать вздоха. Но в классе было слишком много звуков, и его стон смешался со стонами Гермионы и его не заметили. Смотреть на это было невозможно, не смотреть - тоже. Такие прекрасные, такие горячие. Драко что-то шептал, периодически отрывая губы от её кожи. Гермиона часто дышала, захлебываясь в своих стонах.   
Гарри сам понять не мог, почему он не развернулся и не ушёл, а шагнул вперёд, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Дверь захлопнулась, заклинание на ней восстановилось - Гарри почувствовал искры магии рукой. Он не знал, сколько он так простоял заворожённый. Гермиона притянула лицо Драко выше, они целовались не открывая глаз и не замечая его. Рубашка Драко повисла на его запястьях, и теперь руки Гермионы шарили по телу Драко лаская его. Гарри опустил руку вниз и погладил сквозь брюки вставший член. Возбуждение прошило его от кончиков пальцев и скопилось в паху. Он вновь застонал, на этот раз звук вышел громкий и Гермиона распахнула глаза, глядя на него. Раскрасневшаяся, с алеющими губами, она смотрела ему прямо в глаза и Гарри не смог не шагнуть вперёд, не подойти к ней. Драко обернулся, но также сохранял молчание. Гарри показалось, что они боятся его спугнуть.  
Через минуты он уже кого-то целовал и голова шла кругом настолько, что он не мог понять, чьих губ касается, чьи губы ему отвечают, чьи это губы на его шее целуют кожу бесцеремонно, не заботясь, останутся ли следы и мягко лижут. Распахнутые глаза смотрели, но не видели. Мозг вычленял отдельные моменты: как стонет Гермиона, если провести языком по её уху, как перестаёт дышать Драко, когда Гарри впивается пальцами в волосы на его затылке и оттягивает голову назад, чтобы добраться до горла. Гарри оказался зажат между ними, стоя между раздвинутых ног Гермионы, лицом к ней, а сзади к нему прижимался Драко, притираясь всем телом.  
\- Если кто-нибудь зайдёт, нас исключат.  
Жаркий шёпот Драко опалил, но Драко даже не думал останавливаться, прекращать целоваться с Гермионой над плечом Гарри, выдыхая эти слова ей в губы.  
\- Меня не исключат, - сложно было сохранять хоть какие-то разумные мысли, когда Гермиона стискивала руками его задницу, а сзади притирался своим членом Драко. Гарри застонал, и продолжил совершенно сбившимся голосом. - Герой войны. Мы можем трахнуться в большом зале, и ничего, кроме лекции от Снейпа и укоризненного взгляда Макгонагалл мы не получим.  
\- Мы не будем трахаться здесь, - зашипела Гермиона так, будто через поцелуй ей передался серпентарго.  
\- Что мы по твоему делаем?  
Гарри не понимал, как они ещё в состоянии спорить, но замер:  
\- Пока мы все в штанах, это не секс, - сказал Гарри.  
Гермиона была очевидно с ним не согласна, но не стала отвечать. Пробежав руками по заднице Гарри, она потянулась к его члену и сжала через штаны.  
Гарри совсем потерял голову и толкнулся навстречу. Хватило несколько движений, чтобы Гарри кончил. Прикусил губы, сдерживая крик, и замер на мгновение. Но было ясно, что всё не окончено. Возбужденный член Драко всё также прижимался к его ягодицам, но действительно, было не время и не место для настоящего секса. Гарри сам не знал, на что он готов, но происходящее его не пугало.  
Чёрт, он был бы не против, если бы Драко и Гермиона сейчас занялись сексом, а он сам просто бы смотрел на это. Драко оттеснил Гарри, задрал юбку Гермионы, его пальцы скользнули под бельё. Гарри только сейчас обратил внимание, что несмотря на конец октября, Гермиона с голыми ногами. Гарри не видел, что происходит там, под юбкой, но судя по стонам Гермионы, ей было очень хорошо. Гарри не отказался бы оказаться сейчас на месте Драко, на месте Гермионы он был только что.   
Поздно было бежать и делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Гарри подвинулся ближе и начал ласкать грудь Гермионы, проводя большими пальцами вокруг сосков, нежно сжимая грудь, накрывая её руками. О, грудь Гермионы была прекрасна. Он уже видел девушку без одежды, но тогда она просто переодевалась, не стесняясь его, и он не думал о ней как о сексуальном партнере. Отмечал красоту линий тела, но совершенно фоново, на границе сознания. А теперь, теперь это было самым важным.  
И всё-таки он не понимал, как Драко ещё держится, и решившись, скользнул пальцами к его паху, и встретился там с рукой Гермионы, уже расстегивающей ширинку. Гермиона мимоходом погладила ладонь Гарри и дернула брюки Драко вместе с трусами вниз. Гарри медленно и осторожно провел пальцами по члену Драко. Ощущение мягкой кожи ему понравилось. Драко застонал и судя по недовольному урчанию Гермионы, перестал ласкать её. Правой рукой Гарри огладил ягодицы Драко.  
Теперь Драко и Гермиона стонали гораздо громче, чем когда он вошёл в класс. В какой-то момент, когда Гермиона потянулась к его губам, Гарри сжал руку сильнее, и Драко кончил, забрызгивая спермой его руку и бедра Гермионы. Гермиона застонала в поцелуй и обмякла. Несколько минут все трое жадно ловили губами воздух, приходя в себя.  
\- Ты без штанов, - сказала Гермиона.  
Драко моргал, не понимая о чём она, а вот Гарри понял девушку с полуслова.  
\- “Пока мы все в штанах - это не секс”, - напомнил он.  
Драко обернулся и жадно поцеловал его. Гарри почти отскочил от него и отошел на несколько шагов.  
\- Эй, если мы сейчас отсюда не выйдем, мы опоздаем не только на обед, но и на уроки. Мы же не хотим прогуливать каждый день?  
Всё ещё не до конца пришедший в себя, Гарри наложил на всех очищающее заклинание. Гермиона соскользнула с парты и подошла к нему, движением палочки застегивая его рубашку, и скользнула руками по торсу, чтобы заправить его рубашку в брюки.  
Скинутая мантия валялась на полу. Гарри и не помнил, как избавлялся от неё.  
Выходили в коридор они в молчании. Драко не спрашивал, как Гарри снял заклинание на двери, Гарри было о чём подумать. Гермиона улыбалась.  
\- Из-за чего вы утром поругались? - не мог не спросить Гарри. - Когда только успели?  
\- Это не долго.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер была уверена, что на тебя не стоит давить, а стоит предоставить тебе возможность сделать выбор самому.  
\- У мисс Грейнджер очень интересные представления о “не давить”, - задумчиво ответил Гарри, и, пока Драко не видел, обернулся к идущей сзади Гермионе и произнёс одними губами “свадьба”. Гермиона кивнула. - Но, она права.  
\- Права? - удивился Драко. - А то, что сейчас было?  
\- Я мог просто уйти, - пожал плечами Гарри.  
\- А ты мог? - в голосе Драко язвительности было больше, чем вопросительных интонаций.  
\- О, я уже так делал, - ответил Гарри, но продолжать не стал, - Так значит, дуэль у Флитвика вы устроили из-за меня?  
\- Не сошлись в базовых представлениях о твоём характере.

Они даже не опоздали. На ЗОТИ ждал тест, поэтому делать этого не стоило. Профессор Люпин посмотрел на их запыхавшиеся лица, и отметил:  
\- Вы вовремя. Ещё несколько минут и мне пришлось бы снять баллы с двух факультетов.  
Гарри было интересно, скажет ли он позже что-то о неожиданной компании, а пока он направился к сидящему одному Рону - Лаванда сидела с Луной, а Драко и Гермиона сели вместе за первую парту, чтобы их точно увидели все.  
\- Даже я не могу это больше игнорировать, - Рон закрыл лицо руками. - Гермиона и этот.... попытался подобрать слова Рон. Возможно искал наиболее хлёсткое оскорбление.  
\- Драко, - прокатив "р" по языку произнёс Гарри.   
\- Ты называешь его по имени?  
\- Ага, - довольно улыбаясь ответил Гарри.  
\- А ты с кем был? - было глупо пытаться скрыть от лучшего друга свой шальной взгляд, - познакомишь меня со своей девчонкой?  
\- О, нет никакой девчонки. Я же говорил - никаких девчонок из Хогвартса - мне не нужны эти слухи.  
\- Ты не мог успеть смотаться в Лондон.  
Гарри пожал плечами. Продолжить расспросы Рон не успел, на парту приземлились два варианта теста и им пришлось углубиться в написание ответов на вопросы.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Рон обо всём знает, - решил обрадовать Гермиону Гарри. Девушка сбилась с шага, а потом застыла, оглядывая друзей, - о том, что ты встречаешься с Драко.  
\- Об это знает весь Хогвартс, - улыбнулся Рон.  
\- И что, где скандал, где крики: “это же Малфой”? - уточнил Гарри.  
\- Ну, сколько раз нам удавалось переубедить Гермиону?  
Гарри кивнул. Такую логику он прекрасно понимал.  
\- Я думала, ты подойдешь сразу, как только начали говорить о нашем поцелуе.  
\- Я вас видел в кабинете зельеварения.  
Гермионе хотелось сказать, что кабинет зельеварения вообще не подходящее место, в отличии от некоторых заброшенных классов.  
\- Да нет, - Рон понял о чём она думает по-взгляду, - вы разговаривали. Так разговаривали, что мне сразу захотелось оторвать Малфою голову.  
\- Но ты не ворвался туда.  
\- Не успел, ты ушла, а я зашел поговорить с Драко.  
\- Зашел?  
\- Это же Малфой. Сначала я на него наорал...  
\- И пообещал оторвать ему ноги, если он обидит Гермиону?  
\- Зачем? Я пообещал рассказать обо всём Фреду и Джорджу.  
Гарри рассмеялся:  
\- Самая страшная из возможных угроз.  
\- Значит ты не возражаешь? - осторожно спросила Гермиона. Она так и стояла на месте, и друзья стояли рядом с ней, не спеша уйти, не волнуясь за опоздание на следующий урок.  
\- Очень возражаю! Это же Малфой! Ты никого более нормального найти не могла?  
\- Разве после войны кто-то остался "нормальным"?  
\- Ой, да ладно, могла вон, с Гарри начать встречаться!  
\- Почему с Гарри? - глаза Гермионы удивлённо расширились.  
\- Вы то ругаетесь, то миритесь, и ни о чём никому не говорите, прямо как настоящая парочка!  
Гарри и Гермиона дружно молчали. Сказать было нечего. Не тот момент, чтобы подтверждать версию Рона. К тому же, они оба и подумать не могли, что со стороны смотрятся такими… близкими? 

\- Какие планы? - спросил Рон, и выразительно посмотрел на Гермиону.  
Гермиона ничуть не смутилась.  
\- Кто-нибудь кроме меня помнит, что в понедельник последний срок сдачи черновика междисциплинарного проекта?   
Гарри уронил руки на стол:  
\- Я даже не помню, какая у меня тема.  
\- А мы с Лавандой почти закончили, но да, сегодня придётся посидеть в библиотеке.  
\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Неужели ты совершенно забросил учёбу?  
\- Я был занят, - лукаво улыбнулся Гарри.  
Гермиона покачала головой.  
\- Итак, значит, в эти выходные тебя ожидают интимные посиделки в библиотеке?  
\- А у тебя уже всё готово?  
\- Ну, у нас с Драко есть примерный план, но его нужно довести до ума.  
\- “У нас с Драко”, - передразнил её Рон. - Если бы ты делала проект с Гарри, у него бы не было проблем.  
Идея все выходные сидеть в библиотеке Гарри не вдохновляла, и всё же он напомнил:  
\- Гермиона тысячу раз говорила, что не будет за нас учиться и не даст списать, поэтому сегодня я точно что-нибудь придумаю.  
Рон с сомнением покачал головой.  
\- Или ты можешь не прийти на урок и оттянуть сдачу ещё на неделю  
\- Ага, особенно учитывая, что проект у меня по травологии и зельям. Снейп - оценит, если я не явлюсь на консультацию.  
\- Профессор Снейп.  
\- Как же я забыл! Конечно же, профессор Снейп.  
Гарри хотелось пошутить на тему того, что невозможно заниматься личной жизнью, когда надо заниматься уроками, но было не то время, не то место и не та компания.  
Почти весь их курс оккупировал библиотеку. Гарри обложился учебниками и пытался вспомнить, зачем он выбрал зелья? Просто зачем?   
Вновь они втроём сидели за одним столом: он и Гермиона с Драко.  
\- Гермиона...  
\- Мм?  
Если вы делаете проект вместе с Драко, почему вас никто не видел в библиотеке вместе?   
\- Зачем шокировать общественность? Мы прекрасно занимались в классе неподалёку.  
\- Не в спальне?  
\- Сам понимаешь, если заниматься в спальне, то точно не уроками.  
Гарри встряхнул головой отгоняя прекрасные картины и замолчал, утыкаясь вновь в учебник травологии. Не мог же он написать, что “Растения используются в зельеварении.”  
\- Тебе нужна помощь? - вдруг спросил Драко.  
\- Нет, я просто совсем забыл, о чём хотел писать.  
\- Так может быть, тебе помочь?  
\- Чуть позже, - Гарри ухватил пришедшую в голову мысль и начал писать, - с источниками. Если вы закончили, конечно.  
\- Почти. Думаю через пару часов мы совсем освободимся.  
\- О, чудесно! - Гарри наконец-то вспомнил, о чём хотел писать, и быстро начал набрасывать план работы.  
Он вспомнил, почему выбрал зелья и травологию. Не растения в зельеварении, а зельеварение в травологии. Использование алхимических удобрений для ускорения роста сезонных растений. Как заставить растения поверить, что на улице лето в любое время года, ускорить рост, фотосинтез, цветение, с помощью специальных зелий. И многие эти зелья - на основе тех же самых растений.  
Конечно же, исторический аспект, кратких обзор натуральных удобрений - Гарри скривился вспомнив запах драконьего навоза, а уже потом сравнительная классификация современных зелий, их влияния, новейшие открытия. И, несколько рецептов, которые ему самому придётся приготовить и опробовать. Он даже набросал введение. Когда вдохновение появилось, работа пошла быстро. Он не отрывал глаз от пергамента и вздрогнул, когда почувствовал прикосновение к плечу.  
\- Гарри, - рядом стоял Драко, - ты ушёл в себя и не отзываешься.  
\- А? Что? Да. Вы закончили?  
\- Да. Гермиона ушла, напомнила, что не учится за тебя.  
\- О да, она прекрасный друг!  
\- Так чем тебе помочь?  
\- Смотри, мне нужно подобрать книги вот к этим пунктам, возможно, вдвоём у нас получится быстрее.  
Мадам Пинс конечно могла подсказать, в каких книгах есть что-то на нужную тему, но всё-таки, пролистать их и убедиться - материалы подойдут для работы, необходимо было самостоятельно.  
“Не меньше двенадцати источников”, как предупредили их заранее. В итоге, они с Драко провозились до отбоя. В библиотеке уже не было никого.   
Они аккуратными стопками сложили книги на столе и попросили мадам Пинс не разбирать его до завтра, обещая прийти с самого утра.  
\- Спасибо. Ты действительно разбираешься в зельях, - тепло и устало улыбнулся Гарри. Шагнул ближе и мягко поцеловал Драко в губы.   
Никакой страсти, немного нежности и обещание.  
\- О, пора идти к себе. Пора отправляться в спальни. Завтра нужно всё доделать.  
\- И завтра будет свободный вечер.  
\- Так, к чёму ты ведёшь?  
\- Я всё ещё на тебя не давлю.  
Гарри вспыхнул. На несколько секунд задержал дыхание, и тяжело выдохнул:  
\- Не давишь, но хочешь большего.  
\- Конечно. Мы ещё не разобрали покупки, думаю именно этому можно посвятить вечер субботы.  
Драко улыбался ехидно. Он, конечно же, понял о чём подумал Гарри, но и Гарри понимал, что слова всего лишь про покупки не являются правдой.  
\- Да, замечательная идея. Там просто гора пакетов и я уже сам забыл, что мы с Гермионой накупили. Думаю, это будет любопытно.  
\- Очень любопытно, - растягивая слова согласился Драко.  
От этих интонаций по позвоночнику Гарри пробежала волна мурашек.  
\- До завтра, - нашёл в себе силы ровно сказать он.  
\- Да, увидимся утром.

Гарри бы и задался вопросом, что он делает, но он был слишком занят. Его руки фиксировали руки Драко над головой, хотя тот и не делал попыток вырваться. Коленом он раздвигал его ноги, прижимая к стене всем телом. Кажется, он больше кусал, чем целовал Драко. Захватывал зубами нижнюю губу, облизывал языком распухшие губы, врывался в рот, пробовал на вкус, пил его стоны.  
Они не виделись почти два дня. Сначала Гарри был слишком занят подготовкой работы, а потом, потом Драко пришлось помогать Блейзу и Панси. В последний момент они поняли, что Макгонагалл может не понравиться работа “Методы уничтожения тел с помощью трансфигурации и чар”, и они спешно меняли тему на более законопослушную, хозяйственную. Без Драко, конечно же, было не обойтись, и Гарри это бесило. Не то, что Драко выбрал друзей - это был абсолютно очевидное решение, но вот то, что у Драко не было времени, это бесило Гарри неимоверно.  
\- Чёрт, как же я хочу тебя трахнуть! - хрипло прошептал Гарри.  
\- Полегче, золотой мальчик, сначала я трахну тебя, - тихо, со сбившимся дыханием ответил Драко. - Я лет с пятнадцати мечтал об этом   
\- Ты мечтал обо мне?  
\- Я мечтал поставить великолепного Гарри Поттера на колени, а потом оттрахать его, доказывая, что он ничего не стоит.  
\- Сейчас ты думаешь также?  
\- Сейчас я знаю тебе цену, но по-прежнему хочу видеть тебя склонённого передо мной.   
Гарри считал, что совершает сейчас самый безумный поступок в своей жизни, безумнее чем полёт на драконе в Гринготтсе, но не долго думая, опустился на колени, вызывая то ли удивлённый вздох, то ли стон Драко.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я сделал вот так?   
Он и представить себе не мог, что будет стоять в тёмном коридоре в подземельях Хогвартса на коленях перед Драко Малфоем, там где их могут застать. И вообще, на коленях.  
Ещё месяц назад он просто не мог представить себя в таком положении, хотя и позволял другим парням вести себя так с ним. И не парням: он вспомнил, как перед ним на коленях стояла Гермиона и закрыл глаза, стараясь стряхнуть наваждение. Он аккуратно погладил член Драко через брюки, медленно расстегнул ширинку и вновь дотронулся через трусы. Ощущение было знакомое, он уже ласкал Драко, но в такой позе, с такого ракурса было непривычно. Драко был возбуждён, Гарри действовал осторожно, всё ещё не веря, что делает это. Теоретически он представлял, что нужно делать, но на практике никогда не пробовал. Он осторожно дотронулся кончиком языка до гладкой кожи, и решившись, взял в рот головку. Это было странно, но... приятно? И Гарри сам застонал в этот необычный для него поцелуй.   
\- О Мерлин, я сейчас кончу, - прошептал Драко.  
Гарри понравилась его реакция и он стал аккуратно посасывать головку, поглаживая по всей длине рукой. Потом замер на мгновение, и, осмелев, попытался вобрать в рот больше. Это было неудобно, и он начал помогать себе рукой, не забывая продолжать гладить член.  
\- О Мерлин, - чертыхался над ним Драко.  
Глубоко вобрать член Гарри не пытался, всё ещё опасаясь, всё ещё не понимая, что он делает. У Гермионы получалось гораздо лучше, но её тут не было. Он выпустил член Драко изо рта и обхватил его губами вновь. Драко вцепился в волосы на затылке Гарри, пытаясь прижать его ближе, но Гарри дёрнулся, отстраняясь.  
\- Полегче, я делаю это первый раз, - задыхаясь сказал он.  
Громкий стон Драко был ему ответом. Если их ещё никто не услышал, это чудо.  
Гарри медленно двигал головой, и почувствовав по напряжению Драко, что сейчас произойдёт, в последний момент успел отстраниться, позволяя сперме залить его лицо, волосы. Он облизнул губы, на которые попало несколько капель, вкус был непривычным, но он не мог сказать, что ему неприятно. Драко дернул его к себе, заставляя подняться, и начал вытирать его лицо платком, целуя вслед за этим.  
\- Мерлин, ты сумасшедший.  
Гарри еле держался на затёкших ногах, и теперь они поменялись местами: Драко притиснул его к стене, раздернул молнию на его джинсах, залез рукой рукой в трусы. Хватило несколько движений, чтобы Гарри кончил сам, громко застонав в губы Драко.  
\- В следующий раз можно всё же попробовать в Большом зале.   
\- Фу, там же младшекурсники! - улыбнулся Драко. - Не ожидал от тебя такой порывистости, - добавил он.   
Гарри прикрыл глаза в деланом смущении.

\- Я даже спрашивать не буду, чем вы занимались, - спокойно сказала Гермиона, когда они подошли к ней.   
Легким взмахом палочки убрала красноту с губ Гарри, оглядела их обоих с ног до головы, убедившись что оба привели себя в порядок.  
\- Прости, - Гарри чувствовал себя немного виноватым.  
\- Не дури. Это и ваши отношения тоже.  
Гарри хотелось потянуться и поцеловать её такую, понимающую, но вокруг были люди. Вместо него с поцелуем склонился Драко.  
\- Ты самая лучшая, ты знаешь? - услышал он шёпот.  
А потом повторил сам, склонившись к уху Гермионы:  
\- Ты самая лучшая.  
Девушка зарделась. Какой бы уверенной в себе она ни была, слышать подобное от людей, которые были её небезразличны, было приятно.  
Драко разжал объятия и отошёл на шаг:  
\- Мы сегодня мастера выбрать самое неподходящее место.  
\- А представь, на вас наткнулся бы Кровавый Барон. Интересно, у привидений может быть сердечный приступ? - Гермиона перевела тему на более нейтральную.

\- Не складывается у нас с третьим свиданием, - тихо пробурчал Гарри.  
На этой неделе было слишком много заданий, слишком много контрольных, чтобы можно было хоть что-то прогулять.   
\- Скоро Хэллоуин, - сказал Драко.  
\- Думаешь, в Хогвартсе будет что-то интересное? - заинтересовавшись ответил Гарри.  
\- А кто говорит про Хогвартс? - в голосе Драко звучала лукавая усмешка. - Мы пойдём в Сад Пыток, на фетиш-вечеринку.  
\- Фетиш-что? - Гарри знал это слово, но как-то не сталкивался раньше с подобными мероприятиями. - Ты предлагаешь пойти на маггловскую вечеринку?  
\- Вообще клуб маггловский, но в нём есть отдельная зона для волшебников, куда не допускаются… посторонние. Владелец клуба магглорождённый, поэтому вечеринки там проводятся для самой разной публики.  
\- Ты был там? - заинтересовалась Гермиона.  
\- О нет, но летом там была Панси, и ей понравилось. Она показывала мне воспоминания.  
\- Вы с Панси настолько близки? - опешил Гарри.  
Пусть он не был на подобных вечеринках, но догадывался, что люди приходят туда не просто потанцевать.  
Драко усмехнулся:  
\- Она показала мне просто прогулку по Саду Пыток, а не как она занимается там сексом. Мы близки не настолько.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что у вас с ней никогда ничего не было? - Гарри не чувствовал ревности, но ему было любопытно.   
\- Ничего кроме поцелуев. Она мой друг, а не что-то ещё.  
\- Но она считалась твоей девушкой, - продолжал задавать вопросы Гарри. Гермиона весь этот разговор молчала, уверенная, что всё самое важное услышит и так.  
\- Удобное прикрытие для её родителей, чтобы они не слишком активно искали ей подходящего жениха.  
\- А Блейз? - Гарри решил задать все интересующие его вопросы.  
\- Блейз полностью гетеросексуален.  
\- Серьёзно? Он выглядит как мечта обоих полов.  
\- Не давай его смазливой мордашке ввести тебя в заблуждение. А что, Блейз тебя интересует? - Драко подпустил в голос ревнивых ноток, но был абсолютно спокоен.  
\- Меня интересуют люди, которые близки к тебе, - так же спокойно ответил Гарри.  
\- Давайте вы не будете решать, кто кого к кому не ревнует, - вклинилась в их разговор Гермиона. - Фетиш-вечеринка, я слабо представляю, что это, но может быть интересно, - улыбнулась она милой улыбкой пай-девочки. Почему-то слова “фетиш-вечеринка” именно с этими интонациями звучали максимально грязно.


	11. Chapter 11

Сборами они занимались в спальне Драко. В последнее время Гарри и Гермиона приходили сюда, как к себе. Правда, Гарри всё ещё делал это в мантии-невидимки, в отличии от Гермионы, которая проходила по слизеринской гостиной совершенно открыто и даже стала оставаться на ночь.  
Гермиона и Драко уже полчаса горячо спорили.  
\- Если тебе не нравится этот костюм, ты можешь пойти без него, - наконец сдалась девушка.  
\- Что?  
\- Что? Обязательной является только маска, а не одежда. В этот день никто не должен быть узнанным. А всё остальное… Будет достаточно лишь несколько штрихов светящейся краской.  
\- Совсем без костюма? Даже без белья? - подозрительно переспросил Драко.  
\- В правилах я ничего такого не видела.  
\- Драко, не вредничай, - Гарри всё-таки решился влезть в их спор.  
\- Я не хочу быть собакой! - сохранял непреклонность Драко.  
\- Не собака, а волк.  
\- Ещё хуже. Как какой-то оборотень.  
\- Это вечеринка. Карнавал. Ты сам позвал нас на неё, - нахмурился Гарри. - Какие костюмы ты ожидал?  
\- Почему я не могу быть просто в карнавальной маске, как Гермиона?  
\- Если только наденешь корсет, как и она, - рассмеялся Гарри, ставя последнюю точку в споре.

\- А почему Драко так сильно одет? - улыбнулся Гарри.   
Конечно, никто в таком виде идти через Хогвартс не собирался, а пройти нужно было не только по замку, но и по улице, до самых ворот. Но, наглухо застёгнутые мантии и согревающие чары должны были скрыть их вид от посторонних и не дать замёрзнуть в уже холодном октябрьском воздухе.   
На самом Гарри не было ничего, кроме обрезанных выше колена свободных джинс - с бахромой по краю, будто штанины не отрезали, а оборвали - спущенных насколько низко на бёдра, что это было очевидно отсутствие белья. На груди алели четыре царапины, будто от когтей. Раны выглядели свежими, но, при прикосновении, запачкаться о них было нельзя.  
В руках он держал волчью маску. Золотистую маску, с чёткими прямоугольными линиями, будто сложенную в технике оригами. Получеловек-полуволк.  
Гермиона тоже была облачена в золото. Золотой корсет, высоко поднявший её грудь, золотистые трусики, и в общем-то больше ничего. Только золотая классическая карнавальная маска, с кучей страз и перьев, скрывающая её глаза, но оставляющая свободными губы.   
Она покрутилась демонстрируя свой внешний вид и Гарри улыбнулся:  
\- Ещё немного, и мы никуда не пойдем.  
Если Гермиона была скорее красиво раздета, то Драко был одет. Маггловские белые брюки, слишком узкие, чтобы это казалось приличным, и распахнутый пиджак, с округлыми полами, не классический, современный. Его грудь и руки, были раскрашены чёрными чернильными, узорами, будто кто-то взял кисть для китайской каллиграфии и провел по телу линии. Просто широкие штрихи, переплетённые узоры. И, также, окровавленные царапины, но у горла - жертва, едва пережившая нападение. Его волчья маска, точно такая же, как у Гарри, была серебряной.

Кажется, все восьмикурсники сегодня решили сбежать из школы. По крайней мере, Лаванда и Рон предупредили об этом Гарри заранее, сказав, что отправляются потанцевать.  
По пути к воротам, Гарри, Драко и Гермиона наткнулись на компанию из студентов Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффа и, казалось, в школе остаются лишь младшие курсы. Рон и Лаванда исчезли ещё до ужина, а сейчас, после отбоя, уходили самые наглые.  
Гермиона подтвердила мысли Гарри:  
\- Я подавала списки Макгонагалл, и на эту ночь отпросились многие.  
Перенеслись они сразу в просторный холл.  
\- Вместе с билетами прислали порт-ключ. Это очень удобно, не нужно стоять на улице.  
\- Что, пропускают всех?  
\- Нет, охранники будут за этими дверьми, - указал в нужную сторону Драко.  
В зале было достаточно темно, чтобы никто не смог разглядеть их лица, но они надели маски до того, как скинули мантии. Спасибо магии - никакие завязки не мешались, маски прочно держались у лица позволяя свободно двигаться и разговаривать.  
Фейс-контроль они прошли безо всякий проблем. Охранник лишь окинул их взглядом, задержался на царапинах на груди Гарри, возможно, ему хотелось проверить, точно ли это не настоящие раны?

Клуб тонул в красном полумраке магических огней, они прошли по большому залу, вдоль комнат, Гарри заметил надписи “Комната наслаждений”, “Комната пыток”. На широком балконе вдоль стен были видны столики, к одному они и поднялись.  
\- Давайте присядем, скоро начнётся представление.  
Гарри удивился, он ожидал просто танцы и ничего больше, но не представление на сцене. Хотя, насколько часто он был в клубах, к тому же в клубах на границе маггловского и магического мира.  
Люди, маски… Гарри видел несколько полностью обнаженных женщин, женщин и мужчин одетых только в кожаные ремни, мужчин и женщин полностью запакованных в классические костюмы, парочку женщин в карнавальных платьях, будто не было границ: одевайся, как тебе удобно, но постарайся эпатировать окружающих. Он слышал от Драко правило: “Если ты не готов в этом наряде пройти по оживлённой улице, значит это самый подходящий наряд для вечеринки”. Что же, из них троих, хоть сколь либо приемлемо для посещения публичных мест, одет был один лишь Драко. На глаза Гарри попался крупный мужчина в маске свиньи и Гарри усмехнулся, кивая на него спутникам.   
Официантов не было. Стоило лишь постучать палочкой по столу и сказать название, чтобы на столике появилось всё заказанное.  
Гарри не хотелось пить что-то алкогольное, ему казалось, эта ночь должна стать особенной, а не той, в которую нужно хоть сколько либо туманить разум.

Было немного душно и очень тепло - всё для того, чтобы обнажённые гости не замерзли, и Гермиона наколдавала себе из салфетки веер. Она обмахивалась им, воздух шевелил перья на её маске, от дыхания немного вздымалась грудь. Гарри засмотрелся и пропустил, когда заиграла музыка и на сцену вышли девушки, в очень коротких пышных юбочках, на высоких каблуках, с большими, просто огромными веерами в руках. "Бурлеск" - вспомнил Гарри название такого представления.  
Смотреть было интересно, но Гарри то и дело отвлекался на своих спутников. Драко сидел с подчёркнуто скучающим видом, Гермиона улыбалась, постукивала кончиками пальцев по своим губам и выглядела заинтересованной.   
Гарри пил свой мятный лимонад, а на сцене сменялось действие за действие. Вышла петь девушка в классическом мужском костюме, взяла микрофон, несколько тактов - и её наряд сменился на балетную пачку, девушка крутанулась высоко вскидывая ногу. Миг, и на ней кожаный корсет, маска на лице и плётка в руке. Каждые несколько фраз наряд менялся, девушка пела, танцевала, крутилась, и в такт этим движениям преображалась.  
Теперь и Драко выглядел заинтересованным:  
\- Такие чары бы понравились профессору Флитвику. Интересно, где она училась? - негромко сказала Гермиона.  
\- Наша отличница везде видит учебное задание.  
\- Ну, не задание, но хотела бы я уметь накладывать иллюзии также быстро, как она.  
\- И танцевать на этой сцене?  
\- Я не умею так танцевать. И петь не умею.  
\- О Мерлин, Гермиона призналась, что чего-то не умеет! - Драко прикрыл глаза.  
Они сидели и просто болтали, навесив над столиком купол тишины, не пропускающий наружу их слишком громкие разговоры. Пьяные без вина и такие счастливые!  
Представление было интересное, но вскоре со сцены прозвучало:  
\- Дамы и господа, маги и волшебницы, объявляем перерыв нашего шоу. Время развлекаться! Вас ждёт комната пыток и комната наслаждений, комната роз и комната шипов. К вашим услугам самые разные игры на любой вкус.  
Гости за столиками зашевелились. Гарри только сейчас кинул взгляд вниз, и обнаружил, что пока длилось представление, не все сидели так спокойно, как они - кто-то танцевал, кто-то целовался, но пока гости только разогревались.  
\- Что бы ты хотел попробовать? - спросил Драко.  
Гарри пожал плечами. Драко медленно встал, протянул ему руку, поднял к себе. Погладил царапины на груди, прошёлся кончиками ногтей вокруг сосков.  
\- Пойдём проверим, что здесь есть интересного, - и взяв Гарри за руку, повёл его вниз.  
Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что ожидал, что в центре их внимания окажется Гермиона, что они с Драко, как два охранника, будут ограждать её от посторонних взглядов. Взгляды были, но дружелюбные. Интерес, но гораздо мягче, чем в обычных клубах. Здесь всё было вопросом, а не явным предложением. Будто звучало "Хочешь?", "Хочешь?", "Хочешь".  
Они влились в танцующую толпу у сцены. Движения в такт чужих тел, Гермиона перед ним. Гарри подумал, почему же они всего один раз танцевали вместе?  
Музыка, вспышки света, движения, так просто было немного потерять себя. Гарри жалел, что в его маске было неудобно целоваться. Они с Драко сами подставили себя. Маска позволяла оставаться совершенно неузнаваемым, но ему так хотелось поцеловать Гермиону сейчас, поцеловать Драко.  
Несколько песен и Драко потянул Гарри за руку дальше. Гарри обхватил Гермиону рукой за талию и они двинулись исследовать клуб дальше.  
У стены мужчина делал что-то невообразимое с прелестной светловолосой девушкой, одетой лишь в трусики, с обнаженной грудью. Он обвязывал её тело, круг за кругом верёвками, завязывал какие-то узлы, обвязывал вновь, и, Гарри не понимал, как это произошло, но это была не магия, а лишь обычные движения рук, поднял её и подвесил за эти верёвки к потолку. Девушка застонала, хотя сейчас к ней никто не прикасался. Мужчина произнёс что-то успокаивающее, провёл руками вдоль её тела, Гарри не успел досмотреть, когда Драко потянул его в сторону "Комнаты пыток".  
Гермиону притормозила девушка и спросила:  
\- Твои парни тебя игнорируют? Может быть пойдёшь со мной?  
На девушке была маска, похожая на маску Гермионы, но одета она была гораздо целомудреннее: на ней были джинсы и распахнутая классическая жилетка, из-под которой было видно грудь в чёрном бюстгалтере. На шее небрежно повязанный галстук - будто она заглянула сюда из офиса, лишь сбросив надоевшую белую блузку.   
\- Нет, это я их игнорирую, - рассмеялась Гермиона. Обвила талию девушки одной рукой притягивая к себе и нежно, чувственно поцеловала в губы. - Прости, я сегодня занята.  
Гарри почувствовал вспышку ревности, выпустил руку Драко и потянул Гермиону в сторону.  
Девушка проводила их взглядом.  
Комната пыток соответствовала своему названию. К стене были прикованы пара девушек и парень, с поднятыми вверх руками, в открытых позах - это выглядело красиво. Они будто ждали чего-то, хотя, было очевидно, чего. Они будто ждали своих...хозяев? Гарри не мог подобрать слово.  
Перед парнем слева, прикованным чуть дальше от остальных, на коленях стоял другой парень и ритмично двигал головой. Из-за ракурса было не видно конкретно, чем он занимается, но было понятно, что он дарит первому удовольствие.  
Сбоку, на высокой кушетке, разворачивалось шоу - столпившиеся зрители наблюдали за ним, с лицами горящими возбуждением и удовольствием. Каждый желающий мог подойти, опуститься на кушетку и проверить, какая боль доставит ему наслаждение. Пока они стояли, с кушетки поднялась девушка, с горящим лицом и совершенно ошалевшим взглядом, взяла у кого-то из толпы напиток и выпила залпом. Её место заняла другая. Мужчина: работник, мастер? Как его назвать? взмахнул палочкой, видимо - очищающее заклинание и снял со стойки рядом паддл. Гарри не помнил, откуда знает это название, но эта похожая на лопаточку черная игрушка называлась именно так. Раздались звуки шлепков и первый вскрик, а потом девушка застонала, то ли от боли, то ли поймав волну удовольствия.  
Пока Гарри рассматривал эту сцену, за его спиной творилось своё шоу. Гермиона впилась в шею Драко поцелуем, оставляя яркие следы на белой коже, клеймя "моё". Заметив его внимание, Гермиона оторвалась от Драко и оглядывая сцену протянула:  
\- Чёрт, я тоже так хочу!  
\- Хочешь попробовать?  
\- Да!  
\- Пойдёшь? - предложил Гарри, понимая, что с девушкой на кушетке скоро закончат и место освободится.  
Гермиона покусала губы раздумывая:  
\- Не сегодня. Но это выглядит так возбуждающе!  
Гарри не был уверен, что готов с ней согласиться. Его не привлекало ни место того, кто лежит на этой скамье, ни того кто стоит с паддлом. Звучные шлепки, приглушаемые музыкой, не возбуждали его, хотя и вызывали любопытство.  
В комнату удовольствий они дружно решили не заглядывать, было очевидно, что происходит там. Вернулись на танцпол вновь вливаясь в толпу. Танцы, разгорячённые тела вокруг, отсутствие границ, от этого кружилась голова и безо всякого алкоголя. Сбоку кто-то целовался, на диванчике у края сцены перешли если не к прилюдному сексу, то к очень откровенным ласкам, смешалось всё - мужчины, женщины, яркие костюмы. У Гарри закружилась голова и он предложил:  
\- Пойдёмте отсюда.  
Была середина ночи, летом в это время уже начинает светлеть, возвращаться в Хогвартс просто не хотелось. Пришлось выйти в холл клуба, только оттуда можно было аппарировать. Крепко взяв Драко и Гермиону за руки, Гарри перенёс их всех в свою спальню на площади Гриммо.  
\- А представь, применить ко всем там "финиту" и посмотреть, на ком настоящие наряды, а на ком зачарованные, - вдруг засмеялась Гермиона. Соскочила с кровати, на которую они все трое приземлились, и, двумя руками сняв с Гарри и Драко маски, отнесла их и сложила вместе со своей на подоконник. - На память, - строго сказала она.


	12. Chapter 12

Гарри чувствовал, что сегодня всё случится. Как в старой шутке: "Никаких поцелуев на первом свидании. Секс на третьем". Без поцелуев на первом свидании они не обошлись, но секс на третьем свидании, после третьего свидания, действительно, был очевиден. Гарри сам сделал шаг к этому, перенеся их именно на площадь Гриммо, именно в спальню. Не стоило оправдываться нежеланием ходить после отбоя - в такое время даже Филч спал и не совершал никаких обходов.  
Долго лежать и смотреть в потолок у Гарри конечно же не вышло. Гермиона взмахнула палочкой и вместо корсета на ней вновь оказалось только бельё. Как Гарри понял, в корсет она превратила бюстгалтер.   
\- Никакой интриги! - усмехнулся Драко.  
Чёрное кружево приподнимало грудь, очерчивало. Сквозь него было видно темные ореолы сосков и Гарри подумал, что это кружево здесь лишнее. Приподнялся, потянул Гермиону на себя и аккуратно расстегнув застёжку стянул с её плеч лямки и отбросил лишний элемент гардероба в сторону.  
Драко сам скинул пиджак и одним движением палочки направил на них всех очищающее заклинание. Холод пробежал по груди Гарри стирая кровавые царапины, холод окинул его от кончиков пальцев ног до кончиков волос унося с собой не только пот, но и усталость. Когда Гермиона раньше чистила его заклинанием, оно было более приличным, а не дотягивалось до самых интимных его мест. Что же, он был благодарен Драко за такую предусмотрительность. Вот только немного жалел, что на Драко уже нет этих волшебных узоров, их хотелось сцеловать, стереть своими губами.  
\- Признавайтесь, первый секс у вас обоих был с Уизли? - вдруг спросил Драко.  
\- Что? - удивилась Гермиона.  
\- Должен же я понимать, вдруг вам нравятся рыжие, - с усмешкой ответил Драко.  
Гермиона рассмеялась:  
\- Нам нравишься ты, - и вместо того, чтобы начать его целовать, как хотел сделать, но не успел Гарри, начала его щекотать.  
Драко смеялся и отбивался.  
\- Убери от меня эту женщину!  
Гарри перехватил Гермиону вокруг талии, отодвигая её, и решившись, быстрым движением стянул с Драко эти невозможно узкие белые штаны.  
Драко лежал перед ними на кровати раскинувшись. Раскрасневшийся от смеха, растрёпанный, обнаженный, с уже возбужденным членом. Его такого хотелось целовать, любить, заниматься с ним сексом. Гарри прикрыл глаза позволяя возбуждению разлиться по телу. В этот миг он вспомнил слова Драко, о том что именно Гарри будет тем, кого трахнут сегодня. Мысль не показалась ему неприятной.   
Стоило на секунду “зависнуть” и Гермиона уже целовала Драко, склонившись над ним, встав на четвереньки.   
Гарри был одет больше всех - на нём всё ещё оставались эти драные джинсы, а на Гермионе были только трусики. И их Гарри решил признать совершенно ненужными здесь и аккуратно, лаская бёдра, стянул вдоль ног Гермионы. Спустив до колен вновь погладил ягодицы, скользнул на мгновение между ног, лишь проводя кончиками пальцев по лобку и отступая, и наконец сдернул трусики и отбросил их в сторону.  
Гермиона от резкого движения упала, распластавшись на кровати, а потом лукаво отметила:  
\- Ты слишком одет.  
В четыре руки они с Драко стали снимать с него штаны, больше мешали друг другу, чем помогали, отвлекались, чтобы поцеловать друг друга и Гарри, и такая простая вещь затянулась на несколько минут, в течении которых член Гарри несколько раз сжали, погладили сквозь ткань и без неё, вновь сжали, скользнули кончиками пальцев к яичкам, и наконец то скинули джинсы с кровати.  
\- Теперь, когда мы все трое раздеты...  
Гарри не знал, что хотел сказать Драко, но Гермиона его перебила смеясь:  
\- Вы можете начать меряться, у кого больше. Я знаю, вы оба об этом думали, - быстро сказала она.  
Гарри невольно посмотрел на член Драко, потом перевёл взгляд на свой. Что же, Гермиона правильно сказала - ни одному из них нечего было стыдиться. Нет, он уже видел член Драко, но в тот момент сам он был в штанах, ну почти в штанах - с расстегнутыми брюками и только что кончивший в трусы.  
Много поцелуев, очень много поцелуев. Гарри опять запутался в прикосновениях: кто его целует и кого целует он. Он не пил алкоголь но был пьян сейчас от происходящего. Воздух будто сгустился тоже лаская кожу. Гарри засмотрелся, как Гермиона целует Драко. Видел ли он в своей жизни что-то такое же прекрасное? Его взгляд спустился к груди девушки, которую сейчас ласкали не его пальцы, возможно это зрелище было ещё более прекрасным. Он приблизился вплотную, добавляя к рукам Драко свои, скользнул ладонью вниз по животу Гермионы, просто поглаживая кожу, не стремясь оказаться ниже. Задыхающаяся Гермиона оторвалась от губ Драко.  
\- Как же я тебя хочу! - сказала она.  
Гарри не понял было, к кому она обращается, но Гермиона толкнула его в грудь, заставляя упасть навзничь на кровать, и отодвинув в сторону Драко, оседлала его бедра.  
Гарри видел её желание, чувствовал как желает её сам. Он посмотрел на Драко, но взгляд того тоже горел и не было видно ничего кроме возбуждения. Гарри потянулся руками к талии Гермионы, но она опередила:  
\- Драко, подержи его.  
И вот его руки уже скованы в чужих прикосновениях, а губы заняты чужими губами.  
Его целовали со всей страстью, не давая даже вздохнуть, и от этого он совсем потерял голову.  
Гермиона скользнула вдоль его тела, погладила его член, обхватила рукой, направила в себя, туда где влажно и горячо. Она опускалась на его член медленно, невозможно медленно, Гарри толкнулся навстречу, проникая до конца, из её горла вырвался протяжный стон, Гарри застонал вместе с ней.  
\- Чёрт, я не сделал тебе больно?  
\- Нет, - выдохнула Гермиона. Приподнялась, напрягая бедра и вновь медленно опустилась.  
На Гермиону хотелось смотреть, вознося ей хвалу каждым прикосновением.  
\- Чёрт, как же давно я этого хотела! Я наконец-то тебя трахну.  
\- Ты опять трахнула его первой, - в голосе Драко была насмешка, а не недовольство.  
\- Это ты научил меня действовать решительно, - ответила Гермиона продолжая двигаться.  
Руки Гарри наконец отпустили и он притянул Гермиону к себе, жарко целуя.   
Она откинула голову назад подставляясь под ласки. Гарри чувствовал, что долго не продержится, ему хотелось толкаться глубже, толкаться сильнее, двигаться быстрее, но Гермиона не позволяла ему перехватить инициативу.   
В какой-то момент Гарри стало так хорошо, что невозможно уже было сдерживаться. Он почувствовал как мир катится куда-то в бездну и рассыпается на осколки, и громко застонав или закричав, он не понимал какие звуки вырываются из его горла, кончил. Эхом раздался громкий стон Гермионы. Рядом с ними с хриплым стоном кончил ласкающий себя Драко. Они лежали со сбившимся дыханием.  
\- На этом потолке нужны звёзды, - сказала смотрящая вверх Гермиона. Она уютно устроилась между их телами, позволяя Гарри прижимать её крепко к себе.  
\- Как в Большом зале? - спросил Гарри.  
\- Фу, почему твои мысли крутятся вокруг секса и Большого зала одновременно?  
\- Что? Это не я сказал про звёзды.  
\- Разве звёздное небо только там? И я не хочу настоящие магические звёзды, просто звёздочки, наклеенные на потолок, чтобы светились в темноте.   
Свет в комнате был приглушен и действительно, звёздочки или огоньки подарили бы обстановке ещё больше волшебства.  
Стоило Гарри подумать об этом, как пришлось тянуться к валяющейся у кровати палочке, перелезая через Драко, и запускать вихрь магических светлячков летать у потолка.  
\- Так тебе нравится больше?  
\- Да.  
Гарри чувствовал безграничное счастье, лёжа вот так вот с ними в кровати, перебрасываясь глупыми шутками, а ещё он чувствовал, что хочет Драко.  
\- Ты помнишь, о чём я говорил? - медленно произнёс Драко, склоняясь к нему в поцелуе.  
Гарри вцепился в его волосы, жадно целуя в ответ.  
\- Наколдуй водички, - хрипло попросила Гермиона.  
\- Может быть тебе ещё и книжку принести, - не преминул спросить Драко.  
Гарри чувствовал, что шутками он пытается отвлечься от собственного возбуждения.  
\- О, у меня тут своя книжка с картинками, - не осталась в долгу девушка.  
Драко огляделся, не зная, что превратить в чашку, и заметил на столике у двери пустой графин и стаканы. Призвал один из них, в уже привычной своей манере накинул очищающее заклинание и налил воды из палочки.  
Гермиона жадно пила, позволяя каплям стекать по щекам, подбородку и шее. Гарри сглотнул. Её близость, близость разгорячённого тела Драко... И, эй, ему было восемнадцать! Если он ещё не чувствовал возбуждение, то чувствовал предвкушение.  
Гарри перевернулся к Драко, потянулся, укладывая его на себя и раздвигая ноги, показывая, чего он хочет.  
\- Поттер! Ты запомнил мои слова, - голос Драко сочился ядом, почти как прежде, - сегодня мы оба тебя трахнем.  
Гарри засмеялся:  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь!  
Гарри представил себя на коленях перед Драко и поспешил потянуться за поцелуем.  
Он почувствовал руку спустившуюся на его член, кажется это была рука Гермионы, Гарри не решался открыть глаза - он чувствовал смущение, робость. Драко скользнул всем своим телом вдоль него, заставляя почувствовать каждую клеточку своего тела, проложил дорожку из поцелуев по груди вниз, сжал губами сосок, вызывая стон Гарри и смех Гермионы.  
Губы Драко ласкали его член, тонкие пальчики Гермионы скользнули ниже, оставляя за собой влажные прохладные следы смазки, погладили, а потом аккуратно проникли внутрь. И ещё, и ещё, пока Гарри не начал двигаться им навстречу, стремясь продлить прикосновения. Было непривычно, но не неприятно, а захватывающе.  
Гарри сам перевернулся на четвереньки, уверенный, что именно так Драко его и хочет видеть.   
\- Лучшее окончание вашей школьной вражды, - сказала Гермиона.  
\- Секс с врагом, - усмехнулся Драко  
\- Добро победило зло, а потом поставило на колени, и... - с улыбкой продолжила девушка.  
\- То есть Драко - добро?  
\- Кто блондин, тот и добро.  
\- Волдеморт был вообще лысый.  
\- Эй, никаких упоминаний объекта твоих снов в нашей постели.  
Они готовили его долго, нежно, выматывающе. Ласкали в четыре руки, две пары губ целовали его губы, руки, плечи, спину, всё тело, куда могли дотянуться. Гарри задыхался, Гарри не мог уже соображать и давно уже не понимал, почему же Драко медлит.  
Проникновение было неприятным, но терпимым. Много смазки, много осторожности, рука Гермионы на его члене отвлекала от болезненных ощущений, и с протяжным стоном, Гарри подался навстречу, насаживаясь глубже.  
Он чувствовал жаркое дыхание, поцелуи своей спины. Маленькая ладошка Гермионы ласкала член и яички. Гарри терялся и не мог найти себя в этих ощущениях. Быстрее, глубже, хотелось сказать ему, но он мог лишь шумно выдыхать воздух и следовать за движениями Драко.  
\- Время раздвигать границы, также как я раздвинул ноги, - нашел в себе силы сказать он. - Сначала ты отсасываешь парню, потом позволяешь себя трахнуть.  
\- А что дальше?  
\- Дальше ты становишься министром магии, - ответила вместо него Гермиона.  
\- Возможно, для этого тебя должен трахнуть предыдущий министр? - Гарри сам удивлялся, как он ещё способен говорить такими длинными предложениями. Но на этом связные мысли у Гарри закончились, и он даже не слышал, ответил ли ему кто-то на это.  
Драко двигался всё быстрее, Гарри чувствовал как нарастает волна возбуждения, и долгожданная разрядка заставила его забыть обо всём, что существовало в этом мире.

Гермиона курила у раскрытого окна завернувшись в одеяло, спасаясь от осеннего ветра.  
\- Хочу чтобы эта ночь не заканчивалась, - за окном уже светлело.  
\- У нас будет много таких ночей, - пообещал Гарри.


	13. Chapter 13

На утро не было смущающей неловкости, только улыбки.  
За завтраком Гарри вспомнил, что стоит отправить сову Рону - они не вернулись ночевать, и, возможно, не вернутся раньше завтрашнего вечера, Драко тоже следовало поставить в известность друзей, чтобы его не теряли.  
\- А ведь вы так и не сходили на свидание, - задумчиво произнёс Гарри.  
\- Что?   
\- Четыре свидания. Мы договаривались.  
Гермиона рассмеялась:  
\- Не удалось соблюсти все правила, но так даже лучше.  
\- Почему?   
\- Мы чувствовали бы себя обязанными что-то сделать, - задумчиво ответила она.  
\- Ой, не смеши! - сказал Драко. - Обязанными. Будто здесь можно быть обязанным. Я вас хочу до мурашек просто.  
\- Даже сейчас?   
\- Даже всегда.

Гермиона быстро набросала записку.  
\- Кричер! Нужно отправить это с совой в Хогвартс.  
\- Хозяин Гарри вновь притащил в дом грязнокровку! Грязнокровка всё лето распоряжалась в этом доме как у себя и явилась опять!  
\- Кричер! - скомандовал Драко. - Если ты ещё раз назовёшь Гермиону “грязнокровкой”, если ты посмеешь спорить с хозяином Гарри, я зашью тебе рот и закопаю заживо под кустом в саду Малфоев, понял меня?  
Кричер молча закивал, кажется впечатлённый угрозой.  
\- А теперь отправь наши записки в Хогвартс. Немедленно! Тебе нужен новый эльф. Этот - совсем сумасшедший.  
Гарри пожал плечами. Он не знал, откуда маги берут домовых эльфов.

Ванная в главной спальне была гигантской, в ней уместились все трое.   
Драко усадил Гарри к себе на колени и ласкал их члены своей рукой. Сзади к Гарри прижималась стоящая на коленях за его спиной Гермиона. Он чувствовал, как её грудь трётся о его спину, как её нежные пальцы спускаются с его плеч по ключицам, по груди, соскам, гладят его то мягче, то сильнее, как она нежно целует, вылизывает его шею, отмечает каждый засос, который оставил на нём Драко.  
\- Ау, больно! - Гермиона укусила его за загривок.  
\- Не только его следы, - ответила она.  
Гарри хотел что-то возразить, но пальцы Гермионы переплелись с пальцами Драко на его члене и он забыл даже о том, как дышать. Пальцы двигались по его члену, пальцы гладили его яички, обводили головку, а потом обхватывали кольцом и двигались сильно. Гарри задыхался. Над его ухом смеялась Гермиона:  
\- Так мы перепачкаемся быстрее, чем вымоемся.  
Гарри невыносимо нежно целовал Драко, лаская его губы, облизывая его язык своим, посасывая его, не позволяя перехватить инициативу и сделать поцелуй более страстным, более жадным. Гарри помечал дорожками поцелуев его скулы, его глаза, и вновь возвращался к губам. Он прижимался к Драко, позволяя тому ласкать свой член, но не способный сейчас дарить такие же ласки взамен. Голова шла кругом, ему было так хорошо в этих двойных объятиях. Мелькнула мысль, что именно об этом он будет теперь думать, вызывая патронуса.   
С этой мыслью Гарри кончил, с громким стоном-вскриком. Драко ещё долго ласкал его член, позволяя пережидать самые сладкие минуты в своих объятиях.  
А потом пересадил Гарри рядом с собой и потянул к себе Гермиону, усаживая также, как Гарри до этого, на свои колени.  
Гарри приходил в себя наблюдая за их поцелуем. О, этот поцелуй не был ни нежным, ни аккуратным, он был жарким, страстным. Он лишь видел мелькание языков, громкие звуки и стоны. Рука Гермионы нашла под водой член Драко, и, в какой-то момент, опираясь на плечи Драко приподнялась, и то ли со стоном, то ли со всхлипом опустилась вниз. Гарри понял, что она там, под водой, насадилась на член Драко, подумал о том, что в воде она сейчас более тугая, чем была с ним, и не смог остаться в стороне. Теперь он сидел за спиной Гермионы поверх ног Драко, на коленях, целовал её плечи, немного оттягивал её голову за волосы обнажая шею, стремясь добраться. Ласкал, обхватив её грудь в воде, водил большими пальцами вокруг сосков, нажимал подушечками даря удовольствие, он уже знал, что в такие моменты Гермиона всхлипывает особенно сладко.  
Гермиона двигалась в одной ей известном ритме и выдыхала стоны при каждом движении. Драко сидел с закрытыми глазами, и Гарри потянулся через плечо Гермионы находя его губы, и вновь даря ему оглушительно нежный поцелуй. Но Гермиона отодвинула его голову рукой, сама впиваясь в губы Драко.  
Гарри скользнул пальцами вдоль живота Гермионы ниже, ещё ниже, погладил её бёдра, и осторожно провёл рукой по лобку и нашёл пальцами её клитор, стремясь влиться в их ритм, стремясь быть ещё ближе. Гермиона долго не выдержала, и с громкими стонами начала двигаться ещё быстрее и ещё. Наконец она вкрикнула и обмякла, уронив голову на плечо Драко. Гарри чувствовал её спазмы и спазмы Драко своими пальцами, он чувствовал как член Драко напрягся и тот кончил.   
Гарри пересадил Гермиону на свои колени, вытянувшись рядом, позволил её откинуть голову на его плечо, нежно перебирая влажные завитки волос. Драко смотрел на них сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Гермиона прошептала:  
\- Лучшая ночь, лучший день. Я будто получила подарок от Санта Клауса, который даже не просила.  
Они долго сидели позволяя воде омывать их уставшие тела. Вода бурлила, будто лаская, но они были слишком утомленными сейчас, слишком расслаблены. Им было хорошо.  
\- Теперь нам всем нужен душ, - сказал Гарри, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить.   
\- Ты готов сейчас встать, - лениво улыбнулась Гермиона.  
\- Не сейчас. Чуточку позже. Спасибо, что волшебная ванна не остывает.

\- Если принять оборотку, - сказала Гермиона много позже, когда они уже шли по дороге от Хогсмида к Хогвартсу, - то я смогу трахнуть вас.  
\- Какие грязные у тебя мысли. Ты и так нас оттрахала, до ослабевших ног, - ответил Драко, но в голосе у него не было возмущения, только любопытство.  
Гарри задумчиво ответил:  
\- Если принять оборотку, ты сможешь заняться сексом даже со своим собственным телом.  
Нет, им не надоел секс друг с другом, просто иногда в голову приходили безумные идеи.  
Эти два дня дня тянулись бесконечно и закончились мгновенно. Они вылезали из постели, только чтобы поесть, сходить в душ и сменить вновь запачканное постельное бельё.  
Но, выходные заканчивались и стоило вернуться в Хогвартс. Гермиона уже думала не только о сексе, но и о том, что за эти выходные не выполнила ни одного задания, но радовалась, что в понедельник это ещё не станет проблемой.  
\- Как сложно будет вернуться к учебным будням. Как сложно будет ночевать вновь в отдельных спальнях.  
\- Это не обязательно, у нас есть спальня Драко и моя спальня, - ответил Гарри.  
Он не боялся, что его новые любовники ему наскучат. Ему хотелось больше, ближе, сильнее. Он думал о том, что ещё не не был сверху с Драко сам - Драко ни разу не позволил ему перехватить инициативу, воплощая все свои фантазии.


	14. Chapter 14

Поговорить с Роном действительно стоило, но Гарри отложил это на несколько дней. Слишком хорошими были выходные, чтобы заводить разговор, который потенциально мог привести к конфликту. Но и оттягивать это больше было нельзя.  
Гарри решил подумал, что лучше разговаривать лучше в его спальне - Рон, если будет слишком кипятиться, сможет спокойно уйти. Конечно, один он разговаривать не собирался, это касалось и Гермионы, поэтому он решил, что им стоит собраться втроём, как прежде: Гарри, Гермиона, Рон.  
Рон нерешительно застыл на пороге, увидев ещё и Гермиону - он не ожидал встретить её здесь, озадаченный словами Гарри про "серьёзный разговор", но всё же опустился на пушистый ковёр у кровати.  
\- Такой разговор стоит вести с алкоголем, - сказал Гарри.   
\- Вы хотите поговорить о чём-то настолько серьёзном?  
\- Типа того.  
Гермиона ответила на предыдущую фразу:  
\- Вечер вторника не лучшее время, чтобы пить.  
Но Гарри уже достал из загашника пару бутылок сливочного пива.  
\- Значит, тебе не предлагаю, - сказал он Гермионе.  
Рон сделал несколько глотков.  
\- Вы решили наконец-то признаться мне, что встречаетесь? - насмешливо спросил он. - Гермиона, скажи что ты бросила Малфоя, нет?  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответила Гермиона.  
\- Ты только не кипятись и не ори, ты же не хочешь, чтобы сюда сбежался весь факультет?  
\- Начало мне уже не нравится, - ответил Рон.  
\- Может "перфектус тоталус"? - предложила Гермиона.  
Гарри серьёзно обдумал эту мысль, но сказал:  
\- Он наш друг.  
\- Так, не тяните. Гермиона беременна?  
\- Что? Нет! - Гермиона поморщилась, - спасибо противозачаточному зелью, подобное мне не грозит.  
\- Ладно, у меня закончились идеи.  
Гарри медленно, подбирая слова, пытаясь быть осторожным произнёс:  
\- Мы встречаемся. Но не вдвоём с Гермионой, а с Малфоем.  
\- Что!? - Рон подскочил, расплёскивая пиво. - Ты хочешь сказать, что он, ты, Гермиона спите друг с другом?  
Гарри подхватил бутылку, не давая ей полностью вылиться на ковёр.  
Гермиона ответила:  
\- Да, именно это он хочет сказать. Я, Гарри и Драко.  
\- Вы в конец сбрендили! Скажите, он вас чем-то опоил? Я оторву ему голову!  
\- Нет!  
\- Так, мне это совсем не нравится. Вы сумасшедшие, повредились рассудком. Зачем вы это всё сказали? Это не розыгрыш? - Рон повысил голос, но не кричал.  
\- Ну, мы встречаемся. Не могли мы не рассказывать об этом тебе. Ты наш лучший друг.  
\- То есть, все эти выходные вы трахались? - кипятился Рон. - А я вас прикрывал, - Рон бесился, но Гарри ожидал гораздо более бурной реакции. - То есть, этот слизеринский хорёк, - Рон всё-таки перешёл к оскорблениям, - трахнул не только мою лучшую подругу, но и моего лучшего друга?! Я разобью ему морду! Я превращу его, нет, не в хорька, я превращу его в стол и буду пинать его ножки!  
Они хотели дать Рону выплеснуть всю злость здесь и сейчас, но Гермиона не удержалась:  
\- Рон! Это я их трахнула, - улыбнулась она.  
Если Рон ещё не начал разносить здесь всё магией, если не пытается выскочить из комнаты и убежать устраивать разборки, не зная, что дверь зачарована и никуда ему не деться, значит всё не так страшно, как они опасались.  
\- Здесь лучше подошёл бы огневиски, - Рон опять сел на ковёр и забрал у Гарри бутылку. - Нет, я не хочу об этом думать! Ты, он, Малфой! Это безумие! Это, фу! Гарри, тебе разве нравятся парни?  
Гарри пожал плечами, не подтверждая и не опровергая.  
\- Ладно парни, я не был бы против, но ты не мог найти кого-то лучше Малфоя? Это же Малфой! Лучше отбей у него Гермиону и вы поженитесь, нарожаете кучу детишек, и мне не придётся называть Малфоя по имени и приглашать его на Рождество.   
Гермиона тихо заметила:  
\- Рон, я его люблю.  
\- Кого? Малфоя? - вновь вскочил на ноги Рон!  
\- Да.  
\- Нет! Мои друзья совершенно обезумели. Я сдам вас в Мунго! Зачем вы мне это сказали, мне это будет сниться в кошмарах, - Рон перескакивал с рациональных комментариях, к возмущенным восклицаниям. - И давно?  
\- Не знаю. Месяц, или с этой пятницы, смотря от чего считать, - задумался Гарри. Об этом стоило подумать отдельно.  
\- Нет, не уточняйте подробности, - вскинул руки Рон. - Мне нужно время подумать.  
\- Ты не будешь устраивать разборки с Малфоем? - спросила Гермиона.  
\- Нет, но мне очень хочется. Ты даже не представляешь, как хочется. Вы планируете это скрывать от остальных?  
Гарри опешил. Это они не обсуждали. Просто решили, что скрывать такие вещи от лучших друзей неправильно.  
\- Пока да. Мы не знаем, насколько всё это серьёзно.  
Гермиона пихнула его в плечо:  
\- Всё очень серьёзно! Но рано ещё шокировать общественность.  
\- Гарри, может быть ты передумаешь? - с надеждой спросил Рон.  
\- Я пытался. Я честно пытался.  
\- Гермиона, выйди! Нам надо поговорить с Гарри, - попросил Рон.   
Гермиона удивилась:  
\- Вы не будете драться?  
\- Что? Нет! Я просто хочу задать Гарри пару вопросов без тебя.  
\- Мальчишеские тайны? Я думал ты мне доверяешь.  
\- Я тебе доверяю, и с тобой я хочу тоже поговорить. О том, куда ты втянула моего друга.  
\- Эй, я тоже твой друг.  
\- Ты встречаешься с Малфоем. Я всё ещё не уверен, что тебя не опоили каким-нибудь приворотным зельем.  
Гермиона помолчала, но всё-таки встала и вышла из комнаты. Гарри вновь зачаровал дверь.  
\- Признайся, ты... Это из-за того, что ты не можешь получить Гермиону? - протараторил Рон. - Давай что-нибудь сделаем с Малфоем, чтобы он и думать забыл смотреть в её сторону?  
Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Знаешь, это сложно, но это не так.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Мне нравится Драко, мне действительно нравится Драко. Мне нравится секс с ним.  
\- Об этом я не хочу слышать.  
\- Тебя смущает что я занимаюсь сексом с парнем?  
\- Главное, что не с гоблином! Меня смущает, что это Малфой. Это же Малфой! Вы терпеть не могли друг друга семь лет.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что мы думали друг о друге постоянно семь лет?  
\- Нет, не говори, что ты был в него влюблён!  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся Гарри, - просто я так много думал о нём, что когда мне предложили...  
\- Гермиона предложила?  
\- Сам Драко. Подумать о нём в другом ключе - не было причин отказаться.  
\- Нет, ты совершенно обезумел! - подвёл черту Рон. - Учти, я пока не готов видеть его в нашем доме на Рождество.  
Гарри спокойно ответил:  
\- Твоя мама будет очень против, но на Рождество Гермиона пригласила меня на море.  
\- Да? То есть вы отправитесь туда вдвоём с Гермионой? Может быть у тебя получится увести её у Малфоя?  
\- Ой, Рон, хватит об этом. Я не знаю, что получится, но пока нам хорошо вместе.  
\- Ты в него влюблён? То, что ты любишь Гермиону, как девушку любишь, я даже не сомневаюсь.  
Гарри прикрыл глаза думая. Он вспомнил насмешливую улыбку Драко, он вспомнил его рассказы о магии, о магическом мире, даже о родителях. Он вспомнил, как Драко закрывает глаза, если его целовать в шею, он вспомнил все прикосновения.  
\- Ты так улыбаешься, - недовольно сказал Рон. Будто по одной улыбке он всё понял.  
\- Да, кажется я в него влюблён.  
\- О нет, это же мне придётся общаться с Малфоем! Ну знаешь, праздники, всё такое. Вы и так сидите в Большом зале с ними, и вон, сбегаете с ним, а мне вас прикрывать.  
\- Да, тебе придётся общаться с Малфоем. Тебе придётся общаться с Драко и общаться вежливо.  
\- О Мерлин, в чём я провинился в этой жизни?! - получив свои ответы Рон немного расслабился и теперь не выглядел человеком, которому хочется крушить и устраивать скандалы. - Можешь позвать Гермиону и дать нам поговорить?  
\- Тоже наедине?  
\- Тоже наедине. Вы оба мои друзья, но...  
\- Только не ругайся на неё.

Гермиона нашлась в гостинной, даже не пришлось посылать за ней патронуса.  
\- Всё в порядке? - спросила она Гарри, поднимаясь и вставая к нему вплотную.  
\- Мы палимся, - ответил Гарри, заметив взгляды, которые кидали на них в гостиной. Он отошёл на полшага. - Рон хочет с тобой поговорить, я подожду тебя здесь.

\- Я не одобряю, - с порога начал Рон.  
Гермиона кивнула и села рядом с ним.   
\- Прости, это вышло совершенно случайно.  
\- Зная тебя, это была многоэтапная стратегия и минимум три запасных плана. Я даже не удивлён, что это Малфой. Но как ты решилась... - Рон помолчал подбирая слова. - Я верю, что это ты трахнула их обоих и я не понимаю, почему? Почему ты не смогла выбрать кого-то одного.  
Гермиона молчала не зная ответа. Рон молчал тоже. Они сидели может быть несколько минут в тишине. Это молчание не было напряженным, но Гермионе всё же нужно было найти ответ. И для себя тоже.  
\- Да, я не буду говорить, что это получилось совсем случайно, я не хочу тебе врать. Но я действительно люблю Драко, а Гарри, - Гермиона вздохнула, - это сложно, действительно. И, мне захотелось. Считай это ответом. Я тоже не могла такое представить, но не откажусь ни от одного из них. И знаешь, обо мне и Драко ты узнал уже после такого, как я сходила на свидание с Гарри.  
\- То есть вариантов нет?  
\- Вариантов нет.  
\- Если ты разобьешь Гарри сердце, я разобью Малфою лицо.  
\- Почему Малфою?  
\- Я никогда не смогу тебя ударить, это же ты.   
\- Договорились. Мир?  
\- Мы и не ссорились. Но, теперь я понимаю, почему вы с Гарри были такими странными.   
\- Пойдем, докажем Гарри, что ничего страшного не произошло.


	15. Chapter 15

На свидание, на первое свидание, Драко и Гермиона выбрались уже ближе к Рождеству. Учёба, общение с друзьями... А всё свободное время они проводили в постели.   
“Гиперсексуальность на фоне посттравматического стрессового расстройства, - как выразилась Гермиона. - Мы выражаем через секс свою жажду жизни, которая очень сильна, после того, что мы пережили.”  
Гермиона твёрдо решила, что после Хогвартса она отправится получать начальное медицинское образование в магическом мире, и учиться на психиатра в маггловском. “Магическому миру, всему магическому миру, очень не хватает психотерапии”, - объяснила она своё решение. Гарри, который следом за Гермионой читал её специализированные журналы, не смог с этим не согласиться. А Драко ещё не до конца понял, что такое эта маггловская психотерапия, но не спорил. Хогвартского образования было достаточно, чтобы найти работу в магическом мире, а как проведёт ближайшие пять лет Гермиона, если она проведёт эти годы с ними, ему было не важно.  
Гарри тоже решил “обрадовать” окружающих и журналистов своим выбором профессии. Он ждал, что это окажется поводом для не одной громкой статьи: его планы стать социальным работником, занимающимся адаптацией магглорожденных детей и надзором за сиротами. У магов, почему-то, совсем не было своих детских домов и Гарри намеревался это исправить, чтобы каждый ребёнок, которому нужна была помощь мог получить её своевременно и думая о том, что хороший семейный детский дом это гораздо лучше, чем предвзятые к магии родственники, как его Дурсли, или обычный маггловский детский дом, который был у Тома Риддла.  
Свидание Драко и Гермионы должно было пройти по самым классическим канонам: букет цветов, столик в ресторане во Франции, где на них точно не будут коситься с любопытством, милые разговоры.  
\- Ты довольна? - спросил Драко.  
Им принесли вино и они неспешно разговаривали, ожидая закуски.  
\- Да, свидание чудесное, спасибо. Наверное нам давно стоило на такое сходить?  
\- Разве у нас было хоть что-то нормальное? Но я не об этом. Довольна ли ты, как всё складывается у нас? Ты, я, Гарри...  
\- А доволен ли ты? - спросила Гермиона. - Однажды, Гарри попросил меня, если я буду выбирать между вами двумя, чтобы я выбрала тебя.  
\- Благородный Поттер. Святой Поттер.  
\- Да, самопожертвование его конёк. Он считал, может быть и сейчас считает, что ты согласился на отношения с ним, только потому, что не хочешь потерять меня.  
\- Он настолько не уверен в своей привлекательности? - удивился Драко.  
\- Ну, он хочет лучшего для всех в этом мире. Он хочет чтобы я была счастлива, и он хочет чтобы ты был счастлив, не лучшее ли это признание его чувств? - Гермиона тепло улыбнулась своим мыслям. - Он считает, что я не смогу без тебя.  
\- А без него сможешь?  
\- Нет, я не смогу ни без одного из вас.  
Они помолчали. Драко спросил:  
\- Какие у тебя планы на Рождество? Хотел пригласить вас познакомиться с моими родителями.  
\- О, у нас интересные планы на Рождество. Мы в этом году празднуем его на море.  
\- Вы с Гарри сбегаете от меня?  
\- Нет, мы сбегаем всё втроём от этого мира. И это будет маггловский курорт.  
\- Нет, только не это!   
\- Ладно, на самом деле это небольшой магический курорт в маггловском городе.  
\- А ты меня спросить не хочешь? - недовольно прищурился Драко.  
\- Ну, я уже всё оплатила и не думаю, что ты имеешь право возражать. Ты уверен насчёт родителей?  
\- Если я не хочу внезапного появления у меня невесты, стоит рассказать, что я уже не один.  
\- А ты не думал представить им кого-то одного из нас? Возможно Гарри... - Гермиона задумалась, как объяснить свои мысли. - Кто им понравится больше, чистокровный парень или магглорожденная девушка?  
\- “Mama, papa, я знал что вам не понравится моя девушка, поэтому познакомьтесь ещё и с моим парнем”, - я думаю лучше всего будет так, - спокойно сказал Драко.  
\- Ты непривычно жесток в этом вопросе.  
\- Мне уже прислали предварительный список невест. И ждут моего решения на каникулах  
\- Я поняла! Уже не терпится познакомиться с твоей семьёй в официальном смысле! Мы обязательно к тебе приедем после Рождества. Думаю, Гарри тоже будет рад!  
\- К тому же, моя семья должна знать, о самых важных людях в моей жизни.  
Гермиона смущённо замолчала. Драко не признавался ей в любви, но сейчас эти слова прозвучали гораздо более весомо.

Говорили о разном. О будущем, о настоящем, о планах. О том, что Драко не мог решить, идти ли ему учиться на целителя и Гермиона предлагала для начала пройти вместе начальные медицинские курсы, чтобы понять, насколько он готов соприкасаться с людьми, с их телами, проблемами. В разговорах о будущем, конечно же, постоянно упоминался Гарри. Они уже не представляли свою жизнь без него. Своё будущее отдельно от его будущего. Будто бы на этом свидании он постоянно оставался с ними. И всё же, каждый из них оставался отдельной личностью, со своими интересами, вкусами, привычками.  
Гермиона скинула туфельку и скользнула ногой вверх, сначала по его колену, а потом по бедру и выше, Драко улыбнулся. Ему самому было интересно, сколько они продержатся на этом свидании.  
Гермиона с самым невинном видом продолжала поедать свой десерт, с большим удовольствием облизывала ложечку, крем-брюле был действительно чудесен, будто ничего не происходило. Но Драко чувствовал поглаживание её ноги, ощущал, как внизу живота зарождается возбуждения. Прикосновения становились всё интенсивнее, взгляд Драко затуманился и он подозвал официанта прося счёт, чтобы расплатиться и покинуть такой прекрасный ресторан. Хотелось закончить первое свидание именно так, как должны заканчиваться все их свидания с Гермионой - в спальне. Было что-то восхитительное в том, чтобы знать, что эта женщина - его!  
\- “Никакого секса на первом свидании”, - процитировал Драко слова Гарри.   
\- Да, мы можем сейчас разойтись каждый по своей спальне.   
Гермиона взяла его за руку, и вопреки собственным словам апаррировала не в Хогвартс, а на площадь Гриммо, пользуюсь тем, что у неё давно уже был доступ.  
Они оказались в гостиной, и не слушая приветствия Кричера быстро поднялись наверх, в спальню Гермионы.  
Гермиона повернулась к Драко спиной, позволяя ему расстегнуть своё платье. Он поцеловал её шею у кромки волос, и медленно, поглаживая кончиками пальцев каждый обнажающийся сантиметр кожи потянул молнию вниз. Остановился на несколько мгновений расстёгивая замок бюстгалтера и повёл молнию дальше, до самого низа. Спустил одежду с её плеч, лаская кончиками пальцев её руки, проводя вдоль рёбер, по спине, позволил одежде упасть неаккуратной кучкой на пол и провёл руками по бёдрам, поглаживая их, цепляя пальцами кружевные трусики, спуская их, позволяя упасть на пол тоже.  
Гермиона развернулась, обхватила ладонями лицо Драко и поцеловала, нежно, она будто пила его дыхание. Такой трепетности не было между никогда. Первый их раз был спонтанным и очень страстным, дальше казалось, им не нужна такая нежность, но Гарри научил их, в чём прелесть таких осторожных прикосновений и такой медлительности.  
Гермиона стояла перед ним, такая прекрасная в своей наготе, и Драко не мог насмотреться.  
Она расстегнула мантию Драко, спустила с его плеч, потом потянулась к жилетке, за ней последовала рубашка. Избавление от каждого предмета одежды сопровождалось новым поцелуем. Остальную одежду Драко снял сам.  
Медленно они оказались на кровати. Остались только звуки поцелуев и сбившегося дыхания. Первое проникновение Гермиона встретила громким стоном.  
\- Гарри стоило бы не волноваться о том, что ты ревнуешь, а ревновать самому, - выдохнула она.  
\- Если бы не упоминали его так часто.  
Они не придерживались строгих правил на тему того, что секс может быть только втроём, но редко оказывались не все вместе в постели.  
Драко и Гермиона медленно двигались навстречу друг другу, окутанные паутиной желания и чувств. Был столь редкий момент, когда Гермиона полностью отдалась чужим рукам, не пытаясь доминировать, не пытаясь быть “сверху” Она наслаждалась тем, что готов ей был сейчас дать Драко, отдавая всю себя в ответ. Апогей любви и нежности и взаимные признания на пике страсти: “я люблю тебя”.

Позже они продолжали неспешно целоваться. Гермиона прильнула к груди Драко, выписывая загадочные узоры на его коже. В дверь раздался тихий стук. Было очевидно, что в этом доме кроме них может появиться лишь один человек.  
\- Входи, - крикнула Гермиона.  
В дверь, будто не смело, заглянул Гарри.  
\- Я знал, что найду вас именно здесь, - сказал он.  
\- Скучал? - лениво отозвалась девушка.  
Гарри только улыбнулся и скинув с себя всю одежду скользнул к ним под простыни.   
\- Я решил, что переночевать мы можем здесь все вместе. Простите, что разбиваю ваше уединение.  
Гермиона избавила себя от его извинений поцелуем. Она перекатилась через Гарри, укладывая его на середину, между ней и Драко, где, на её вкус, ему было самое место.  
\- Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? - прошептала она.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - эхом прозвучали слова Драко.


End file.
